The Enchanted Marriage
by daniela93sweet
Summary: Post-Voldemort,6th year. In Muggle Studies, Hermione and Draco are partnered to live together as a married muggle couple at NYC. Who knew that Hermione would discover a part of her life that would be completely, and perfectly, and incandescently happy?
1. Chapter 1

**The Enchanted Marriage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

Different, self-confident, mysterious, unpredictable, and definitely melancholy are some perfect ways that described Hermione Jane Granger at the moment. A deep, pensive, and long-lasting sadness filled her entire soul, leaving her feeling much like a ghost…

She was sitting on her chair, seeming to be in such a bad mood that she didn't even pay attention in class. What was the point? She already had prepared for the first day of school since the last three weeks of summer vacation! She already knew the material by heart, so why bother listen?

She sighted. She was doing her best to keep herself awake and pretend she actually cared.

You would wonder. Why? Isn't Hermione known for her genius mind? Her IQ of 200? Her muggle-born background? Wasn't she known to be the same bushy-haired buck-toothed geek who jumped more at the chance of reading a good book than getting hooked?

Perhaps, that was the way she was a few years back. But now, she was an entirely different person. Her brain remained as intelligent as it always have been her entire life. However, on the outside her appearance looked completely different:

She had definitely filled out. Her once known bushy, damaged brown hair was now soft, silky, and wavy dark brown hair. It had grown quite a lot during the summer. It nearly reached her hips.

And get this: Her petite form actually slimmed, leaving her looking very slender and very much in shape. Her chest has grown a bit bigger, her retainer was now off, leaving her teeth looking white and straight, courtesy of magic, and her legs seemed to look quite nice. Perhaps, that was her black, stripped high heels? Or was it her unusually short skirt? Her school robes were open and practically falling off her. She now wore a large amount of dramatic makeup, leaving her looking much like a model going out on the runway.

She wasn't your usual geek anymore. She was now independent, open-minded, and has grown to be far more mature than most students at her class. She was now an independent, responsible, and confident human being. But can you blame her?

It just happened. You see, her parents grew to be annoying, far too strict, violent, and scary. Since she realized she was never going to reach their level of expectations, knowing she was never going to be the daughter they always wanted, she decided to change. She decided to take charge and love herself. She was sick of everyone's complaints and tiring personal problems. She wanted a better life for herself, a life that she would enjoy and not feel guilty about.

She was a mudblood. So what? She wasn't popular. So what? She wasn't a slut, but a virgin. So what? She knew there was only one thing that would keep her going and lead her to the beautiful world of opportunities: Her Intelligence.

As you may know, Hermione isn't your normal typical wizard student. She had abilities that none of the students of her class had.

For example, she was already speaking at six months of age. When she was three, she would listen to her parents as they read books aloud, and she would follow along on her own until she had taught herself to read. At five, she began questioning her mother about the existence of God- and remembered being disappointed in the answers she got.

At school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she could walk into an exam in any class she had, not having studied at all, and if there were two or three minutes before the instructor arrived, she could skim through the textbook and pass the test with the highest grade in class. Perhaps, others were jealous of her capabilities and talents. However, she simply did not mind of other people's opinions of her. She was simply eager to learn. She loved school and she loved books. She still does. From an early age she read books about reading, writing, arithmetic, science, history, art, health, French, Spanish, German, Italian, and Latin. Right now, she was able to speak over seven languages, including Mandarin of course.

She herself remembered perfectly. When she was seven, she started to read widely in the areas of witchcraft. She was fascinated by the study of Magic. It was one of those reasons she became an actual witch. She could find an enormous amount of books only lying simply at the library. She would go there every single day and simply read, read, and read. She herself was amazed at her abilities and discoveries. To be able to do such great things at such a young age, she was happy to even do just that, since she did not have many privileges and rights. As you may know, she was poor and a muggle-born witch. And during those times, being a muggle-born didn't let you to be at the very top popularity list. But hey, it's not like it really mattered to her. She only wanted to be successful and happy in her life. Now what is so wrong about that?

She was so glad to have reached her 6th year. She truly just wanted to move on with her life. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and even Lavender did not understand her that much anymore. She kept being friends with them since they were always her best friends. But on the inside, she'd keep secrets, she'd keep her true feelings to herself and find comfort and support anyway she could through books of romance, psychology, and emotional intelligence.

Can you believe it? Her entire world revolved around books. She was truly a bookworm. But hey, so what?

"God, I so don't want to be here right now…" Harry groaned. "Why can't we have a few extra weeks for summer? I am so tired! This is a nightmare!"

"Relax Harry. We'll be out soon enough." Hermione said quietly while staring blankly at her textbook pretending to care.

Harry glanced at her with his puppy eyes, about to ask something.

"Don't-even-think-about-it!" She spat. He only disappointedly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with his face down on the table. He yet again decided to be lazy and let her do his homework on the very first day of class. She was tired as well and there was no way in hell she would do an extra amount of workload for the so called "the chosen one."  
>_<p>

As Professor Snap entered the room with his usual discrete personality, he loudly made an announcement:

"Good morning… class…," he said. "This is how it's going to work this semester. You will only have one grade for it. As I knew Professor Dumbledore would agree to my absolute phenomenal suggestion, he has allowed me to take you all for a four month trip to the Muggle world. In two days' time you will find out whom you'll be partnering and working with. You'll have one partner who you'll be sharing an apartment with. Each of you will have a role as a married, muggle adult with a job. Your wands will be taken away from you when you arrive at the allotted location. There will always be a staff member available to assist you in any situation. You will have classes, if possible. The next two following days will be for you to pack and rest-no classes." The classroom filled with cheering and smiles. "I'll be waiting for you in the Great Hall on Wednesday." As class ended, as at least half the class had left the classroom,

Hermione muttered, "Oh my god! Why can't he just make us write a twenty-page report on potions! You have got to be kidding me!"

Before she could even groan and sight, a smirked appeared on one particular slytherin. Apparently, he heard her whining.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Enchanted Marriage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 2

For the past two days, even while packing and resting as told, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about the guy who she would be partnered with.

"Out of all the guys in our class, please don't let it be Harry or Ron. They have grown to be ridiculously in love with Ginny and Lavender. I feel as if I just can't fit in with them anymore. It seems as if love is completely taking over them with so much force. It's strange," She frowned, "many students at our school are in a close romantic relationship, and yet, I'm not. Why my Lord? Amen." She smiled upon god and moved her hand up, down, left, and right upon her chest and stood up straight from her bed. Today was Wednesday, the day their trip will begin. And yet, she couldn't stop imagining and wondering nervously who would her chosen partner will be.

As she then shrugged, picked up her suitcase, and straightened her back, she made her way down the hall, being the very last student to show up. But don't worry; she made it just in time.  
>_<p>

Professor McGonagall was standing at the very end of the Great Hall. With a serious look upon her face, she gathered everyone in the class to pay very close attention to her upcoming announcements:

"Students. I'm afraid Professor Snap hasn't been very informative regarding your trip. As for the delay of Professor Canns, who is the rightful teacher for your Muggle Studies class, I will be taking his place for the rest of the semester. Professor Snap is only an educator of Potions I'm afraid-"

"Professor McGonagall!" Ron raised his hand, a confused expression upon his face.

"Yes Mr. Weasely?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"How come Professor Canns won't be able to teach us for the rest of the semester?" Professor McGonagall hesitated for a moment and then loudly pronounced:

"Professor Canns…he…" She shook her head. "He unfortunately ran over a tree while snowboarding in Canada and has injured himself quite severely-"

Just then, Ronald Weasley, a red headed dork, started laughing his heart out at the thought. He had his arms folded over his stomach and his face was close to the color of a tomato.

"What's wrong with you man? You're embarrassing me!" Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"It is just so FUNNY! HA HA HA HA HA!" Hermione then pouted her lips and slapped her hand over the back of Ron's head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He whimpered, placing his hand gently over his painful head.

"For being a complete idiot! You moron!" She gritted her teeth, folded her arms, and then moved her eyes to Professor McGonagall with her mouth slightly open. Everyone had their stare on stupid Ron.

He then started laughing again. Hermione lost her temper and simply stomped her foot on Ron's.

"Ow…"He bent down and caressed his painful foot, while Hermione herself only stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Anyway…" Ginny whispered to herself.

"Mr. Weasely! Please quite down!" She shook her head in disbelief and continued: "Students. Please proceed to your Muggle Studies classroom, where I shall explain the thorough rules and regulations for your upcoming trip later this morning." The students then left for the classroom while gossiping upon Professor Canns's snowboarding accident.

_Fifteen Minutes Later…_

Even though it was only September, It was still cold in the mornings and at night, but during noon, the sun warmed the land cheerfully.

Slytherin and Gryffindor, two rival houses, sat side by side in a large class.  
>The walls were painted beige; the pictures of people dressed without robes, pointy hats, wands or magic accessories—hung around the classroom. And in fact, it was seen as the class "Muggle Everything."<p>

It was not a new class. It was normally upon the student's wish and request to be admitted into it. However, because of troubles for the past two years, the school principal-Albus Dumbledore, thought it would be better that all students learn it.

**This class was:**  
>'Muggle Studies'<p>

This class was to teach students to understand the differences, to extract every bit of racism and give them open-minded worldview.

"Students. May I say that you all shall be divided into partners, under my authority, who shall be living in the Muggle World in one particular country. Throughout your stay in your chosen country that I decided for you, you will complete a research and write a report regarding your experiences, feelings, opinions, and muggle life there."

Apparently, when Professor Snap assigned that project of theirs, it seemed to be quite fascinating and exciting. However, when Professor McGonagall explained her corrections of their assignment, the students seemed to be quite nervous and afraid. There were whispers around the classroom, some confused, some excited, and some of them - both.

"And so," she continued, "you shall be there present for over four months. You and your partner will be sharing an apartment and be pretending to be a muggle married couple. You both will have to find work and attend the workplace by all means. Your wands will be taken away from you when you arrive at your destination. There will always be a staff member available to assist you in any situation. All of your teachers have been told of your long-term assignment and have all confirmed participation in this study. They agreed to postpone all of your tests, papers and homework for the following fall semester. Each couple will be assigned one country, one apartment, two work opportunities, and one particular teacher who will be at your country for the time being. Your assigned teacher will not be living with you, but will certainly be living around your area. He or she will help and guide you throughout the first week in order for you to be following directions and getting settled correctly. However, at the end of the first week, you shall be on your very own. You may only contact and reach your assigned teacher only in means of an emergency or necessary help." She narrowed her eyes, "Oh, and there will only be one important rule throughout your stay—**No Magic Allowed**."

Professor McGonagall adjusted her spectacles on her nose and took hold of a list that was placed before her. "I beg you all to stand up from your seat and stand beside my desk."

There were confused looks all around as the students rose from their seats and walked over to the front of the class.

The professor looked at the list carefully and ordered, "When the couple's name will be called, please proceed to a desk and sit down together as partners."

That was that. Every now and then two students after two students started sitting together around the classroom. Some were completely surprised at their chosen partner.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly," called the professor. Harry made a gesture of triumph and went to sit down with his lovely girlfriend in one of the empty tables. Hermione was still standing there with half a grade. She looked at Harry and Ginny. They both winked to her and showed her their crossed fingers for her. She gave them a calm smile-although she was very curious to know who her selected partner will be

"Hermione Granger and" the professor began to read, Hermione's ears pricked up. "Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Malfoy. She and Draco Malfoy are working side by side for the next four months. How is that possible? _Oh my god…_, she thought.

Draco's face lit up. He seemed to be smiling and a sound of relief escaped his mouth.

_Why does he look so happy? _Hermione thought, _He's supposed to be grimacing at McGonagall and demanding a partner change! Why does he look so pleased? Why?_

Hermione simply flew quickly to Harry and Ginny's table. She noticed that Ron and Lavender were assigned as partners. Oh great, everyone's happy and delighted but her.

"What am I going to do now? I'm gonna get the lowest score thanks to that muggle hater!" She whimpered with a slight panic in her voice.

"Do not worry, just be aggressive between the two of you, do not let him spoil you," said Harry while placing his hand on hers.

She sighed a little and walked toward the table where Malfoy had already relaxed with a grin planted upon his face.

She looked back, Ron held up his thumb as a "success", she smiled faintly.

Malfoy's bag lay on the chair next to him, not allowing Hermione to sit.

"Do you mind?" She asked angrily, her gaze moving between Malfoy and his briefcase.

"Not really…I mean, we're a married couple now, so I feel that you might as well sit on my lap." He placed his hand on his thigh and moved it in a circular motion. "Come here." He gently and softly ordered, still not moving his bag from the seat.

She turned her head again toward Harry and Ron and they told her without a voice "be aggressive."

Hermione grabbed Malfoy's bag and put it on the side away from the desk and sat down aggressively. She truly wanted to cry.

"All right fine! If that's the way you like it!" Draco folded his arms and pouted his lips in disappointment for her way of showing her rejection.

Draco's friends, Crabbe and Goyle, along with their spouses, sat at the tables near Draco and Hermione's. Later, two more Slytherins were settled near them. Hermione was surrounded by Slytherins who occasionally slipped her a gaze aversion.

After several minutes, when all the couples were seated, Professor McGonagall placed her spectacles on her desk and said: "Remember to meet me at the school's entrance field. Please be with your partners standing in a straight line by then. Thank you."

"Beautiful" Hermione hissed and sighed.

The professor, who heard the remark before having a chance to say anything else, she explained their assignment even further, "When a couple will stay at their chosen muggle country, they will go to either one famous or one capital city and explore the muggles in the area. You will be given some muggle cash and dwell in one of the apartments we assign to you. And remember, you may not use all types of magic, so I ask that you remember to hand in your wands to me later before we will leave to all of our different destinations."

The classroom seemed like a hive of busy bees. There were whispers around the classroom until Seamus Finnigan faced her,

"But Professor," he called, "It's dangerous to send magicians under the age of 18 to the muggle world, how will we manage it?"

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment, "Well stated ...-"

"What happens if we get hurt?" Seamus continued.

The professor smiled and pulled out from under her desk a cage covered with a white sheet. She pulled the sheet out of the cage and exposed a little owl that was transparent gray – a blue color that reminded Hermione of Draco's eyes, but she paid no attention to that.

"This," the professor began to explain lightly to the surprised and confused looks on the faces of her students, "This is an owl who will accompany you during the next four months. He will oversee and inform you directly to the school in case you will be close to an emergency and danger, God forbid."

Some of the students seemed more relaxed, but there were also those who stayed with doubts, such as: Malfoy.

"Maybe I'm not an expert on muggles, but somehow I do not think that they are used to seeing a translucent owl following two teens!" Draco said quietly to his friends.

"Do not be stupid!" Hermione replied. "It's an owl 'Chaser'! An owl that only the wizard's eye can see!"

Goyle narrowed his eyes evilly to her, "So it does not explain the fact that you see him, poor mudblood."

Hermione glared slightly, small flames flickered in her eyes. She hated it when Slytherins called her that. She hated them. And yet, she wondered why Draco hadn't told her that instead. Instead, he spat at his friend,

"Don't you dare call my wife a 'mudblood'! Apologize immediately!" Goyle only blinked his eyes in disbelief and slightly apologized.

Hermione could not believe her eyes. Was Draco defending her just now? And why out of all people?

Later after they were dismissed for their short break, Hermione left the classroom together with Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Lavender.

"Wow, we're gonna leave so soon! I wonder where we'll ..." said Ron excitedly.

"I guess we'll know it before we leave!" Harry said, as excited.

Hermione did not mind, really, she felt as if they took away all of her desire to learn and discover information.

The three walked towards the stairs into their club to chat even more.

Hermione decided to go to the girl's dormitory and check if she got everything she needed after all.

"Let's see." She looked into her magical suitcase that was able to contain an enormous amount of personal belongings, "Clothes, shoes, a toothbrush, hair accessories, makeup, undies, jewelry, books—" she hesitated for a moment, "Should I take my red bikini with me?"

She wondered and lightly nervously giggled, "He won't try to tease me or humiliate me or anything, right?" She sat on her bed and sighted. "This is going to be a _very_ long period of depression." Out of exhaustion, she decided to take a short nap and then proceed to the assigned meeting place. "God give me strength" she whispered slightly. She then closed her eyes lightly and drifted off to sleep.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Enchanted Marriage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

_If every life is a river, then it's a little wonder that we do not even notice the changes that occur until we are far out in the darkest sea. One day you look around and nothing is familiar, not even your own face. _

_I have crossed over to a place where I never thought I'd be. I am someone I would have never imagined: A mystery. No matter what, I'm a secret. A dream. I am this, body and soul. You might as well cut me, rape me, beat me, burn me, drown me, or tell me lies. I will still be who I am. Forever. _

_Your truly, _

_ Hermione Jane Granger_

Hermione forcefully closed her diary. She placed her head in her hands and overly stressed out.

_I don't know if I can do this_…, she thought.

She then gently placed her diary inside her suitcase, closed it, and left the girl's dormitory.

"Oh…what a day…" She let her head bend backwards and sighted for the hundred's time today.  
>"I wonder what country we'll end up in... hopefully in a particular one where I will be familiar with their language…" She walked slowly to the entrance field of the school, where everyone will be at quite soon.<p>

She took a look at her watch, "10:20," She mumbled, "God I am so darn bored. Just shoot me now…" She groaned, whined, and most of all nearly pissed.

"Hey."

She abruptly turned around and found Malfoy standing right in front of her. She hesitated for a moment and then figured, _hey what the hell, I might as well say hi back…_, she thought.

"Um…Hi…" She smiled awkwardly.

"Took you long enough!" He chuckled and breathed deeply. "So! What's up?" He smiled a thin smile. He then took a stronger hold over the handle of his suitcase and rolled it closer to his leg.

"Um…what-what do you mean?" Her eyes moved left and right constantly out of confusion.

He closed his eyes for a moment, placed his hand over his eyes and sighted. "I mean your life?" He giggled.

"Oh!" She folded her arms while smiling in humiliation. "Um…well—"

"Do you always reply with the word 'um'?" He asked.

"Um no! Um, I mean! I mean now, um, ah..." She scratched the side of her neck out of frustration, not knowing what to say. She just totally made a fool out of herself.

_Nice going you smartarse! You couldn't make yourself look any more stupid! _She thought.

"It's okay, " He tilted his right hand forward implying control, "I'll surely find out sooner or later anyway. " He smiled. Why did he always smile? Malfoy's don't ever smile!

It wasn't like she didn't know him. She had gone to school with the bastard and even punched him in the face one time. So he wasn't a stranger. He intimidated her though, especially now that he was older and wiser. He became a multimillionaire. He was the epitome of a rich lawyer student, handsome and sophisticated. Witch Weekly had even put him on their top ten most eligible young bachelor list.

She heard around the first day of school that he decided to be a lawyer. He was taking extra classes at Oxford University so he would be ahead and eligible to be a law student. She really didn't understand him. How can he do so much work? And how about now? What about their project? Will he be gone throughout all that time for his stupid fancy classes? Was he going to leave her alone on this and do all the work on her own? There was no way! Even though everyone else was sixteen and only they both were eighteen, did not change the fact that they were both a part of a younger class. How did they even end up being the same exact age?

She guessed he was going to graduate a year early or something. That must be it!

_Why do you care? _A soft angelic voice in her head startled her, _you've taken extra classes as well at that same University for your general education requirements, remember?_

It just made her so angry that he seemed to be living his dream already. He had better chances just because of who he was. It was totally unfair to her! But you know what, that's okay, because she will rise to the top if that's the last thing she'll do! Even if he already knows that he wants to be a lawyer and she has no clue of what she wants to be, that's okay, because she's gonna be just as good as he is in the future! You just wait and see!

Of course all this attention he got from everyone just made him more nauseating as far as she was concerned. The man had no scruples and was an unmitigated arse. Even now at nearly being nineteen, Hermione's dislike for her school nemesis ran deep, straight to the marrow. There were people who considered Draco to be the crème de la crème of society, but to her, he was nothing more than a brute and a bully, pushing people around with all his galleons. It made her blood boil!

So, today Hermione was going to stand up to the bully and fight against his imperious ways. She was never going to lose to him and embarrass herself! Oh…wait, she just did!

_That's okay! _She thought, _It won't happen again!_

"HERMIONE!"

"AHHHH!" She screamed, "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Well you didn't listen! You just wandered off into another world or something! It's completely and utterly strange! You were staring off into space for the past three minutes!" Draco called out in disbelief.

"Oh yeah! Well it is not your problem Mr. Malfoy!" She was furious. She turned around to avoid his attention. She felt defeated and downtrodden, but she was determined not to give up, holding her back straight.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was astonished at how striking Malfoy looked. His blond hair hanging loosely about his face, his gray eyes staring her down. After all, she hadn't seen him all summer. It annoyed her that she was so captivated by his good looks, for she didn't want to be attracted to him. He was her enemy.

_I must be strong. I must not lose up against him! _she thought.

"Miss Granger," he chuckled. "please wait, don't leave… maybe we could come to a compromise and avoid all of our _hatred_. Can we talk?"

Hermione hesitated. She didn't want to turn around. She was so angry at him she was shaking. "What do you want?"

"I want to make you a proposition." His voice sounded smooth, sensual, almost erotic.

Hermione turned around, incredulous, staring into his light gray eyes. "Let me guess. Is this an indecent proposition?"

Draco laughed. "Oh Hermione." She blushed. _What was his deal?_ She wondered.

Smoothly he moved closer to her, he reached her shoulder and pulled her around. Hermione felt trapped and cornered, staring at him mulishly. "What is it then?"

For a moment he regarded her, running his index finger lightly over her jawbone. "You know, Granger, I've always thought you were a cheeky bitch. I still remember that day you hit me in the face. But now, I think of you differently. I don't hate you, I just find you fascinating than most people's. You think you know everything don't you?"

Outraged, Hermione slapped his hand away. "How dare you! You're one to talk!"

"Yes, I suppose you're right," he chuckled, slowly taking a step closer. "I have always fantasized about you though and wondered what it would be like to have you as my wife. My very own lovely lover if you will."

Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh. "Only in your dreams, Malfoy. You might be able to talk stupid Pansy into being your slutty wife, but I would never be that foolish!"

Draco smirked and took another step forward, backing her into the bricked wall, his face now very close to hers. "You never know, Granger. I mean, you should never say never. After all, I always get what I want." His voice was a mere whisper, blowing in her ear.

Hermione wanted to slap him. "Good Gods, you're a vain and conceited arse."

Draco frowned, pressing his lean body next to hers; his mouth now inches from her own. "Oh don't be like that. You're my former partnered wife now. I feel that we should be getting along a lot better if we would be living _together. _Let's be friends at least." Slowly he pulled her into his arms and bent his head down slightly. Then he kissed her left cheek soundly and softly.

Hermione struggled in his arms, her head beginning to swim. She felt as if every nerve ending was coming to life in her body, the blood rushing through her veins. She could smell the toothpaste on his breath and the musky scent of spicy cologne on his clothes and in his hair. Never before had she ever been this close to him, his contact startling her.

He then slowly backed away, his expression soft and kind. "How nice, I should do this more often." He smirked. Seductively he leaned forward to nuzzle her neck. "I mean what if I were to agree to support and help you and your family financially, provided you act as my former wife?"

Hermione squawked incredulously. "What? Are you crazy?"

How did he know that? How did he know she and her family had money problems? How did he know they were broke and about to lose their old house? How did he know she desperately needed money for college and that her parents lost their jobs because they were laid off?

"How did you know about that?" She demanded.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I have my ways!" He smirked. "I'm saying I want you, Hermione." His voice was husky. "I will even draw up a contract. One that says I will help you and your family get back on your feet and live happily ever after, provided you pretend to be my former wife in public for four months."

"This is ludicrous! I would never do that!"

She didn't need his help! Those are her own problems, he shouldn't interfere with her personal life troubles! It wasn't his business!

Draco chuckled softly. "Oh come on, Hermione. You might enjoy it."

"I would never enjoy it!" she spat, pushing him away again. She was getting frustrated at the way he kept invading her space, standing so close. "I think you're the biggest arse there is!"

Draco grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Stop calling me that! You should behave. I shall spank you for this when we reach our apartment."

_Did he just say 'spank' that bastard? That ugly heart of his! _She worriedly thought.

"I will never pretend to be your wife!" Raggedly she broke free from his grip and reached the edge of the wall to leave, turning her back on him.

Draco stopped her, his hand holding hers, his chest pressed up against her spine. "Come on, Granger, " he teased, speaking softly in her ear. "You know as well as I do that your family life is at stake at the moment. If you really are the brightest, most excellent witch there is, what is four months of your life, compared to all the everlasting happiness you shall bring to yourself and your precious family?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I swear, Draco, you have no morals! None whatsoever!"

Draco brushed some of her delightful hair out of his way and kissed the back of her neck, his touch wondrously light. "Actually, I do have morals. They're just different from yours," he whispered smoothly. "What about your morals though, Granger? Are you prepared to bring your family happiness by spending four months of your life to be my fake wife?"

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, rudely shoving him aside before turning over the edge of the wall. "Never will I agree to that! I will see you in the entrance field as my _partner, _not my _husband!"_

"Have it your own way." Draco chuckled, his hand on his ribcage. "I will give you three days though to change your mind. Remember, your family's happiness is resting on your shoulders."

What did he know? Sure it was impossible to find work these days. Especially since her family is poor and without much of a college education. They both dropped out of college when they had her. And then, they kept working at the bank throughout her whole life. It wasn't like they were going to find a better or at least a normal job suitable for them anytime soon.

Hermione stiffened at his words, straightening her skirt and coat. Right now she had visions of him throwing her on their bed and having his way with her. It turned her on more than she ever wanted to admit. "You can forget it, Malfoy, I will never be your fake wife!" Instantly she raced to the outside field, her body trembling. She couldn't get out of there quick enough. She almost gasped though when she heard Draco laughing.

Hermione felt numb. That was the only way to describe it. If someone had told her a week ago that she would be in a hallway going over a contract that would legally indenture her to Draco Malfoy for four months, she would never have believed it. Yet here she was, sitting inside a black limo that was driving through New York City, leading her to their future temporary apartment. She was preparing to sign her life away.

After meeting with Draco yesterday, she had gone back to her best friends and told them what had happened in the hallway. She figured she would get sympathy and outrage. To her surprise though, she got neither. They wanted her to take his offer.

"You will be saving your family," Ginny told her. "And it's only for four months. It's also the exact length of time for our project. He's rather good looking too. It's not like he's going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry what? Good looking!" Harry was startled. "I'm way more handsome!" He pouted his lips.

Ginny reached his chin and squeezed it. "Of course you are, honey." She bend down and kissed him quickly on his lips.

_Oh great, _Hermione thought, _Here I come for my help and needs, while they go all intimate with each other! Just great! Oh, that was easy for her to say. She wouldn't be the one who would be getting her arse spanked with Malfoy's hand. As for his looks, did she really think that made a difference?_

Lavender Brown kept reminding her that she and Ron will be in Romania for their project.  
>"He won't even know about it."<p>

Yet, Hermione knew that wasn't true. Of course Ron would find out, because sooner or later he would. It was the way of the world. The less people who would know about it, the better. And she knew, Ron had a big mouth and was never able to keep secrets. On the other hand, Harry, Ginny, and Lavender were the perfect people to tell secrets to.

There was the other side of the equation; the muggle-born side that still lurked inside of her, that felt this whole agreement should be illegal. After all, in the Muggle world, it was. Yet magical folks just took it all in stride, as if indenturing oneself for personal uses was a common everyday practice. Sometimes she even wondered if she fit in the Wizarding World, because usually she was outraged by it.

Her friends were insistent though, pressuring her to agree, wearing her down. They felt it would be a good choice to sacrifice herself for the good of her family. After all, what other offers like this would she be offered again? Maybe never? It was really starting to depress her, until finally she caved in, calling Malfoy's cellphone. She felt sick.

Now, here she was in an elegant and highly expensive limo with a driver. Malfoy and his solicitors were inside the limo as well, trying to agree on a contract. It had been three hours. She had worn a simple tweed miniskirt and a white sweater, so her legs kept sticking to the leather seats, despite the fact she was wearing stockings. There was a cold draft coming from on top, making her shiver.

Malfoy was torturing her. There was no doubt about it. He didn't care either, sitting there arrogantly across from her, his gray eyes staring her down. He had her outnumbered too, surrounded by three solicitors, a stenographer and his so called future secretary, Miss Jenny, who was constantly getting him tea and biscuits or whatever his heart desired.

Hermione had no one. How would she get the money to get a lawyer?  
>She read the contract as many times as she could. Of course the contract itself was pretty racy, reading like an entertainment guide for Sodom and Gomorrah. Malfoy had listed practically every marriage act he could think of, which Hermione was allegedly supposed to agree to. This was one of the reasons the negotiation was taking so long. She didn't want to do everything on that list. It scared her.<p>

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Next, I would also like to have public intimacy removed from the contract," she argued apprehensively.

Draco leaned back against his seat cushion and shook his head. "Oh no… not that one. I refuse to remove that." Then he turned to look at Hermione, pointing his finger. "You're getting your lips wet, Granger. I've been wanting to kiss you for years."

Hermione clenched her fist. "Do you think you could be any more vulgar?" she quipped, glaring at Draco. Good Gods he was infuriating! That was his answer to practically everything on the contract. The man was determined to take her in every depraved manner thought possible. It was really pissing her off too. Now inundated with lascivious thoughts of Draco doing despicable things to her, she didn't quite know what to do with herself. That's when she decided that if she could just manage to get through these four months, she was going to hunt Malfoy down afterwards and geld him.

Draco just smiled at her, resting his hands behind his blond head "Well actually I could be more vulgar, but I don't think this is the appropriate time or place… maybe later," he winked.

Damn he was smug. Dressed more casually today in a sky-blue turtleneck sweater and a long black, leather jacket, Draco still looked sharp and sophisticated. Bastard!

Hermione sighed with frustration. "Good grief! I haven't managed to get even one marriage act item removed from the list. I am so not going to be a lawyer."

"Hey listen Granger, it's not that bad."

Hermione gritted her teeth, trying to control her temper. "Well you see, I have never been a fake wife before, so you'll just have to excuse me if it's got me a little on edge!"

Draco huffed and looked away, a hurt expression on his face.

Hermione snarled in fury. "Oh to hell with it! Lets just get this over with! I'm tired of arguing. Where's the bloody contract! I'll fucking sign it." Abruptly, she held over her opened hand, waiting for the contract to reach it.

Draco was practically grinning from ear to ear, sliding the contract over to her, he handed her a quill over the small table. When she took it, he grabbed her hand and held it for a second. "You won't regret this, Granger," he said softly.

Hermione blushed, his contact startling her, making her flesh tingle. "Believe me, I already regret it." Awkwardly she yanked her hand back. "You won't break the contract?"

Malfoy nodded in agreement. "I won't break the contract, Hermione. I promise."

Hermione snorted. "Yeah right." With shaky hands, she put her signature on the document. Immediately she felt a powerful flash of magic flowing through her hand, swirling in a rainbow of colors around her wrist as it etched a green monogrammed "M" right below her thumb. It was painful too, searing her skin like a thousand pin pricks. "Ouch! That hurts," she hissed, waving it around, glaring at it like a hideous wart. She was definitely Malfoy's property now. Angrily she choked back a sob and bowed her head in frustration.

Her body was now quivering with anticipation. It felt so odd, yet it was so annoyingly arousing. Malfoy seemed to be awakening feelings in her she never knew existed before.

At that very moment, they finally reached their luxurious apartment. When finally coming to a complete stop, Malfoy dismissed his staff quietly and then they all got out off the limo.

Malfoy turned to face Hermione. She could barely look at him. She felt so utterly defeated, her hands shaking.

Draco grabbed his briefcase. He seemed so tall, he seemed to loom over her, his presence somewhat intimidating.

"Aw Granger look at you. You're so woebegone. It's really not so bad being a fake wife… really. I think you will enjoy it." Gently he ran his finger over her cheek.

"And how would you know?" she shivered, wanting to brush his hand away, but knowing she couldn't.

Draco grinned. "You got a point. Please… sit more comfortably so we can talk." Elegantly, she sat back, resting her back.

Reluctantly her head was reeling. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She wanted to crawl under the limo and hide. Yet another side of her wanted to run her fingers all over Malfoy's body.

Draco sat down next to her and touched her hand, the buttery soft feel of the leather caressing her palm. "Look at me," he commanded.

Hermione turned to him, afraid to disobey.

Malfoy's face softened. "Don't look so glum," he said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I want to tell you a story. It started when I was sixteen. I was studying Magical Law Academics when my father approached me about getting married. You see, entrepreneurial skills are very important to our family. But marriage, I guess it's even more important. Both my parents are very strict about this. If I couldn't find a successful wife on my own and make it work, he said he would never let me run Malfoy Enterprises. So here I was, still a teenager technically, and I needed to start arranging my own successful marriage. And I knew if I didn't show up with a wife in at least three years, I was doomed. So I was desperate for ideas."

Hermione looked up at him in surprise. Why was he telling her this? This was not what she had been expecting at all. She figured he would be rubbing her face in his victory, yet he wasn't. He seemed to be trying to comfort her. He certainly wasn't the same boy she remembered.

Draco continued. "So anyway, here I was without a clue what to do, when I remembered a Professor of mine telling me that you should find a wife that you would truly love. That way your marriage will be a shine beacon of love, hope, and success. Now at nearly nineteen, I didn't really love anything, except facing a challenge. And then I thought of you. We both have always challenged each other, arguing and betting on who will prove is smarter and do better in school. How could I possibly marry a woman as tough and challenging as that? Yet that is precisely what I wanted to do. It was a complete lucky coincidence that I ended up being partnered up with you, as a married muggle couple."

Hermione was flabbergasted. "You must be joking?"

Malfoy shook his head. "I never joke about my what i do. It is a sign of quality and excellence to be a Malfoy law student, to be a Malfoy at all, and already seek a wife."

There was just something so authoritative and masterful about him now that she almost felt compelled to obey him. He certainly wasn't the boy she knew in school. She was actually quite wary of him.

Malfoy chuckled, shaking his head. "You know, Granger, you've got a lot to learn in life, but don't worry, I am going to teach you. But back to what I was saying. I wanted you to know that you are not dealing with an amateur. I'm a complete gentleman."

Hermione nodded, a quiver of anticipation running up her spine.

Gruffly, Malfoy stood to his feet and held out his hand for hers to reach it in order to leave the car and finally walk to their apartment.

Nervously, Hermione stood up.

_This is surely going to be THE MOST depressing period of my entire life…_she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Enchanted Marriage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 4

"I want to get a good look at the city!" Hermione bloated nervously.

"I can't believe this…Can't you just get inside?" Draco looked at her helplessly. They were both literally touching the door knob of building entrance door when Hermione decided to take a good look at Manhattan.

"It's my very first time in America! Can't you be more understanding?" She threw her arms in the air.

"I sure can be _honey, _but unfortunately I'm pretty DARN tired and so please do not and DO NOT pressure me!" He narrowed his eyes.

"What's the big deal? You don't have to go you know! I'll go by myself!"

Just then Draco busted out laughing with all his might. "Go by yourself...You have a good sense of humor Granger, I must admit. But no, you'll walk the streets of New York by yourself over my dead body!" He glared at her.

He looked around, the streets were dirty as he could ever imagine, Muggles emerged from every corner, walking around in their common clothes. Shop signs were faded and graffiti was painted on the walls.

"I don't understand what you're so excited about!" He said coolly, "except that it is the world's biggest hole, nothing but nothing, do not make it sound special."

Hermione looked at him in amazement, "the big hole- How can you say this amazing place is a hole!" She exclaimed, slipping slightly from her shoulder bag.

Draco did not flinch, "why you love this place suddenly dawned on me. Well…no, it's getting late, we must go."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, she had so much to say to him, but the burden of her predicted responses got to her, she found herself saying: "Unbelievable!"

"The most sophisticated," Draco said sarcastically, "indeed a compelling argument!" He grinned as he raised his eyes carefully and surveyed the place. "Come on" he said briefly and made his way to the elevator.  
>_<p>

Hermione did not even notice that just now they were standing in front of a tall and elegant building.

The lobby they entered was large and luxurious. Carpeting crimson chairs and tables were scattered around the room and pictures of famous people who once lived there hung on the walls.

"Wow," Hermione blurted out, "so pretty."

Draco, who was galvanized by the scene, gave a snort of laughter, "probably her first time setting foot in just this type of place…." He mumbled.

Hermione, burning from the inside, looked at him furiously. "Will you stop that?" She asked in a rhetorical tone completely.

"No, not really," he said in arrogance.

"Ohhhhhh!" She growled, "What have I done to deserve such a terrible punishment!" She stomped her foot.

Draco himself thought, "Oh…Don't think of it as a punishment. It's the only way to save your family is it not?" he replied, "I would never make you do anything that you don't want to do. I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoy's are taught to treat people with respect. I know I've been a jerk all this time, that' s just because I was a spoiled brat, but now…I'm willing to make it up to you and have you see me as a better person. Nonetheless, a good one. I'm sorry for the entire burden I've caused you," an apologetic look appeared on his face. "Fine. I'm sorry, I'll get all the intimate regulations out of our contract. I don't want to win your body, but your heart instead." A smug grin appeared on his face. "I just like you so much I couldn't help myself but practically pin you to the wall and kiss your neck. You see, you're just so irresistible sometimes…" He smiled.

Since when was he so nice? Yesterday he was a complete arse! And now he's apologizing to her for everything? Oh My God! Just, OMG!

Muttering to herself confusingly, Hermione made her way to the clerk at the front desk, which was busy at the moment with the computer screen in front of him.

The clerk was tall and very thin, his skin was dark, and he was wearing a green and ornate evening suit.

Draco cleared his throat, prompting the clerk to look up from his small computer screen and look at both Hermione and Draco.

"Yes...?" The clerk said slowly, surveying the boy placed in front of him.

Draco looked at Hermione with a look of embarrassment. Although he was not used to people asking what he needed, because they already knew it in advance, he would not show Hermione any sign of ignorance because in terms of his father - a lack of knowledge equals weakness.

Hermione stepped forward and said: "Forgive me, sir; we came to rent an apartment."

It was possible to clearly see the glinting eyes of the man - a spark that when someone was going to get a large sum of money.

"Welcome to the swankiest apartment complex: 'Oedipus'!" The clerk said, a smirk on his narrow face.

He turned to his computer keyboard, "what's your name?" He asked without looking up from the monitor.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy" Hermione replied.

"... And Draco Malfoy," the man repeated absently, typing in their names.

"Ah, here it is," he said finally. "The apartment is registered under the name of Albus Dumbledore, right?" The clerk asked shortly.

Hermione nodded.

"Then," the clerk pulled a key from a drawer that had a label on, which had the complex's name imprinted on it in gold and silver letters, and handed it to Hermione. "Fifth floor," the clerk said.

"Thank you" Hermione replied with a polite smile.

"Enjoy your stay here!" He cried as they walked to the elevator.

Hermione grinned wryly.

Hermione stared with awe as she looked around the floor with amazement "It's so beautiful around here!" Draco smirked at her comment.  
>_<p>

Their apartment was a large and spacious place. It even had large, luxurious rugs.

The walls were painted a soft blue, a small table was placed in one corner of the room where both sides were small, carved wooden. Curtains of white colors were hung on the huge glass windows, practically making them look shiny. Hermione suddenly realized something was wrong as she discovered the very last room down the hall. It was the only bedroom she was able to find, and yet, it had to have a big screen TV AND—a luxurious double, king sized bed.

"There must be some mistake," said Hermione, her eyes never leaving the bed.

"With all the money he must have, he couldn't get a full sized bed?" Draco thought out loud, his tone dripping with venom. "But the smaller the bed is the closer we'll be…" He thought sadly.

"There must be some mistake" repeated Hermione again.

Draco looked at her, "Say it again, I do not think I got it the first time," he said sarcastically.

Hermione looked at him with a full deep hatred she had never known for a long time, "I'm not going to share anything, let alone a bed!" She cried.

"But!" Replied in disbelief. He placed his hand behind his neck and pouted his lips, "It's not fair!" He mumbled quietly. He then took a deep breath and agreed "I could sleep on the couch if you'd like. If not, I can always join you here," He went over to the bed, sat on the very edge of it, placed his hand on it and moved it in a circular motion and said, "where we can be _together."_ He grinned, but still, showed a sign of respect.

Hermione admitted to herself that she wanted to sleep next to him. But at the same time, she was also nervous about it. What if he truly only wanted her body and not her heart as he said?  
>_<p>

After several minutes, they decided that Draco would sleep on the couch in the living room and Hermione would sleep on the bed, along with her privacy, as stated in the contract.

Hermione sat next to the little table and pulled out her the map and class notebook and started writing on it. She thoroughly started planning for their report and how she would write it.

Draco on the other hand, was busy learning to use the black, square box that rested across from the bed.

"This thing is amazing," he said, half to himself, half to Hermione.

"That thing Mr. Smartarse is called a television." Hermione corrected with a grin at the sight of Draco's astonished face.

"I do not care what you call it, I want one!" He replied, without taking his eyes from the TV.

Hermione shook her head, sighed, and went back to work.

Draco tapped on all the kinds of the remote control buttons in his hand, and without realizing his actions – he pressed Mute.

"Hey!" He cried angrily, "the sound is gone!"

"Hit 'Mute'"explained Hermione, still working hard. She was smart after all and always did her best at writing school reports.

"Sorry I don't..!" He apologized, still not understanding what to do.

Hermione breathed lightly, "fucking idiot…" she hissed.

Draco, in his part, continued to try to have the sound back - but without much success.

"This thing is freaking demonic." He muttered, his frustration growing.

Hermione tried to ignore his comments ,but eventually she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She rose from her seat and moved toward him.

She held out her hand and she said most serene thing she could ever say, "Give it to me."

"Give you what?" He looked at his with a smirk, he thoroughly licked his lips. She closed her eyes and sighted, "Fucking pervert…" she whispered.

"Give it to me and I'll have the sound come back." she said more firmly.

He only looked at her with amusement; their intimate sexual fascinations filled his mind. Hermione's nerves came to a dead end.

She sighted once again, shook her head and returned to sit back down on the chair to work on her report.

After several minutes, Draco gave up trying to return the TV back to its normal state.

He got out of bed and explored the bedroom.

"This place is just boring," he declared.

"Sorry I'm not entertaining you enough," Hermione mumbled quietly.

"You're not much fun when you're working, because then, I get bored and know I can't distract you, since it's important to you and all." he intoned.

She looked up, surprised that he was even listening to what she said.

"Well ..." She started to say, "Time to go to work"

"Work!" He shuddered at the thought.

Hermione rose from her seat, "Yes, work! We are not here to sit at all day!"

"But!" Draco said.

"No but! We need to get this done!" She stated.

"We have four months!"

"Must you remind me how long we have to be together!" She wanted to cry.

"Together?" He smirked again, "In which way?" He was a complete-

"Sweet mother of god!" She flew her arms in the air again today. I'm going to explore the apartment again since I don't even want to look at your ugly face!" She spat at his face.

She stormed out of the room.

"Everyone but you say my so called 'Ugly Face' is handsome and charming, okay!" He called back.

Okay, a large kitchen, a large living room, a large bathroom…Oh great, the only bathroom that they're going to have to share!

A study room, a storage room, a dining room, a fireplace…Man! Everything in this darn place is so darn huge and highly expensive looking!

"Exactly how expensive it this place? How would we be able to afford it!" She thought for a moment…Then her eyes widened.

"DRACO!"

Draco stormed out of the bedroom in shock and shouted, "WHAT IS IT? WHAT'S WRONG SWEETHEART?"

"Where is our assigned teacher?" She worriedly asked with her hands on her mouth. Draco blinked his eyes for a moment, looked at her in disbelief, breathing quickly out of shock yet again and replied,

"Our assigned teacher?" He looked to his left and right, "How the hell should I know?" He stated.

"Well they're supposed to help us settle in and find a job you freak!" She shouted even louder.

He paced back and forth trying to think of what to do. Hermione's eyes only followed his movement with her arms folded tightly.

"I think he or she should be here soon! I mean right?" He looked at her confused.

Moments later she started to frown heavily. "What are we going to do?"

"How about we make-out until the teacher will show up?"

She frowned and let out a cry of protest, "Shut up!" She's had enough!

She waved her hand to slap Draco, but his hand was faster and he stopped her to continue. His grip was stronger than she imagined.

"Come on," he huffed and scoffed, "let's not become violent upon one another. It's not what I want." He said, his eyes filled with honesty.

One second she sank into his blue eyes - gray staring at her with passion. But the irreverent voice in her head snapped her back to reality.

He let her go and left her while walking to the door.

Hermione stared at him, rubbing her hand hurt. "I wouldn't mind us going violent against one another! It's not like I'm scared of you!" She shot.

Draco whipped around and stood close to her so she could feel the warmth of his body. "So go ahead," he whispered, "hit me. Hit me and I'll give you one good reason to back off."

She couldn't stop staring at him. Only now she realized how manly he seemed just now.

"Is this the type of man you see me as Granger?" He looked her concerned. His eyes were filled with so much light and seriousness. It made her stomach growl. She did nothing, only looked at his eyes with shock and was silent.

A wicked smile appeared on his lips, "Just as I thought," he said contemptuously. "Come on, let's go." He moved back to the door.

"Where?" She asked suspiciously.

He turned up at her, "to find that darn teacher of ours."

She nodded and followed him out their apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Enchanted Marriage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 5

"GOT HIT BY A CAB?" Draco and Hermione shouted at once.

"Yes he did. Just this morning she was sent to the hospital. It was a terrible situation. Boy am I glad to never have to have a tight schedule…Otherwise I would have hurried along the road and got hit by a cab of some sort. Much like you're teacher has been." A teenaged receptionist mumbled.

"How is this possible? What are we going to do?" Draco placed both his hands on his temples and shut his eyes in frustration.

"Perhaps we can go visit her at the hospital?" Hermione figured out of worry. They were both at the lobby. It was quite a day for both of them.

"You might be right…" Draco agreed. _

"It's quite all right children." Professor Rolanda Hooch looked at both Draco and Hermione. "Don't pity me. I'll be all right. In a few months or so…" She started sobbing.

Hermione handed her a handkerchief and sad on the edge of her bed.

"If there's anything we can do, please, tell us. We'll be more than happy—"

"Oh don't be ridiculous," Professor Rolanda Hooch laughed, "I'll be fine. Believe me. My doctor is a complete handsome man, from Jersey. Believe me I'll be all right."

Hermione pointed to the Professor's broken leg and arm.

The professor shrugged. "As long as I'm not dead, I am fine. I mailed my ideas and encouragements to your apartment, regarding your assignment. Good Luck. If you have any questions, feel free to call me or simply visit me." She smiled.

Hermione breathed in relief, "Thank you professor, you're a great help." She stood up and slightly bowed to her. "Have a good day."

"You too Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Draco shook hands with the professor, smiled, and then left after Hermione out the door.

When they returned to their apartment, it was early evening.

"I guess now we'll be completely independent," Hermione sighed and lay down on the bed.

"What a pity," Draco said sarcastically.

She raised herself up. "I wonder where Harry and Ron are," she wondered aloud.

"Who knows…" he replied, not looking at her.

"Well, I'm sure they're happy. Since they're with their _girlfriends_ and everything" she replied.

A moment of silent filled the room, along with a feeling of awkwardness. It had been quite a day for both of them. After a few more minutes, Draco spoke up,

"Do you feel trapped or scared while you're with me?" Draco suddenly asked.

"Draco, I signed the contract just this morning for heaven's sake!" She groaned.

"I don't care. I care for you. Real or fake. You're _my wife." _She blushed and turned away from him.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked at her seriously. "Whenever you do feel trapped, please, let me know."

She sat up and looked at him, "Well, you've given me no choice Draco. I'm only doing this for my family." She stared him down.

"Well," His eyebrows rose, "Hermione, I'm only trying to help your family." Her eyes narrowed.

"Why?" She asked loudly.

"Hey both of us have our reasons. I need a wife and you need money."

They both stared at each other for a short moment when then,

Suddenly, a gentle knock on the window of the room made them both turn their gaze.

"What the hell -" Hermione got up and walked toward the window, she drew the curtain aside and stared in surprise at the translucent, shaded gray-blue owl- staring back at her.

"Chaser" Draco was surprised, "I was wondering when the bird is going show up!"

Hermione opened the window and let the owl inside.

Chaser was spectacular, he sat on the back of the chair next to the desk and began to clean its feathers.

Hermione stared at the creature more amazingly when she heard her stomach growling. This sound reminded her - she had not eaten since morning.

And without a word to Draco, she took the room key and went toward the local grocery store to get some sandwiches and drinks. She was deadly tired from all of her recent experiences. Sometimes, when she was quite close to Draco, she felt odd and weird. It's like he had that certain power that took over her and made her feel nothing but different person.  
>_<p>

When Hermione returned to the room, she found Draco in the same position where she had left him.

"Gee, I went for an hour and you did not budge from the television," she said critically.

"I'm too starved to be in any other position" he replied automatically.

She gasped softly, "I was hoping to go to bed" she said.

"I was hoping to eat," he said nastily. He then shrugged and lay back down on the bed.

She exhaled angrily, "I'm going to take a shower!" She announced, took clothes from her bag and made her way toward the bathroom and slammed the door.

Draco looked back at the TV, "Perhaps she wouldn't mind if I took a few bites from one of her sandwiches?" He looked at the bathroom, smirked, and pulled one sandwich out of the paper bag.

Several hours later, Hermione felt the fatigue was upon her. It was a long day.

She wore her silky Pajamas and made her way to the bed, only to be finding Malfoy stupidly asleep already. She sighted, disgusted at the thought of lying next to the man she hated.

_But you actually find him wonderful don't you? _A voice in her head startled her.

"Snap out of it!" She whispered, mentally slapping herself.

The cool touch of the blanket on her skin was an anesthetic, she closed her eyes for a moment, relaxed and calm setting of a soft bed. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, too tired to carry Malfoy to his couch. She was too exhausted right now.

_The very next morning…_

Draco was lying awake in bed, staring blankly at the television, looked as if he was trying to turn it on with the remote.

After several failed attempts, he placed the remote back down on the nightstand.

He turned his supercilious gaze to Hermione lying beside him, yawned softly and closed his eyes when he heard her mutter in her sleep, Draco ..."

His eyes opened in surprise. He looked at her again; a little lift from the corner of her lips was discovered.

He grinned, smirked, and then went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Hermione woke up several minutes later, a strange dream memory of her and Draco in a dinner date from the night before was still fresh in her memory, she got out of bed, her stomach rumbling. And exactly why was she dreaming of him at night? WHY? WHY?

Too tired to go shopping for groceries, she decided to call Draco's limo driver and have him buy a few things for them. Draco told her she could call him whenever she needed someone to do something for her. And so she did just that.

When Draco came out of the shower, he found Hermione rooting city maps.

"Honey, it's only nine in the morning and you're already starting to work?" He said surprisingly.

Hermione looked up, surprised more and more about the dream going on and on in her mind. She did not know what caused her to dream of something so far unrealistic.

"Somebody's got to work," she replied coldly, "while the idiot does nothing but sit in front of the TV all day." She replied. "I do not want to mention names here, Draco, but if anyone here thinks that the other does all the work for him, he's wrong. Big time."

Draco did not answer, only smirked, as usual, and just looked around the room, "Did you happen to talk to somebody while I was in the shower?" He asked.

She thought a little, "Well, I just called your limo driver to buy some groceries. Cause' you know at some point we will have to buy our own groceries with our own money."

"Oh," Draco touched his stomach, "I suppose I'll go down to the store and buy something," he said, and started for the door when Hermione said, "Do not bother, I ordered him to buy the groceries for the both of us. Do not think of myself as a selfish person."

He turned, staring at her surprised, "Really, why?" The last part of his tone became suspicious and investigating.

She shrugged and went back to work.

He sat down opposite her quietly, still staring at her suspiciously, when a soft knock sounded at the door.

She looked up at him, Draco stayed where he was, fiddling with his unusually sparkling gold ring. He got that as a gift from his mother on his birthday last year. He loved her very much.

She got up from her seat and went to open the door.

"You smell nice." Draco suddenly stated. She sighted.

A Chubby man stood in the doorway, holding a brown bag filled with groceries.

"Good morning" he said.

"Good morning" Hermione replied. The man placed the bag on the kitchen counter.

"Scrambled eggs, fresh croissants, hot coffee and chocolate mousse for dessert ..." he declared. "I got those at a Café, figured you'd want something special since it's your first morning together."

She smiled. Draco could smell the appetizing scent and let his legs guide him to the kitchen. He felt his stomach screaming and was about to pounce on the food, here and now, but he forced himself to keep his composure.

"Enjoy" the man smiled, making his way out the front door.

After the man left, Hermione sat back down.

They ate their breakfast in silence, with only the clatter of silverware sounds.

Draco's gaze wandered to the bedroom where he remained until half an hour ago.

A mischievous smile appeared on his face, "Did you sleep well?" He asked without taking his eyes off the bedroom.

She raised her eyebrow, "Why?" She questioned him.

He hummed for a moment, "just interested" he answered briefly and sipped his coffee.

"You're never 'just interested'. What do you want?"

"Nothing" he replied while smiling a small and not visible smile.

She just looked at him a moment, trying to imagine what was the real intention behind his question. And because she could not find one, she replied, "I slept fine, I guess," and returned to her meal.

He nodded to confirm her words. Eyes glued on his plate. Still an arrogant smile on his lips.

"You've had ..." He took his time, "sweet dreams?" He asked, looking through her.

Hermione felt as though someone had slapped her face. She choked on a piece of croissant that was in her mouth, staring at Draco in shock, it seemed he did not mind. He just raised his eyebrows as if waiting for an answer.

"I ... uh ... do not remember," she lied, trying to sound calm.

One of the properties that Draco would know was when someone would lie to him, no doubt a trait which he inherited from his father.

Hermione hoped that this wouldn't be a big of a deal, he still smiled though.

She wondered why Draco asked nervously so. Could he know something about her dream last night?

She searched frantically for something else to talk about, but it seemed Draco was not going to go on. He cleaned his mouth with a white napkin, arranged the pieces into a pile and stood up from his chair and cleaned his dishes.

"Come sweetheart, you're done eating so we could go. We are not here just to sit around all day," he said sarcastically. The trial looks very familiar to Hermione, she said that to him yesterday, and now - he used it against her.

"I'm done eating. I lost my appetite," she said nervously concealed; now doing her dished.

He always knows the sensitive points of each person, how does he do it all the time? Hermione wondered.

"Need help?" Draco smiled while folding his arms. Hermione blushed. God, why was he so good looking? And why did he have to smirk at her all the time. It's not like she was a fool or anything. She wasn't his toy, only his fake wife.

Before having more awkward moments she briskly walked to the bedroom for her suitcase and took away some clothes, went into the shower and dressed. It's been only one day and she longed to go home. Even though, it was the last place she wanted to be in due to her family relationship problems. But she missed her friends the most. She felt lonely and weak. Every moment with Draco seemed like an eternity. Always superior, thinks he's better than anyone else. Today will be his first day in real life, and not knowing what to expect (and certainly not for good).  
>_<p>

"Jesus!"

"What?" Hermione blinked quickly.

"What are you wearing?" Draco looked at her up and down.

"What is wrong with my clothes?" She looked at him disbelievingly.

"Well for one thing, look at this long skirt!" Contemptuously he bent down and lifted her hem with his thumb and forefinger, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "What is this, the 1930s or something? Nobody wears tweed anymore. Not even my parents."

Hermione grumbled under her breath. "Yes…well, your parents dress like some outrageous carnival act from the 1800s or something."

"What did you say?" he grinned wickedly. "I didn't hear you. A carnival what?"

"Nothing!" Immediately she shut up. It would do no good to insult his family. Quickly she went in another direction. "My mother wears tweed and so do I! It's very sensible."

Draco grinned. "I don't want you to be sensible, Granger. I want you sexy." Roughly he pulled her towards him, ignoring her angry frown and kissed her soundly on her neck. He smelled like leather and coffee, his body deliciously warm.

Hermione stiffened, every nerve ending springing to life. Good Gods! She felt like she might melt, a spark of desire stirring inside her.

Draco gave her a knowing smile. "Aw, Granger, when was the last time someone kissed you good and proper? It couldn't have been Weasley now? That guy could barely find his own lips let alone anything else."

Hermione frowned. "You don't know what you are talking about. Ron is a whole lot better then you are. And besides he's got a girlfriend! You're just jealous…Malfoy."

Draco chuckled. "Me? Jealous of the weasel…not likely." For a moment he gave her a meaningful look, before opening the front door. "Weasley only had one thing that I wanted."

Hermione blushed and stepped outside the door.

They went all around Manhattan searching for jobs. Hermione was supposed to be working as a teacher in middle school and Draco was supposed to find a job at the grief center.

"Are you excited?" Draco asked as they hurried along the New York streets.

"Hmmm, a little. I've never taught anyone before. Surely I'd be a bad example…"

"When's the first day of school?" Hermione looked at her assigned papers.

"It says here in just a few days. They start in mid-September I suppose."

"I guess they assigned us the type of jobs that they know we won't like doing." Draco sighted. "But," Draco grinned, his hands on his hips. "I know you'll be a great teacher. You may not believe it but I do. You just need a little push." Gracefully he walked over to her and kissed her hand, teasingly nibbling on her fingertips, his gray eyes staring straight into hers.

Hermione blushed. "Will you stop that," she snapped, yanking her hand away.

"Aw… but that's my hand… is it not?" He grabbed for her again, backing her towards the wall, his body now inches away. "So let me see. Should I take what is mine now?" He chuckled. "I think it's high time I date you. I feel it's my duty to teach you some of the fringe benefits of being a fake wife."

Hermione snorted. "Fringe benefits my arse!" Deep down she could hardly wait. She was finding it disconcerting though - the way he just treated her like that. Of course, when she thought about the contract she had signed, technically he did.

"So what do you have in mind?" She realized as soon as the words escaped her, how stupid they sounded.

Draco reached out and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, I think you know," he teased, giving her a kiss on her forehead, his gray eyes darkening as he gently guided her down the street.

_Me a middle school teacher and Draco, a grief consultant…_She thought. _Oh…my…god._


	6. Chapter 6

**The Enchanted Marriage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 6

The rest of their week was pretty much stressed. Hermione went to the school to talk with the principal regarding her teaching and Draco went to the local Grief Center to talk to patients and support them, as his boss taught him how to.

Hermione made sure to ignore Malfoy as much as she could, even though every now and then he would glance at her and admire her for no god damned reason. She was annoyed by it and always made sure to be very busy and have a tight schedule. She would wake up early in the morning and return home late at night to only avoid him. Sometimes she would go to the library to work on her planned syllabus and teaching or even take a walk at a park and eat a hot dog or something. In New York, you would never be bored. After all, it was known as the city that never sleeps.

Hermione liked being busy. She loved working and being stressed. After all, she was smart. Very smart. And started wondering about her future and career as well. This whole teaching thing got her excited. She never felt like this before.

It was her time to get ready for her career move. She felt it. She felt like she would discover something big. It's the one thing she was fascinated about: the move to her dream job. She wanted a good job for herself and one that she would enjoy as well.

She was a new type of leader that was emerging: people who apply their vision, talents, creativity, and energy not only to their work but to their entire lives, changing the world for themselves and those around them. These people are not just living their lives—they're _leading _them. This was her territory of a life entrepreneur.

Smiling, Hermione reviewed over her planned syllabus.  
>She was only teaching three classes over the course of the fall semester:<p>

**East Side Public Middle School**

**Eighth Grade: English Reading Development  
>Syllabus<strong>

Instructor: Hermione Jane Granger

Fall 2011  
>M-Fri<br>Room L406

**Course Description:** Eighth Grade Language Arts is designed to involve the student in applying reading, writing, listening, speaking, and viewing skills in an independent manner through meaningful interdisciplinary tasks. Students will continue to develop an appreciation for literature through the study of literary elements in classic and contemporary selections. Emphasis is placed on moving from the literal to the abstract in the students' critical thinking skills and in the use of language. This course is specially designed to develop strategies as well for reading a variety of college level materials. Students will learn ways to interact with what they read in order to increase appreciation as well as comprehension. The course will cover close analysis of reading, flexible approaches to reading, vocabulary development, and study skills.

**Course Theme:** Exploration of the human experience and triumph over adversity.

**Required Materials: **Dictionary, three-ring binder for notes and handouts; plenty of clean binder paper, highlighters, stapler, pencils, black or blue pens, and index cards.

**Methods of Instruction:** Students will be engaged in the learning process by :

•Individual exploration and research  
>•Group lectures and discussions<br>•Small group team oriented activities  
>•Hands-on activities such as projects and portfolio work<br>•Oral presentations  
>•Written compositions<p>

**Course Competencies**

1. Use word recognition and vocabulary skills to communicate.  
>2. Apply strategies and skills to comprehend, respond to, interpret, or evaluate a variety of texts of increasing levels of difficulty.<br>3. Express, communicate, evaluate, or exchange ideas effectively.  
>4. Apply Standard English to communicate<p>

**Course Expectations: **

•Attendance is necessary to keep up with the class. If a student misses class time, they are missing the instruction time needed to learn a skill. However, if a student must miss class, they are required to make up missed work in a timely manner (1 day for each excused day missed, after which deductions will be made for late work).

•Students are expected to be in their seat when the tardy bell rings. If not, they will be counted tardy. Four tardies will earn a morning detention.

•Students are required to participate in class and be respectful to their peers, themselves, and their teacher. Consequences for misconduct may include detention, written assignments, parent notification, or office referral.

•Plagiarism and cheating have no place in a community of learners. Each student is required to put forth their personal best. Everyone has something important and valuable to add to our learning experience. If a student is suspected of plagiarism or cheating, the parents and the principal will be notified and consequences will be determined.

•Students are required to keep up with their assigned reading and turn in assignments on time. Students will lose valuable learning experiences if they come to class unprepared.

**Major Works and Assignments:** We have many exciting and enriching activities to look forward to this year. Some of these will require outside preparation and the aid of a parent to be successful. Here is a list of required major projects that each student will be responsible for:

•**Research Paper and PowerPoint:** Each student will go through the process of researching a person and creating a 2 page research report and PowerPoint presentation (Accelerated). It is imperative that your child keep up with their work and deadlines. They will be responsible for 20 note cards, 5 sources, an outline, works cited page, rough and final copy of their paper.

•**Independent book Studies:** Accelerated English students will be responsible for an independent study of the nonfiction "The Diary of Anne Frank." They may choose a typical "book report" or they may choose from a number of portfolio activities that will be due one week before the SEM Ifinal exam. They will also be responsible for keeping up with a reading journal, due at the same time.

•**Class Novels:** We will read and study several novels as a class. Various activities and projects will be tied to the novels. The following required readings are:

o Flowers for Algernon  
>o One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest<br>o Mockingbird  
>o Romeo &amp; Juliet (Shakespeare)<p>

•**Additional Help: **Please feel free to speak with me before or after class with questions or concerns. The English Lab is also open during the summer for additional help with this course.

**Grading:** Students will be graded in a variety of ways including formal assessments such as tests; participations grades for daily work; and authentic assessments using rubrics for oral presentations, projects, and written assignments. Students will be encouraged to self-evaluate their work and to evaluate their peers' work. The grading scale is as follows:

• 100 - 95 = A

• 94 – 85 = B

• 84 – 75 = C

• 74 – 70 = D

• 69 and below = F

_Perhaps it's too intense? _Hermione thought. _Nah, these students need to learn. I want them to be ready for High School and College and be the best students that they can possibly be. I'm going to teach at one of the best Middle School's in New York City for god's sake! I can do this! I'm a teacher!_

As she remembered, the school was an elegant building. She was unused to seeing such wealth, staring up at the fierce-looking gargoyles that adorned the roof in awe. The school lobby near the beautiful entrance doors had two elevators that lead to different grade levels. The inside of the elevators of which was elegantly decorated with marble floors and gold hand railings.

First floor was attendance, admission, and faculty staff rooms. Second floor was 6th grade, third floor was 7th grade, and fourth floor was 8th grade. The school cafeteria and gym was situated in another building.

There was even a bubbling three-tiered fountain that sat in the center of the lobby; a wintergreen copper dragon perched on top.

Her classroom on the fourth floor was amazing. Its entrance contained a double door that led you to a bright and spacious classroom decorated in dark cherry wood and cream-colored marble floor. There were various paintings and a large green chalkboard.

Her desk was sumptuous and extravagant, bigger than the library's desks. The entire classroom contained giant windows that displayed a breathtaking view of the city. There was also a green and blue crystal orb sitting at the far edge of her desk. The student's seats were nice and comfy looking.

It was lovely, but it was not what made Hermione gasp.

If she was going to have to teach at this school, she might as well buy new professional, modest, sophisticated looking clothes. Cause' her current clothes were simply not working. Oh boy.

_I bet they even have school uniforms…_She thought.

A lot has happened throughout that week. Hermione met two young women at their early twenties. They encountered one another at the library. Apparently, the all liked to read.

You would wonder how Hermione can teacher in a school without a college degree? Well, it's simple. Her principal cast a spell on all of your bosses so they would accept you as another former employee at their workplace.

It was the only way.

Hermione, besides reading and working on her class plans, talked with her friends Macey and Lila about her love life. They were all very understandable.

"It's okay, all of my boyfriends dumped me for younger girls. They were stupid." Macey shrugged. They were currently at a diner eating fast food, discussing their love lives.

"I'm only single because I choose to be. I don't trust men anymore. I need a break!" Lila pouted her lips.

"You say that every time. And then after a few days, you encounter a handsome man whom you recall is your one and only!" Macey laughed and took another bite of her cheese burger.

"I do hope to meet the one someday. I had a date that was cancelled." Hermione made a sad face. So she met someone, he was the librarian. He seemed young and nice. And that was that, setting up a date and then cancelling it! What a jerk! Why does Malfoy have to be the only man in her life right now?

"It's unspeakable! Absolutely unspeakable!" Hermione added and took a huge sip from her black coffee.

"Oh Hermione, I've been with tons of men on dates and sexual interactions. I do admit I slept with every one of them after every first date. It was nice. Although it kinda became a habit…Did you ever sleep with a man on a first date?" Macey tried to comfort her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, "Macey! Just because you go around sleeping with many men on first dates doesn't mean everybody has to!" She called.

"Oh honey I'm sorry he cancelled!" Lila worried, placing her hand on Hermione's "Was it anybody special?" Both girls moved closer to Hermione to find out the answer to that question.

Hermione shrugged and sighted, "Well that's not the point! He might have taken me someplace where I'd meet someone who is!"

"You know," Macey looked at the window, "It's amazing how mean guys can be."

"It's awful!" Lila sobbed a bit.

Hermione took another sip of her coffee and shrugged. Who cared? It's not like she expected love from the man, she just wanted other men in her life beside Draco. It's not like she was breaking the contract rules. There was nothing there that mentioned her not allowed to see other men. It was only the things she had to do with Draco. Mostly it was about how they would behave together in public and in front of his family and father.

Just thinking of Draco made her tired. She already wanted to sleep. A deep sleep that is. Somewhere where Draco wouldn't be present.

Because Draco, awoke different feelings and thoughts that Hermione never knew were capable of awakening.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Enchanted Marriage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 7

_**London, October 2001**_

_Being invisible did have its advantages, I knew no one would notice me, not even if the gleaming ballroom floor decided to open up and swallow me. It wouldn't happen, of course. Disappearing in the middle of the middle of a crowded room was wrong. _

_ I surrendered the urge to disappear, relegating it to the land of impossible things—a vast continent in my world. Impossible things…a smile that was not forced, a compliment that was not barbed, a dream that was not punctured by the cruel thorn of disappointment. _

_ As I pressed myself back in a half-domed alcove window I heard gossip. The old ladies. Why were the talking about me of all people? _

_ "She's the black bird of the classroom in more ways than one," whispered a scandalized voice. "She is so different from the rest of the students. So dark and ill-favored, while her classmates are all fair as mayflowers. Oh she is quite strange!"_

_ "Even her father's fortune failed to buy her a proper education,"came the reply. _

_ "It'll take more than money—"_

_ I stormed out of my hiding spot and startled the speakers. I pretended I hadn't heard them. It shouldn't have hurt so much. By now I should be used to the humiliation. But I wasn't, God help me. I wasn't. Particularly not tonight at a party to honor my classmates 9__th__ birthday. And, celebrating her good fortune only served to magnify my disgraceful state._

_ God, why am I so different? Why am I not rich or even the least bit richer than I am now? Why is it that everyone in the world are pointing their fingers at me and blame me for only of who and what I am? _

_Yours Truly,_

_ Hermione Jane Granger_

Hermione read that page over and over again. She remembered that night. She remembered the party and the embarrassment she faced. It was truly a dilemma. It was like being the ugly duckling in a room filled with many beautiful swans. You'd know the feeling, wouldn't you?

It was past midnight and Hermione couldn't sleep. Draco was sleeping gracefully on the couch as usual and Hermione, well, sitting there at the kitchen by herself was certainly not good news.

She's fought with her parents again. Yes, they called. She had a simple, cheap cellphone in order to stay in touch with them while she's away with the assignment and everything.

They didn't understand. They didn't understand her or her feelings. They didn't understand the magical world. Always saying how foolish she was when she became a witch. Well, she wanted to. It didn't matter to her that she was a mudblood. In fact, she couldn't care less.

Why am I so different? The though appeared again in her mind over and over again. Why? Why was Hermione different? Well, we've listed so many reasons regarding that part. But, there was something else wasn't there? Something about Hermione made Draco Malfoy catch his breath every time he laid his eyes on her. Every time she'd smile or whimper, he'd know what to do and what to say. Every moment, even if she's normally angry with him, he'd find that charming and kind woman that she truly is deep inside. Even if she did not accept his heart just yet, he knew that someday she'd come for him. And how did he know? Well..

Hermione Jane Granger is a genius regarding academics and the philosophical life. But the only thing that she didn't know of was that: Love.

And love, ladies and gentleman, was what Draco Malfoy was an expert about. Love was what he knew best about. How? You'd ask. Well, it's a secret you'd find out later.

It was Saturday morning, early morning, midnight morning to be more exact. It was their first Saturday together as the first week ended. As we've explained before, it was massive. Going to work every day, being lucky enough to find it, and doing well in it is also good. Hermione liked it though. She didn't know why, but she liked the idea of teaching students. Pre-teenaged students that is. Of course she couldn't teach High School, since she was practically the senior's age. Wouldn't that be funny if she taught in that classroom?

Anyway, that week was sure quite something. Hermione was the one who ignored Draco the most. Always going here and there, hurrying to many different places. She was busy, but not too busy to even just talk to the guy at least. But she busied herself even more in order to avoid him. Why? Well, she didn't want to be teased again or smirked at again or being stared down upon again. It was an awful feeling. She didn't like to lose control. She always wanted to be in control, at least of her life. She doesn't know about her love life just yet, but she does know she doesn't want to feel trapped or weak around Malfoy anymore. She figured some time away from him would do the trick . True, that might be true. But, how did Draco feel when she treated him this way? Did he care? Was he too busy too to even notice it? You see, he wasn't able to even say anything because she got up real early and came home real late while he was sleeping.

He didn't have the chance to talk to her. She didn't give him the time or the chance to talk to her. She was simply too busy, as he noticed.

You know, supporting people at the grief center isn't that easy either. Those people have so much to say. After all, they have dealt with loss, pain, and grief. It's been awful for them. But Draco quite liked it, even though he still wanted to be a lawyer a hundred percent, talking to people and comforting them did make him happy too. Could it be that he would make a wonderful husband and father? With that kind of personality, having wonderful social skills and being able to talk to people naturally and having emotional intelligence, are all good qualities of a good man, husband, and father. He truly was proud of himself. But still, he felt weak when he couldn't even socialize with the girl he liked. He didn't choose her as his fake wife for nothing you know!

Draco Malfoy was different too. In many ways he was arrogant, a pervert, an idiot, a good looking guy, and a real intelligent man too, but, at the same time, he was also a passionate, honest, and romantic man as well. Hermione have not yet noticed that deep side of him just yet, but she will someday. When she's ready.

Only when Hermione will accept his heart, will he be able to share his own heart with hers.

But will she love him? Will Hermione Jane Granger fall in love with Draco Malfoy?

Well, he's got the rest of their stay together to find out.  
>_<p>

Hermione got up the very next morning quite late. As her usual normal time was 5 am, she awoke at around 9 am. Shit. Now she's going to have to look at him and bear with everything that would happen between them.

How would she face him now?

She slowly got up from her bed, got a quick shower, dressed in a black, Montage Butterfly sundress that she got at ABERCROMBIE & FITCH. She wore some eyeliner and mascara and a light touch of light pink lipstick. Her hair was a bit curlier that morning, but still as silky and divine as usual.

She slowly opened her door and made her way into the living room. Draco wasn't on the couch. He did fold his blanket though. He wasn't in the bathroom either.

She slowly made her way into the kitchen, still tried from staying up late reading her Diary.

She saw his bare back. He wore long sweatpants and nothing else. He was making breakfast. As she could slightly see he was making scrambled eggs and bacon. She then suddenly yawned unexpectedly, wiping her eyes to wake herself up.

Draco turned around, no expression on his face. Which scared her deeply.

Where's the smirk? The smile? The genuine stupid smile of his? She missed it!

Wait, did she really just say that?

"Morning." He said. Hermione hesitated for a moment and then quietly said,

"Good Morning." Draco was finishing up cooking and plating his breakfast.

"Want some breakfast?" He asked quietly, again with no feeling of love at all.

"Um, sure." He smirked, but she couldn't see it. He plated her breakfast as well and placed it on the dining table. He poured some coffee for both of them and placed the cups on the table as well. He went over to sit at the far end, her seat from his right. He sat down and gestured his arm in welcome and pointed with his whole hand to her seat, "Please, sit down."

She awkwardly smiled and sat slowly down. "Thank you." She thanked him.

"You're welcome." He nodded.

There was an awkward long silence as they were eating. Occasionally Hermione was looking at Draco from time to time to understand better of his strange attitude.

Suddenly, abruptly he asked, "When did you get home last night?" Without looking at, he looked down at his plate and used his fork to get more of his bacon.

"Uh…" She looked up, "Around…11:30…I guess?" She looked at Draco, slightly jumped up when she caught him staring blankly at her. Boy that was truly surprising and totally unexpected!

"What?" She quickly asked. Draco stared at her for another three seconds and went back to eating his food.

"Nothing." He replied. He took another bite of his scrambled eggs. Where did he learn how to cook by the way? With all his money, he's had chefs and cooks all his life. He never had to cook his own meals once in his entire life! I mean right?

There was another long silence between them.

Then, Draco looked up at her quickly and took a sip of his coffee. "You look nice today."

Hermione blushed and smiled awkwardly, bending her head down to look at her plate. "Thank you, so do you." She said. Did she really just say that?

Draco looked down at his chest and legs, he merely wore nothing. He was half naked, literally! He then looked up at her confused.

"Oh not that I find your body hot or anything! Even though it is I guess, I mean-"

"Thank you." He only said coldly as he finished his meal and finished his coffee as well too.

He then got up from his seat and washed his dishes. Hermione couldn't even look at him. She was too embarrassed. Again she embarrassed herself in front of him!

_Way to go you moron! _She thought. God how humiliating that was! She closed he eyes in frustration.

Then suddenly, thankfully her cellphone ringed. Hopefully it was either Macey or Lila, she didn't want to talk to her parents again. It was too tiring and she was too tired as it is.

"Hello?" She answered quickly, catching her breath.

"Hay darling!" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"You."

"Dear I'm sorry I cancelled, but you see, my 12th girlfriend had her birthday party that night and I couldn't make it. I've got a bunch of girlfriends and when adding you to the list, things become more complicated because I have so many of them! You knew that didn't you?"

"No! I did not!" She shouted and widened her eyes.

"Oh.." He said.

"Oh! Is that all that you've got to say? You bastard! Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?"

"Because I though you only wanted me to date you, kiss you, and then eventually bed you! That's what every girl wants!"

"Well, it surely wasn't what I wanted!" She admitted, sighted, and closed her eyes. She so didn't need this now. She was tired, confused, and now angry. How much more can they take out of her? She already was out of energy. She needed a day off. Oh yeah, this was the so called "Day-Off."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Hermione, with tears in her eyes, turned around and saw Draco standing in the doorway.

His eyes widened and filled with concern and worry, "Is everything okay?"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Enchanted Marriage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 8

"I—" Hermione hesitated, "I—" The guy from the phone kept calling her name over and over again,

"Hermione?" Hermione looked left and right, unsure of what to do. With Draco in the picture, discovering her intentions, she felt humiliated and deceitful. Of course wanting to see other men was considered wrong! What was she thinking?

Draco Malfoy watched her for a moment. She started feeling self-conscious and embarrassed about her stunning yet revealing outfit.

Hermione couldn't stand this anymore. She couldn't keep staring at those beautiful light eyes of his and pretend everything's okay, when it really wasn't.

She dropped her eyes and faced away from him, her back facing him. Her heart was beating erratically.

"You don't have to look away, Hermione."

She raised her eyes, dashing away tears with her knuckles. "I don't have anything to say, I'm too embarrassed, so please don't hate me…"

He looked stunned, "I don't hate you."

He seemed to have already figured out the whole situation. He knew Hermione had no interest in the guy anymore and that he betrayed her in some sort of way. He went over to the bad and bent down and squatted from her side. He placed his hand on hers that was shaking out of worry.

"It's okay don't worry about it." He glanced at her phone, "Want me to talk to him?"

Her eyebrows rose surprisingly, "Would you?"

He smiled, "Of course." His kind voice and face melted her heart.

She handed the phone to him. He placed it against his ear, "Hello?"

"Who the _fuck _are _you_?" The man's volume rose on the other line.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked-"

"I heard what you said sir-uh-what is your name?"

"Jesus!" He replied. Draco chuckled quietly.

"I beg your pardon sir—"

"I told you my name is Jesus you Idiot!" Draco's eyes narrowed.

"I am sorry sir-uh-Jesus but only my dear wife has the right to call me an idiot and you don't." He smiled a thin line.

"WIFE!"

"That's right." His eyes rose nobly, moving his hand over the small fireplace. "I suggest you apologize to her for your rudeness and your cruel intentions. And also—" His blood pressure rose, "I suggest you stay away from her or else I will not hesitate to track you down. Jesus."

"Fine I don't want her anyway!" He then hung up. Draco sighted, breathed one long, deep breath and faced Hermione. She was utterly shocked of their conversation and how brave and strong Draco seemed just now. Was he always this way?

He stroked his chin and pouted his lips, "Why don't we go for a ride?"

Hermione's eyes blinked quite a few times, "A ride?"

"Yes." He replied. He then went over to her, placing his fingers under her chin, making her look at him. He wiped her tears away with them and a look of pity and sympathy was in Draco's eyes.

"Don't cry." He added, "I like you better when you smile." Hermione looked right and left quickly.

"But I normally don't smile." She said. He sighted and chuckled,

"Yes, we have to work on that don't we? I guess I just need to make you laugh, somehow."

She looked away, blushing, feeling better already.

"We don't have a car for the ride." She changed the subject.

"Sure we do, we also get a cheap used car for the assignment, didn't you know?" Hermione's eyes rose up.

"I had no idea." He smiled. She wondered for a moment.

"See? I made you smile." He chuckled.

She blushed.

He took her hand in his and led them out of the apartment, but Hermione stopped him.

"You do realize you are half naked don't you?" She asked, giving him an 'I told you' look.

He gave her the same look, "I should ask you the same thing." He replied and went to change. Hermione huffed and folded her arms. Exactly what did he know about fashion and style! Everyone dressed that way you know! She put on her shoes and waited impatiently.

Draco, a few minutes later, came back dressed like a complete gentleman. Wearing a long, white shirt and faded jeans. He then put on his brown leather boots.

"Nice." She said quickly and hurried to turn the door handle.

"Not so fast." He stopped her, stood before her, and reached over her shoulder to push the door she was holding closed.

"Will you be kind enough to wear your long white leathery coat?" He asked.

"What are you saying?" She looked down at herself, "What's wrong with my outfit—"

"You expect me to let you walk half naked in public and be okay with it? In your dreams! You're obligated to dress modestly, sophisticated, and conservative as long as we're together in public." She shot him a glare.

"Let me guess, is it in the—"

"Contract? Yes! I don't want anybody touching or even looking at my woman! Even when I'm not around!" His eyes narrowed, "I don't know why you've been ignoring and avoiding me this past week, but I sure know I didn't like it! Hopefully next time you'll understand your responsibilities here at our apartment and as my fake wife!"

"Are you shitting me?" She giggled.

"Watch your language." He glared at her, "I won't have you as a dirty, showy, bad-mouthed wife! Do you understand?"

She looked away from him, blushing from his closeness and contact, "Whatever you say…"

He went over to the closet and pulled out a long, snowy white coat. He held it in both of his hands and singled her to wear it. She did so and thanked him. He felt more relieved by now.

"Now can we go?" She asked like a little kid.

He glanced at her, "Yes." He took his long black leather coat as well and wore it. "I don't know why you go out dressing like that. It's Fall! It's cold, not to mention wet and rainy!"

"Well I like the rain, okay?" She smiled sarcastically. She hurriedly walked past him out the door, wondering what the car looked like.

"Are you serious?" She groaned.

She stared at the red Chevrolet Chevette car that was parked in their parking space.

"I'm sure we can work this out." He said. He took out his keys and opened it, motioning for her to sit down. He was able to drive too? Oh my god!

As they were both inside the car, Draco pressed a button on the stereo and turned it on. It was pumping classical music. Realizing it was too loud, he turned it down.

"I don't know why you're not impressed. Mugggle cars are remarkable. Such impressive technology. The seats and windows move electrically. And look, we even have a GPS installed." He pointed to it. "Our cars just fly and wheel down the road. Yours are much more fun."

"Are you sure you're okay to drive this?"

"Yes. The basic rules of driving are simple. I know, I attended a driver's ed class. One of the teachers was kind enough to give me some lessons. It has a manual transmission, which I am accustomed to. But if you prefer to drive, you can."

"I rather not, thank you." She so didn't feel like driving in the rain right now, admitting her honesty.

Draco drove carefully, and not a mile above the speed limit. "The teacher accorded me automobile privileges on the condition I avoid getting caught without a license."

"Are you serious?" She was shocked. That made her nervous. "It's unlikely you'll get pulled over, but sometimes random people get stopped."

"If that happens, we'll run away together as fast as we can to evade the police." She smiled.

They drifted into silence for a couple of minutes. She watched the city flit by the window, drenched in late afternoon sun. It was strange being in such a confined space with Draco. Like the air was crackling with electricity. It was probably just her.

She cleared her throat. "So, how was work?"

He smiled. "Phenomenal, you?"

"Well, work hasn't started for me just yet. I was going over the lesson plans, syllabus, and my interview this past week. The classes start this Monday."

"How exciting!" He giggled, "I wish I was in your position."

Her eyebrows rose, "Really?"

"No." He smiled gladly.

"Hay!" She punched him playfully.

Within a few minutes, Draco had parked at a curb next to a Japanese restaurant called Sushi Cuisine. And she thought they were only going for a ride.

"Will this restaurant be satisfactory for you?" he asked, unbuckling his seat belt. "My driver recommended it."

"Your driver knows everything doesn't he?" She grinned sarcastically.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, but thanks."

There was a long pause then. I then said,

"This is fine. Even though I didn't expect us to eat right after our breakfast—"

"I don't mean now silly! I just wanted to make reservations for tonight. Right now, I have a surprise for you." Oh boy.

"Charming." She rose my eyebrows.

Wow, Draco was more adventurous and curious than she was, and he'd only been in a muggle city a short time.

She was about to get out of the car when he touched her arm.

"Hermione, I have one small request."

"What?"

"Please try to feel at ease when around me. I never wished to bring misery into your life."

"I'm sorry." The words blurted out before she knew it.

He smiled. "Do not be sorry. Just understand."

She looked at him. Being totally lost in his eyes, yet again…

"Wait here. I'll make dinner reservations. Is 7 o'clock okay?" Hermione could not move. He was so darn close, his eyes inches from hers.

She than snapped back to reality and gave her head a little shake. "Um..yeah."

He grinned.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously. Draco took a strong hold of her hand, in order not to lose her.

"I wanted to show you someplace I discovered."

They went to the south east seaport, only to be revealed by a blurry vision of a fascinated figure. She was holding the Declaration of Independence on her left hand and a torch on her right, which was raised up high.

"Isn't it beautiful? The statue of liberty, is it not?" She smiled, at least he knew America.

"Yes. The tablet she holds in her left hand, engraved with "July IV MDCCLXXVI", July 4, 1776, represents the Declaration of Independence. The torch upraised in her right hand represents the enlightenment of liberty. The broken chains at her feet represent escape from oppression. And, the seven points on her crown represent the seven seas and seven continents.

He looked at her impressed. "I must say, I'm impressed by your knowledge, as usual." He smiled, teasing her. She blushed.

_Why did he have to do that? I hate blushing! _She thought.

Hermione decided they should go to central park, where they can take a walk and talk. He seemed amused at the thought.

As they got there they were amazed at the beauty. Central Park featured 843 acres of public space in the heart of Manhattan with 7 bodies of water contained within its boundaries. Designed by Frederick Law Olmstead and Calvert Vaux, it first opened in the winter of 1859. It was a surprising contrast to New York City's popular image as a "concrete jungle" - lush greenery, big open spaces and natural beauty dominate this wonderful park.

"Would you like to row a boat around the lake?" I suggested, trying to make our fake marriage the least bit real.

"Well wouldn't that be nice? Thanks _honey_." He then hugged me tight and blew a kiss on my bare neck.

"Wow, watch it!" I pushed him away.

"It's part of our contract!" He said. She stomped her foot.

"Fine have it your way!" She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed his nose. He blushed.

She opened her eyes, her lips still on his nose, seeing his pathetic smirk. Her eyes widened. She forcefully pulled away and folded her arms.

"You happy?" She asked quickly.

"I have to say this, Hermione. You're quite harsh for a woman."

"_For a woman?"_

He cracked a smile, and then started laughing.

She couldn't believe it. He was teasing her. Again…

Wasn't he too busy carrying the weight of his work and fake marriage on his shoulders to joke around? Obviously not. She couldn't help laughing, too.

When their laughter subsided, they looked at each other, and there it was—a glimpse sweet Draco. Not cold Draco or overprotective Draco. Just happy Draco.

Then he looked away, and his face closed again.

Hermione was somewhat tired and decided to sit on a bench. Draco joined her.

After a long silence of rest and watching the beautiful scenery, Draco suddenly asked:

"How do you send a text message?" She looked at him startled. Jesus Christ.

"Jesus."

"Which one?" She ignored his question.

She grinned at the sight of him picking his cell from his pocket and looking at it puzzled. Who would have thought?

"I'll show you." She groaned.

"We need to leave quite soon."

"It won't take long."

His phone was black and sleek, and much newer than hers. She clicked on his contact list. Her cellphone number was programmed in apparently. Their teacher must have done that before she handed them the phones so they would be able to contact each other when necessary. Their home number was also programmed in.

"So, here is how you send me a text message." Hermione showed him, "It's like a phone call but written down." She inched a little closer to him, and when she felt the friction of his arm near hers, her heart pounded.

"Like e-mail, then. But, you're going to have to show me how to send one as well. I'm not quite familiar with computers." He said honestly.

She sighted. "Fine then. I will later. So anyway, regarding the texting, instead of pressing Talk, you press this button over here." Looking up, she saw that his eyes were focused on her face, not the phone. She hoped she didn't look too obvious, regarding the fact that she was blushing. A lot. She touched her face self-consciously. "Um, you with me?"

"Yes. Yes, of course." He gave his head a little shake. "You said a certain button."

"This button." She clicked it. "Now you type the message. It goes like this. Say you want to type _Hay Hermione." _She typed it slowly, glancing up again to make sure he was following, and he was. "When you're done putting in the message, you press this button." She pressed it, and her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Remarkable."

Taking out her cell, she quickly texted him back: **Hi Draco**, and sent it. His phone beeped. He opened it and pressed a button to access the message.

"Now that I've messaged you back," she said, "you just need to press that button to reply. Go ahead."

He did, and very slowly typed in a few letters. Moments later the phone buzzed in her hand. She checked the message: **Goodd teaacherr**

She laughed. "You're a quick learner."

He smiled. "You will have to teach me to correct my errors."

"It's okay. The point of texting is that it's fast."

"I see." His eyes drifted over her face, and she wondered if he was about to say something else. Then he seemed to snap to alertness. "Let's eat."

She nodded.

As they reached the restaurant and went inside, it was around seven. Just in time for their dinner reservation. The restaurant décor was minimalist, with small white tables separated by Japanese screens. Although their table was in the center of the restaurant, the screens made it feel private. If she pushed her chair back a little, she could see the sushi chefs in the kitchen.

As if following her thoughts, he said, "You like it here don't you?" She blushed and nodded.

"It feels warm and cozy in here." He stated honestly, admiring the cultural setting.

"Draco I.." She hesitated for a moment, wanted to admit the truth. "I was thinking—" She paused when a waitress came to fill their glasses with water. She asked if they would like something else to drink, and they both shook their heads. With his fork, Draco removed the lime from his water and placed it on the table.

"I was thinking that I could help you with the house chores, as it is my responsibility to help around the house, even as a fake wife." She finished.

For a second, he looked like he was about to laugh, but then he saw that she was serious and he grew solemn as well. "You can, sure. But, don't feel bad just because you've been busy. But, I know you're liable"

There it was: Draco's trademark frankness. She found it refreshing. She could only imagine the freedom of being able to say exactly what he wanted whenever he wanted.

She took a long sip of water and faced Draco again.

"I'm sorry about Jesus." She said.

Draco pursed his lips, smiling widely, trying to control his laugh. She sighted.

"I meant Jesus the guy over the phone—"

"I'm aware of that!" He busted out laughing real hard. A few pair of eyes noticed him.

He ordered sushi rolls with fresh salmon, tuna, and eel, careful to avoid the spicy ones, since apparently he didn't like spicy. Along with pieces of shrimp, yellowtail, and sea urchin, with a side of sticky rice. I chose two vegetarian rolls, cucumber and avocado, one California roll, and my favorite, seaweed salad.

"So, is Japanese like your favorite food?" She finally asked.

"Oh yes. In fact," he leaned closer to me, "I love all Asian food. I'm crazy about Italian and French too. But I'm not too sure about seafood, anything close to oysters and oysters themselves disgust me. I'm not much into fish, which is, eating its entire body on one full plate. You know what I mean?"

She stared at him, lost in his eyes. "Me too." She smiled. He grinned.

When they got the food, Draco veered the conversation away from their personal problems, arguments that is. He wanted to know how the muggle world had come to be so technologically advanced, how to choose elected officials, how much money to pay in taxes…and that was just the beginning. She was embarrassed that she couldn't supply more answers, but she tried her best.

"You've got a lot of questions," She said, polishing off her California roll.

Hermione realized that the more she spent time with him, the more sides of him she saw. And she felt so excited, surprisingly—privileged, even—to be getting to know him. Regardless of their fake marriage or not.

She also realized Draco had an incurable curiosity for her world and many other things as well.

"Your world fascinates me, Hermione. I couldn't have dreamed it up if I tried. So much innovation, so much opportunity. It is remarkable."

"It's nice that you see it that way. A lot of people think, with the economy as it is, there aren't a lot of opportunities."

"That's ridiculous. You are all extremely fortunate." He gestured with his chopsticks around the room, as if encompassing everyone. "Your people have never had to contend with Death Eaters or dangerous wizards with cruel intentions. You are not expected to marry so young. You are offered beautiful education, not of magic, but of literary studies that I adore myself. You have remarkable hospitals. And so much more. What more could anyone want?"

His eyes were bright with passion, and a wave of sadness came over her. In her world, the muggle world, a guy his age would probably be partying, fooling around, and so much more out of freedom. Draco didn't have hose luxuries. He had high expectations as a Malfoy. He had to live to his parent's standards.

_Can you imagine the stress? And yet, he still has energy to be my fake husband and tease me? He's incredible! _She thought to herself.

As Draco drove both of them home, the sun dipped behind the clouds, streaking the sky orange-pink.

"Thank you for having dinner with me." Draco said as he pulled to their driveway.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

It was still raining a bit. But Hermione didn't mind. Being with him felt wonderful and it was real hard for her to admit it. But she did.

She did.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Enchanted Marriage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 9

Most people could only dream of an expensive apartment suite like Draco and Hermione's.

Floor-to-ceiling windows overlooked the Constitutional Arch and the grounds of Buckingham Palace, while the master bedroom was outfitted with lush linens and four-poster bed. The master bath included a hand-painted cast iron bath and an inlaid marble floor. A dining area, study, and drawing room were included as well.

Yeah, anyone would want to live in such a place. Much to Draco's wealth, it was all his doing.

In the stillness of Hermione's bedroom, something had changed. She wasn't alone. She wasn't alone when she woke up in the morning. The gray mist of dawn lightened the window shades. Her eyes swam into focus. Draco was there, sitting on the edge of her bed. His shirt was a few buttons undone, his hair messed up.

Last night came rushing back to her: A wonderful day of them together, just like a real married couple. She felt like a wife, even though she wasn't one. The night ended with them drinking tea and then going to sleep, since they were so darn exhausted from their long day.

"I'm sorry to have wakened you," Draco whispered. "I just got a letter from the teacher. She feels much better and will be moving into a small apartment in our area."

"Oh, okay," She said, sitting up. She'd never been so happy to see someone. She loved her parents too. However, they had to quarrel the most during the early mornings. This was the way it was In Hermione's childhood home, where she grew up.

It wasn't always this hard. Only after she became a witch things started getting complicated.

"You look exhausted." Hermione whispered, smiling.

"I am." Draco smiled back. "Would you like to accompany me for breakfast again today?"

She yawned, "Sure. What are we having?"

"French Toast and berries." Hermione's eyebrows moved upright.

"Well what do you know? You sure like cooking, don't ya'?" She chuckled, yawning then again.

When she looked again at Draco she was amazed at what she saw. The sunlight streamed through her windows, lightning Draco's complexion and skin.

She swallowed hard. His skin was smooth and pale, so pale that he'd reminded her of a sick little boy, someone you'd want to comfort, not run from. She'd seen him work hard at school, from what she remembered in their previous years. He was such a hard worker and a caring friend too. She couldn't ask for more. Would she?

Draco glanced toward the window. "I had a great time yesterday. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You know I was kind of surprised at your cold tone that morning and wondered if something had happened. Did something happen?" She asked, blinking quickly a few times, holding her blanket tighter around her chest, feeling worried.

Draco watched her for a moment. Hermione felt self-conscious in her thin, silky white nightgown, her hair wild around her shoulders.

He searched her face. "My my, look at you, you're shivering." He moved closer to her and moving his hands up and down on her arms, trying to warm her up.

She was still worried. Why didn't he answer her question? "Draco, what happ—"

"Shh…" He placed his index finger on her lips to shoosh her. "Let's enjoy our peace and quiet while we can…" He then laid down beside her, got under the sheets, pulled the covers on him and closed his eyes.

"Draco—" She tried again, sitting up.

"Nothing happened _honey_." He folded his arms behind his head, breathing deeply and carefully.

"Really?"

He now moved over on his side, facing her, looking into her deep, brown eyes. He smiled.

"Nothing happened."

"Are you telling the truth?" His eyes narrowed and he frowned .

"_I would_ _**never**__ lie to you."_ She swallowed hard again, trying not to get lost in his eyes again. His face that was inches from hers literally freaked her out.

_Don't lose your cool, don't lose you cool! _She kept reminding herself in her thoughts.

She swallowed hard again. _"Your love is your greatest vulnerability."_

She wrote that in her Diary once when she was fourteen. The truth of her words struck her then. Perhaps she didn't hate him anymore—But what she was totally sure of, not wanting to admit it, she was totally and utterly _attracted to him. _She'd known it ever since a while back, ever since he pinned her on the wall back at school. She remembered how angry she was that he invaded her space, how he took complete control over her, how he teased her and made her feel uncomfortable and strange due to the fact that she was blushing so hard.

And now, even though Draco said everything was okay, she still was more afraid than ever that something bad would or had happen to him. She felt totally paranoid right now. And it bugged her.

She spoke before she could stop herself. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked him after she realized he stared at her with those beautiful eyes of his. Hermione shuddered, the blood rushing from her head. When Draco was quiet like this, he made her nervous.

He smirked. "Because you're beautiful." She blushed, yet again.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm glad you think that way!" She shouted and tossed over and turned around to keep her cool and face away from him. She needed some space away from him. At this rate, she would need a cold shower to cool her down from her unusually fast heartbeat.

Suddenly, abruptly, Draco moved closer to her and hugged her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder and the side of her face.

He whispered, "If I had to choose a bride and have to forcefully marry someone…" He smiled, "I'd be honored to be your husband." She blushed, yet again! Oh my god!

She raised her eyes, looking at her window not knowing what to say or do. Should she push him away and force him out of her room? Should she stay in the way that she is and not say anything and catch some more deep sleep? Or, should she totally turn around and start kissing him and admitting her attraction to him?

All those questions floated around in her mind, making her go nuts and more confused than ever.

_Why can't I stop blushing? _She said to herself mentally, totally frustrated.

Draco pressed his left hand just below her left breast. He laid his palm flat and whispered to her softly "You're heartbeat is much too fast. Relax, Hermione. I won't do anything. I told you, I want your heart first. I have no intention of forcing you into sleeping with me." She felt dizzy being so close to him, a spark of desire building in her core. She bit down on her bottom lip.

"Well how can I when you won't stop hugging me! Not to mention sleeping on my bed when we both agreed that you will sleep on the couch! Nonetheless! It's morning!"

Draco widened his eyes. "You're right! Time to make delicious French Toasts!" He stated happily and jumped off from the bed, totally ignoring her comment.

She sighted, finally she can breathe! God! He was making her feel so utterly embarrassed.

For some reason he came back to her room, planted a soft kiss on her check and ran back to the kitchen.

"What the hell…" She massaged her temples.

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Hermione Jane Granger. I'm 17 years old and I now temporarily live in New York city with my fake husband, Draco Malfoy. _

_I soon will be educating Middle-School students on Monday morning and set an example. _

_No one knows I'm under a contract for a while. Doing Draco a favor while he does me one as well. I think most people looking at me think that I have a great life, not knowing about my secret. When my family and others see me they assume that everything's fine, including Draco. _

_But it's not. _

_Deep down is a front I am not happy inside. I'm heartbroken. Along with the contract, along with my parent's divorce, along with my feeling of humiliation in front of Draco, nonetheless, my life is tough. _

_Somehow I wish, someday soon it will all be better. Maybe Draco could help a bit. Maybe he would praise me and have faith in me. Even though, I'm sure he already does. _

_I just hope, God will be on my side._

_Yours Truly,_

_ Hermione Jane Granger_

She sighted. "Ah…waking up to Draco's affections surely was not my plan at all!" She massaged her temples again.

Had she dreamed it all just now? Was it Draco, a while ago, sleeping beside her on her bed, hugging her from behind?

She shifted to look at the clock, wincing at the confusion and uncertainty in her mind.

8:39 A.M. Her first Sunday being up too early. But there was no chance of falling back to sleep. She was surprised she'd slept at all, since she'd lain awake for hours, her mind spinning from the enormous relationship changes between her and Draco.

She opted for dark jeans and a purple, preppy knit top, slowly pulling the clothes over her petite figure. She figured she'd want to dress modestly after the embarrassing incident.

After brushing her teeth, she went back to her room and to put on lip gloss and brush her hair. She glanced around. As happened, her room was messy, spilling over with books. The same habit that happened back at home. A few days back she hung a sign on the door: CREATIVE MINDS ARE SELDOM TIDY. Still, she threw the scattered socks and T-shirts into her hamper in the walk-in closet.

What was she doing? Draco was in her room not long ago and he didn't complain!

Her face got hot. Just thinking about Draco made her blush. Good gods!  
>_<p>

The apartment was quite. Hermione peeked in the den, and saw that the sheets and pillow were stacked on the couch. She heard some noise in the kitchen, realizing that Draco was doing her dishes as well. So, she headed that way.

And there was Draco, sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, engrossed in a book he read.

He raised his eyes. "Are you not wearing a bra?" She quickly looked down.

_Shit…_She thought. Hearing that question spoken in his soft, deep voice was startling.

"Why would you care? It's not like we would be embarrassed. After all, we are _fake husband and wife." _She narrowed her eyes, smiling, and sitting down across from him, grabbing a fashion magazine from the kitchen counter.

"What a naughty girl…" He whispered, trying to compose himself, his mouth tightened.

She managed another smile. "Well, I don't care if you're not wearing a shirt, now do i?"

"No you don't care," He looked up from the book and at her, "But that's totally not the same thing."

"Whatever." She spat, turning the page.

After a long silence, Draco mentioned about lunch. "Would you like scrambled eggs with salsa and cheese for lunch?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him with a realization, "We do nothing but each and travel anyway, so sure."

Draco was no gourmet chef, but had done a lot of cooking. With Hermione being so busy, she wasn't home at dinnertime. She guessed Draco had learned from cook books, since they were placed on the other side of the table.

She darted a glance over her shoulder.

_Draco Malfoy saw me half naked and realized I wasn't wearing a bra! _She wanted to cry out of humiliation.

It was going to take some getting used to. She would have to be careful from now on, or else, one time he just might end up seeing her fully naked out of a coincidence.

The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up, and his long legs were stretched out in front of him, hugged by old-fashioned brown trousers. He was beautiful, more than she had ever imagined.

She tried to put the thought out of her head. Fantasizing about Malfoy was one thing: fantasizing about him when he was sitting a few feet away was another. He'd quickly figure her out if she kept staring at him this way.

"What's up?" He asked, sipping his tea, his eyes downcast on his book.

"Nothing." She looked down, shaking her head.  
>_<p>

"Oh my god! The taste is pure art!" Hermione cheered.

"Even as a fake husband, I want to impress my fake wife." Draco smiled and ate his French Toast.

"You're so talented! I am impressed!" She smiled, enjoying every small bite.

It sure made her feel better, since last night, before going to bed, she got a call from her parents, stating their expected upcoming divorce. Hermione didn't say much, she couldn't say much. What was there to say? It was all for the better. At least, the atmosphere at home would be nicer to be around.

Her father said he would move out soon and live faraway. According to the contract, Draco arranged a wonderful job for her father in one of the best areas in England. Her dad was really grateful, and so was her mother, since she got her job back at the bank and has also been promoted as well. Hermione couldn't be any happier for the both of them.

Even though, she knew deep down she felt sadness. But, there was no way she would dare to show that side of her to Draco.

After a long moment of the pure deliciousness around the table, Hermione realized that Draco was staring at her with an amused smirk planted on his face.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes at him annoyed. She hated how he looked at her like that. She was being teased again.

He smiled. "You know, you're the first person to ever tell me that I am talented. I'm touched, thank you." He placed his hand over hers, making her blush again.

"D-Don't mention it." Her eyes wandered around the room and then on her plate. A moment later after finishing her meal she was satisfied and full.

"By the way," Draco said, "Nice nightgown." He smirked, stood up, and picked up his plate and went over to the kitchen to wash it.

"Oh no..." She whispered, he saw her in her nightgown not long ago, how could she let him stay in her bedroom?

_You stupid cow! _She thought frustrated.

"I never expected you to wear such a thing," He called from the kitchen. Hermione was far too embarrassed to talk to him and so she stood up and made her way to her bedroom to shower when then Draco added, "So yet _revealing." _He smirked and giggled.

She looked back at him, flipping him off behind his back, and stormed to her bedroom and shut the door loudly.

_1:35 P.M. A few hours later…_

Hermione was checking once again for her class plans one last time, before coming into the living room, spotting Draco, reading their mail envelopes,

"Our teacher, my mother, something from a charity…" Hermione turned around and cheered,

"Oh cool how much did they send us?" She asked, sitting down on the loveseat, looking at the mail.

She took those in her hand and read, "Gas Bill." She looked at him.

"Later." He said.

"Electric Bill."

"Later."

She pouted her lips. "You know what kinda makes me mad about the whole thing? It's how come it's just automatically mailed out to you and not me." She tossed the letters to him.

"Well, _honey, _in case you did not remember, I got this place all by myself!"

"Oh right," she giggled, "I forgot about your masters in selling real estate!" She rested comfortably. "You know the real reason, Draco, it's just cause you're a man!"

Draco looked at her, "Don't you dare go feminist on me!" He folded his arms.

"I'm worth the shot! I can be a housewife and a teacher! Wanna bet?" She asked. His eyes filled with amusement.

"Okay!"

"Well it's an outrage Draco! I'm going to show you how tough my job really is!" She spat.

"What's your problem?"

"Heh, yeah, where have you been Malfoy? Let me give you some common sense over Home Economics!"

Hermione decided not to give in to Draco anymore. She wanted to show him that she's not dirty or lazy. Because she's not. She's reinvented herself.

From now on, she will dress undesirably, unattractively, and modestly. We'll see how long Draco will last without her looks. Her face and hair will remain the same, but she will dress with dark clothes, long once, and no cleavage whatsoever!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Enchanted Marriage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 10

Hermione Jane Granger, handsome, clever and rich, with a comfortable home and happy disposition, seemed to unite some of the best blessings of existence; and had lived nearly eighteen years in the world with very little to distress or vex her.

Or so she dearly hoped for those things.

She was the youngest and only daughter of a most affectionate, indulgent parents.

That would be quite a thing she could only dream of.

Sorrow came-a gentle sorrow- but not at all in the shape of any disagreeable consciousness. Her parents would get a divorce quit soon. Hermione sat in mournful thought of any continuance. However, she had to let go. She had to keep on living.

Without mentioning to Draco of Hermione's parent's divorce, she felt utterly better and relieved to not have to tell the rest of the world of her situation.

Some people do not just live; they _lead _a life. They don't sit around waiting for a lucky break; they create opportunities for themselves. They go after their dreams and bring them to life. Rather than bending to the status quo, they change it. Rather than being imprisoned by circumstance, they turn it to their advantage.

That was what Hermione wanted; That was what she wished for. She wished to lead her life and was determined to do so, right now.

Even later that very same Sunday, while going Grocery Shopping with the company of her dear newly friends Lila and Macey, Hermione would be determined to prove to herself and Draco, her fake husband, that she is qualified and excellent to be a wife, a housewife, nonetheless a powerful, successful woman. She wanted to prove to him that he had wronged her, and, by fact, had underestimated her. She knew he had. Feeling to be overly empowered, Draco had not realized how shallow and low he had made Hermione feel.

She was neither a slut nor a naughty girl. She was a virgin, a beauty, and was brilliant. Not to mention to the fact that she was utterly stunning!

She was everything alright, and, she was bound to prove it, especially to Draco. She does not want him to tease her, but to respect her and chase after her affections like a hungry man. She did not want to be only attractive and highly intelligent, but respected and deeply cared for as well. Apparently, she was too ungrateful to accept Draco's already expressed caring and affections. Perhaps that was not enough. Perhaps, she wanted more. She wanted _much _more.

"Okay, well…" Hermione was listening to an old, yet amusing, housewife that she had just met at the local grocery store, who told her specifically about her chosen career as a mother, a wife, and a housewife. Hermione learned so much she was stunned how difficult it was to be all three. The woman's name was Sophia Miley.

"Um okay, well, okay um you know how a lot of people don't think that being a housewife isn't important and everything, but okay, a lot of people depend on you, you know, and you gotta be really smart and really dedicated to all, you know, well, it's kinda like being a doctor. Only, you know ah um, the hours are longer and you don't get any pay and um, it's way bloodier so. It's probably not being a doctor and all, but hey, any questions?" Hermione, Lila, and Macey stared at her with no expression, all of their mouths open.

"What did you really want to do with your life?" Macey asked, shocked.

"Well I tried ah you know lounging on the beaches of Europe but somehow that just left me empty." She smiled, "But believe this or not, I really wanted to have a family. Maybe not the one I got but…" She sighted, looking down.

"Okay well, raising a family is like raising a career." She added, "Okay, It's kinda like managing a factory."

"Now she manages a factory…" Lila whispered in dismay.

"No no no, wait, this is totally gonna be better than the Doctor thing, way way better. Okay, like, I think of my kids like they're the product right? And if I can get them out there on the market, without them getting returned defective," She grinned, "Then I'd done my job."

"Well, how very little house on the prairie." Hermione said, smiling eagerly. Even though her friends were kinda like annoyed, Hermione had a feeling of amusement and enjoyment as she was listening to the old lady.

"I know how to clean, shop, and cook for a family of five on a really really tight budget, you know, and still having that leftover of having to buy all the important aspirin, you know, well." She held tighter into her purse and looked at the price tag at the canned beans she was holding in her right hand.

Hermione has been writing this down.

After saying goodbye and thanks to Mrs. Miley, Hermione and her friends continued shopping together.

"You know, that lady is sure something adorable." Lila said.

"I guess." Hermione said.

"Oh look here's the great shampoo I told you about, Suave Professionals. It's really good for your hair." She picked up two bottles and handed them to Hermione and Lila.

"Thanks." They both said.  
>_<p>

"Whole Milk, White Eggs, 100% Whole Wheat Bread, Fresh Organic Fruits and vegetables, Bottled Water, Nonfat Plain Yogurt, Lean Chicken, Beef, Canned Beans, Cheese, High Protein and Fiber Bar, Healthy Cereal, Nuts, Green Tea, English Earl Gray Tea, Extra Virgin Olive Oil, some Fashion Magazines, toiletries, Body Lotion, and _How to Reinvent Yourself: For women _Book.

Well, it looks like I got everything here." Hermione said as she placed the foods and waters inside the fridge. She knew how important it was for Draco to be healthy and all. He always talked about being fit and healthy. She knew deep down it was truly important to him.

Draco came back not long after Hemione did, his hands holding two department store's bags. As he placed his stuff on the kitchen counter, Hermione examined what he bought.

Two long and short Khakis, Plain T-Shirts: Blue, White, Black, and Sky Blue, a White Hooded Sweatshirt, a Two-Button Black Jacket, a Pierotucci classic leather blazer, a few long and short sleeved Polo Shirts, white socks, an Electric Razor, Shaving Cream, and some toiletries.

"Well, aren't you, ah, manly." Hermione giggled, taking some of her things and going to her room. Draco smirked after her and placed his things aside.

Hermione felt a wave of relief when he came home early, since she apparently worried about him.

"Hi," He said, smiling. He was so handsome it made her chest tighten. Hermione slightly, awkwardly smiled back at him and sat down on the couch. They were watching TV together.

For the very first time, they did.

His mouth curved into a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Good morning." Hermione said.

She spotted a newspaper on the table next to him. The headline read: COINCIDENCE? It showed a picture of a crime scene alongside a picture of the women who was brutally raped late at night near a subway station.

"I found this outside our neighbor's apartment," he said, handing her the paper. "Terrible story, isn't it? New York is the world's most dangerous cities after all. They sure are famous for their crimes and murders every now and then."

She read the article. He was right. People were getting beat up, swindles, cheated, raped, abused, you name it!

"It is difficult to comprehend," he said.

She nodded. "Yeah, who'd even know that even now, without our knowledge until way later, that every day a person can get raped, let alone in New York!" She gasped.

"You're right." He scowled, staring at the television set.

"The better part in life is the romantic drivel. Even though it insults my sensibilities. It's different when you're looking at it from the heart. People like melodrama and…romance. Not killings and abuse."

"Melodrama and romance? People sure want them both." After a long moment of silence, Hermione breathed heavy and said, "Hey, I'd like to show you something. Come with me."

She went to the den and pressed the button to boot up the computer they got from Dumbledore, then gestured for him to sit down. She pulled up a chair for him.

He gazed at the computer in fascinating. "I always wandered about computers."

Now, how the heck do you explain a computer to Draco Malfoy?

"A computer is like…a machine that holds a lot of information. Almost anything you'd find in a library or newspaper is on here. And it's also like a typewriter, except you can see the words on the screen instead of on paper."

"Extraordinary," he muttered, glancing behind the monitor, as if looking for a projector of some kind.

She typed in the password she created, which was "Magic" and the screen came up. She typed in her log-in of her favorite secretive website that only wizards knew of. Those who knew what a computer was. It was that type of website where you could talk about the people you have crushes on in Hogwarts.

He looked at her. "Do all of these computer machines have this picture on them?"

"No, I put it there myself. You can put whatever picture you want on your computer.

"I see."

She reached past him to open a web browser, and her arm accidentally brushed his. Just that bit of contact sent a warm ripple through her. She heard her heart beating in her ears, probably because she was holding her breath.

Her homepage of that website was _Hogwarts: Love Stories, _which was one of the top wizard's secret admirer communities. She liked it not only because it had all the latest news about certain witches and wizards, so you could learn about them and perhaps succeed in society by knowing so many people and building up connections, but because it also had a secret admirer forum.

Draco was fascinated. "So you're saying that when someone else puts on a computer, this is not what appears on their screen."

"Right. When you would want to open it perhaps, you would be at the home page of Yahoo or whatever. Now, look at this." She logged on to the main secret admirer forum.

He looked closely at the screen, glancing from side to side, "What is all this?"

"It's people talking about their secret crushes at and from Hogwarts." She used the mouse to click on the latest post. "Many people here wanted to talk about Harry apparently, since _so many _girls are writing about him every day. Today, one girl asked about his current girlfriend, Ginny Weasly, one we both know, and almost four hundred people responded in the last few hours."

"Remarkable. Who knew girls actually liked potter? But, wait a minute—who is Mrs. Draco Malfoy eight thousand and twenty one?"

Uh-oh. She blushed. He'd spotted the small icon at the top with her log-in name. She felt her face heat up.

It was weird to think that that there were eight thousand and twenty Mrs. Draco Malfoy before her. Obviously they all recognized that he was the most incredible, nonetheless, most handsome man they would ever encounter.

"It's just, uh, a name. Everyone has to log in under a made-up name."

He turned to her, narrowing his eyes. "Is this _your _made-up name?"

She wished he'd stop looking at her. She knew she was bright red. "Yes, but it's just a joke. I mean, there are thousands of other Mrs. Draco Malfoys. That's why I'm number eight thousand and twenty-one."

"Hmm." He seemed puzzled by the whole thing. "I am glad, at least, to see that girls from and at Hogwarts are writing about me. Up until today, I didn't know that some wizards used computers. I'm glad to know that now. Wait a minute." He pressed his finger against the screen. "Is that person claiming to be my_ slave?"_

He'd spotted a username called _MalfoySexySlave._

"It's just a joke, I told you. She doesn't know you're reading this, since this is secret admirer forum. You're not support to know. That's why they're called your admirers that are keeping their admiration for you a secret."

"Joke or not, it isn't funny."

"Let me show you something else," She suggested. "It's called e-mail. Electronic mail. The one we've been talking about. You can send a letter through the computer."

After she showed him how to send an e-mail, she showed him how to check the weather, the local news, the times of sunrise and sunset, how to order stuff online, how to browse products from online stores and such. With every new page, his face lit up like a kid on Christmas. He asked question after question, until finally he pushed back from the computer.

"I would love to bring this knowledge back home. Even though my parents aren't interested in muggle life or their productions and such…" He sighted and looked saddened. Then he picked up his book that taught him about Grief Counseling, for his job, and brought it with him to the computer. "I can't believe how many people wrote about me." He flipped to the author photo on the inside back cover, a glamorous shot of Marisa Cascada.

A few hours later, while getting ready for bed, Hermione wrote in her Diary again.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know how good of a teacher I can be. However, I'm sure I will do what I can whenever I can. I do know for a fact I worked real hard for my job, and I also know that I do not want to disappoint Draco for being a slutty teacher too. I won't be, I will be modest, just like he told me to. But this time, I will make sure to dress up like a teacher, or something like that or whatever._

_Oh God please bless my soul._

_Yours Truly,_

_ Hermione Jane Granger_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Enchanted Marriage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 11

Monday. Fall. 2011.

Today was the day.

Today was the day Hermione was going to teach students, eight graders for the very first time.

"Okay. Let's just take a deep breath." Hermione was looking at her bathroom mirror and breathed deeply and carefully. "One. Two. Three—"

"Hermione _honey_! Breakfast is ready!"

"OKAY! Geez…" She shouted annoyingly. She stared at her reflection in the mirror which looked perfect. Yes, she did look professional, even though she wasn't:

She wore Studio Stretch Straight Leg Editor Dress Pants, Charles David Pompadour Pump Black Leather High Heels, an Elite Stretch Ruffled-Front White Shirt, underneath a white, snowy flowery bra and white knickers. Underneath the white shirt was a petite lace-trim white camisole shirt. On top of her Elite Stretch Ruffled-Front Shirt was a black suit jacket. Indeed, she looked professional. Even her hair was down, shiny, and wavy-curly. Her makeup was simple: black eyeliner and waterproof mascara, brown eye shadow, red lipstick, and light brown blush. Her foundation was nice, for which, complimented her complexion and matched her skin color perfectly. Yep. She spent over two hours getting ready. She wanted to look nice.

Her jewelry consisted of large, round, gold earrings and a few silver rings on her fingers.

"Hermione!"

"Okay I'll be there so shut up!" She stormed out of her room holding her black leather Massimo Dutti Bag in her hand. Everything she needed for class was in there. Including her phone and apartment keys. She came into the kitchen, only finding Draco cooking again before going to work. He glanced at her and widened his eyes, going ooohh.

"My my, well, don't you look pretty?" He asked, smiling.

"I always look pretty didn't you know that?" He smirked. Hermione took a seat on a high stool next to the kitchen counter, placing her bag on it and yawning.

"Well, actually, I do know that." He chuckled, handing her a bowl of cereal.

She looked at her food. "You need all the vitamins and nutrition you can get on your first day of school!" He giggled, pinching her cheek.

"Ah!" She squawked, surprised at his strength, squirming on her seat. "Ouch!"

Draco pulled her close and murmured in her ear. "You look like a darn hot teacher to me that I'd sure find fun to learn from." He smiled. Placing his hand on her cheek.

Hermione gulped uncomfortably, her fingers fumbling with his hand, trying to ease his grip. Damn him! A part of her wanted to punch him in the face.

Draco let her go, his cool gray gaze studying her. "Be careful on your way there."

He squeezed her palm, lifting her hand to kiss it. "Why aren't you eating?" he asked softly.

_Well how can I when you wouldn't let me go? _She thought.

Draco kissed her hand romantically. Hermione squirmed awkwardly in her seat, startled by his touch. Frostily she stared back at him. "I'm too nervous to eat"

Draco looked at her understandingly. "Don't worry. I'm sure the kids will love you."

_It's not that…_Hermione thought.

Proudly she lifted her head. "Have fun at work…if you can?"

Draco grinned. "Well…I sure talk a lot with the patients…I feel good about myself when I help people with their personal loss problems. But, even though I feel bad for them, I don't let that stop myself from eating." Seductively he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry so much Hermione. It's not going to be that bad. I know it's only your very first day of teaching. But, with your brains, people will even find you good enough to be a professor."

For a moment she stared into his powerful gray eyes, a strange palpitation pumping inside her. His smile was contagious, his body inviting. If she wasn't careful, she just might start believing him. Now hungry again, she awkwardly smiled and picked up her silvery spoon.  
>_<p>

Hermione was walking down the Manhattan streets. She looked up and noticed the skies and clouds were gray and gloomy. After a long while she asked herself,

"Will I really be a good teacher?"

East Side was a public middle school. It was an excellent school; One of the best in New York City. The classes were large: the sixth grade had two sections of thirty-five students each. There were no entrance exams or admissions requirements. The students were chosen by their proof of their education wishes determination by essay writing exams. Roughly half of the students were African American; the rest were Hispanic and White. Three-quarters of the children came from single-parent homes. Ninety percent qualified for "free or reduced lunch," which was to say that their families earned so little that the federal government chipped in so that children could eat properly at lunchtime.

It was a special school. It was that type of school that helped poor and unfortunate children find their way into the world and society and get an excellent education and have wonderful futures.

East Side Academy was highly professional. For example, inside the students would walk quietly down the hallways in single file. In the classrooms, they were taught to turn and address anyone talking to them in a protocol known as "SSLANT": smile, sit up, listen, ask questions, nod when being spoken to, and track with your eyes. On the walls of the school's corridors were hundreds of pennants from the colleges that East Side graduates have gone on to attend.

Last year, hundreds of families from across New York tried desperately to admit them into the school for their two sixth-grade classes. It was no exaggeration to say that just over ten years into its existence, East Side had become one of the most desirable public schools in New York City.

What East Side was most famous for was its mathematics. In South Bronx, only about 16 percent of all middle school students were preforming at or above their grade level in math. But at East Side, by the end of sixth grade, many of the students called math their favorite subject. In seventh grade, East Side students started _high school _algebra. By the end of eighth grade, 84 percent of the students were performing at or above their grade level, which was to say that those motley group of lower-income kids from dingy apartments at one of the country's worst neighborhoods—whose parents, in an overwhelming number of cases, never set foot in a college—did as well in mathematics as the privileged eighth graders of America's wealthy suburbs.

The man who founded East Side said himself that their kid's reading was on point; they struggled a little bit with writing skills. But when the left from there, they rocked in math.

There were more than fifty similar schools to East Side across the United States, with more on the way. The East Side Program represented one of the most promising new educational philosophies in the United States. But its success was best understood not in terms of its curriculum, its teachers, its resources, or some kind of institutional innovation. East Side was, rather, an organization that has succeeded by taking the idea of cultural legacies seriously.

Teachers were cautioned that when students were required to study, their bodies should not have been exhausted by long confinement, nor their minds bewildered by prolonged application. Rest also presented particular opportunities for strengthening cognitive and analytical skills. It was known that it was thus relieved from the state of tensions belonging to actual study that boys and girls, as well as men and women, acquired the habit of thought and reflection, and of forming their own conclusions, independently of what they are taught and the authority of others.

This idea—that effort must be balanced by rest—stunned Hermione. Never had she even heard of East Side, such an excellent school. She started thinking of her future children that she wanted to have. She wanted them to live here and study at East Bay. She was overly impressed by it.  
>_<p>

As Hermione sat in the principal's office, waiting for him eagerly so that they would be talking about her first teaching. While waiting, she read out loud from the school's newest, this year's planner.

"East Side Academy. 2011-2012." She turned the page. "Calendar Years, Student Planner 2011/2012, East Bay Academy, Public Middle school. A national Blue Ribbon School. A New York Distinguished School. Address, phone number, school code, blah blah blah…" She turned another page.

"Principal's message: Reformers applied logic to the cultivation of young minds. We formulate new ideas by analogy, working from what we know toward what we don't know, and what the reformers knew were the rhythms of the agricultural seasons. A mind must be cultivated. But not too much, lest it be exhausted. And what as the remedy for the dangers of exhaustion? The long summer vacation—a peculiar and distinctive America legacy that has had profound consequences for the learning patterns of the students of the present day.

Dear Students,

On behalf of the staff at East Bay Middle School, I would like to welcome you to the 2011-2012 school year. The East side staff is committed to providing you with an outstanding educational environment where you will be able to expand your academic knowledge, while exploring your athletic and artistic interests.

Middle School is a memorable time in your life and I encourage you to work hard pursuing academic excellence while also involving yourself in the wide array of extra curricular activities at East Side.

East Side is a National Blue Ribbon recipient for academic excellence and your active and positive participation will play a key factor in our school's success

East Side has a rich history. I am eager to find out what positive contribution you will make to carry on the dynamic legacy of East Side.

Enjoy your school year,

_, Principal_"

_Damn, that's intense! _She thought.

There was also more of their mission statement, climate of respect, safety tips for teens, ICE, Expected School-Wide Learning Results, Important dates, voice mail extensions, community resource phone list, assistance page, bell schedules, finals schedule, student leadership positions, school policies and procedures, Grading, Honesty Policy, Medication Policy, Athletic Eligibility, New York Scholarship Federation, Student Disciplinary Code, Detention Rules and Assignments, Personal Student's Info.

My god, the whole darn school was intense. Even the student planner was intense! Intense!

"Man, I need a break." She massaged her forehead and breathed deeply. She already missed home, her friends, and especially, Draco.

"Ms. Granger?" Hermione turned around, only to be finding the Principal, Mr. Li to enter his office. He went over to his desk and sat on his black, large leathery chair.

"Hello. Mr. Li. I hope you slept well."

He shrugged, not meeting her eyes. "Well enough."

He held a file in his hand and opened it. Inside was Hermione's teaching application. As he was set on a spell, he and the faculty members, thought she was a newly teacher college graduate. She hated how she had to lie in order to work for her school assignment. But, she didn't have any other choice whatsoever.

"You seem tense. Is everything all right?" He was a middle-ages Chinese man who was the principal for over twenty-years, and enjoyed every minute of it.

"I am fine sir. Only a bit afraid, I'm afraid."

"Good. Fear is a useful emotion for most people. It can save your life. Remember that."

"What about you? Is it a useful emotion for you?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the right a bit.

"Fear only saves your life if you're willing to run from your enemy." She swallowed hard.

A haunted look appeared on his eyes. "I ran from my enemy once, and I will never do so again."

"Who was your enemy sir?" Hermione was afraid to ask.

"My wife." Oh…

"So, you will be teaching Eighth Grade: Class 1 this semester. Are you aware of that?" He prompted.

"Yes sir."

"I've read your syllabus, I must say, I am impressed."

"Thank you sir." She smiled.

"I never expected a newly teacher to write such a remarkable syllabus and on top of it, so determined and professional."

"Thank you sir, indeed." She smiled once again.

"And one more thing, by all means, do not be afraid to ask me anything regarding your teaching here." He smiled a very caring smile indeed.

He was the coolest old man she ever met!

"Thank you sir, I won't disappoint you." She smiled, stood up, and shook his hand.

"Good day and good luck to you Miss Granger." He smiled back again.

She turned around, took a deep breath, and left the room. She walked down the hallway and made her way to the elevator. Classes would start at approximately twenty minutes.

"7:40." She looked at her watch.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Her phone suddenly rang and she answered it, "Hello?"

"How's my beautiful teacher doing?" Draco!

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I just wanted to know how you were! How's the school?" His erotic voice was totally turning her on, but she did not want to admit it.

"What do you mean? It's amazing! The floors are gleaming, the principal is smiling, and the flowers are blooming outside!"

"Well, aren't you happy to be there."

"Drop the nice act. I know why you're calling."

"You do?"

"Of course! You got bored."

"Actually…I'm awfully busy, even this early in the morning, and, I just wanted to hear your voice, since, it always made me feel better whenever I'm down." Oh! Okay!

"Well then! I'm happy I made you happy _honey!"_

"I'm happy to hear you say you're happy you made me happy." He laughed.

"Ha Hah. Very funny!"

There was a long pause.

"Yoo Hoo?"

"Huh? What do you want! Are you still on line?"

"Well, you didn't hung up either, are you expecting me to say something?" He chuckled.

"Okay bye—"

"Wait!"

"What?" She asked sighting.

"What color are they today?" He smirked, smiling.

_Huh? _She thought.

"What do you mean—Draco! How could you tease me so!"

"I have every right to do that I'm your fake husband! I've already seen them you know, kinda."

"Oh okay! And that makes everything _better!" _She wanted to scream. Oh god he saw her—

"I'm only kidding." His voice sounded comforting, "Come down."

"Don't ever tell a girl to come down!"

"You 'aint a girl from what I've seen."

She got more and more frustrated and walked faster. Where was that damnned elevator! There were so many halls there!

"Oh you are just so f-u-n-n-y!" She gathered up her courage to say so.

"Mhhmm, maybe a bit."

"FYI, you're so not."

"Oh.." He sounded hurt, jokily. "But I always wanted to make you laugh."

"Ha ha ha hhhhh! Ya happy now Malfoy?"

"I miss you."

"And I don't."

"I doubt that."

"'I'm sorry what?" She snapped.

"So anyway…" Draco totally ignored her question, "Call me at lunch; I have a surprise for you."

She closed her eyes. "Oh, goodie!"

"Haha!" He laughed once again, working on some paper work while doing so.

"What if I choose not to call?"

"Then I'll call you."

She blushed when she finally got to the elevator and pressed level four, where her class was.

"Do what you want."

"I will thanks." He said.

"And by the way, I am not nervous!"

"Okay? I know. That's why I called, to make you feel better, as you have made me feel better as well right now."

"Yes well. You're welcome, and, also, BYE!" She hung up.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"WHAT?" She answered the phone, only to be revealed by a few teachers staring at her confused.

"Ha hahh," She chuckled, "My husband." She smiled awkwardly and ran to her classroom and shut the door behind her.

"I'm glad you're following our contract regulations. You're supposed to tell people you're married to me and only me." He looked satisfied.

"Why did you call again?"

"To wish you a good day of course."

"Yeah well. It will be once you hang up." There was a short moment there where he was about to say something.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Just ask, fool…"

He chuckled, "Have you spotted a few male teachers that you might think have some sort of an interest in you?"

_What? Is he jealous or something? _She thought, frustrated.

"Um…not that I can recall, and, because of you! Some of the teachers already think I'm weird!"

"Want me to talk to them?"

"Hay! I don't need you to fix my problems!"

"Fine!"

"And again, FYI, the only male staff here so far that I've seen is the principal, which is an old man!"

"Oh I am so glad!" He sounded relieved.

"Did you really think I would cheat on you?" She asked, sitting down on her chair.

"Well. You had some intentions of the situation before. With dear Jesus if I can recall?"

"Well, you talked to him yourself, you know nothing happened!"

"But it doesn't change the fact that you wanted something to happen!"

"What is it you want me to do?"

"You are not to see other men. It is under the contract and you know that!" He called.

"Well, have it your way since I don't have any other choice!"

"I will and you will follow my choice!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" He hung up abruptly.

Man…That was some argument. Hermione needed to catch her breath. She opened the window, the sunlight streams blinding her a bit.

She sighted, and left for the bathroom, taking her bag with her.

"7:48" She looked at her watch. Many students were already walking in the halls. Normally, they were told to only walk into their classrooms when the bell rang, especially on the first day of school, to give the teachers some time to get ready.

Hermione groaned as she sat on the toilet seat, grabbing hold of her knickers and pulling them down. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself from her previous arguments earlier with Draco.

She didn't like to argue or fight with Draco. It just did not feel right at any time they did. She would rather have him tease her then argue with her over other men.

She sighted again. That's when she heard the door open and footsteps. She also then heard a voice, or was it two, coming from outside of her toilet stall.

"So…how was it?" an elegant voice said. It was slightly accented, nothing noticeable really, just a little different, as if she spoke English at a different tempo, almost Latin like.

"Oh it was okay you know," another young girl replied, running some water in the sink. They sounded like they were two young ordinary students gossiping in the girl's bathroom. Totally normal. "My mom would kill me if she found out. She would hex me in a minute if she did," he said soberly. "I had to lie to her Tiff. I even slummed the door in her face to shut her up."

Tiffany, from what Hermione understood, started laughing. "Good one!"

"I don't know…" The other girl said, her voice fading in and out.

Hermione lowered her head down, straining her ears.

"Did the guy look too old?" Tiffany asked.

The other girl was moving around, "No, not really…around his early twenties you know. But, he certainly was quite older."

Tiffany seemed to perk up. "Ah older men…you can never get enough of them. You're sleeping over at my place tonight, no?"

The other girl chuckled. "Yeah sure. I don't wanna be around my mon, cause you know, since my parents divorced she's been totally over my head!"

"Well, I am sure glad to not have my own mother." Tiffany said smoothly. "After all, Padrone, your mom sounds like a total bitch. I would have done worse things to her than you did."

"You're much too kind," The other girl said softly. "Well, I wish I had your life. Rich girl, going to one of the best schools, great friends, an older boyfriend, a fantastic life! You are really the best!"

Hermione could hear the sound of a lighter turned on, then off. Tiffany was smoking?

"Well you definitely have your work cut out for you, my friend," Tiffany chuckled. "With the money we're making, we'll be even richer next year in High School!"

They did a high five and laughed snobbily.

"Remember sixth grade?"

"Oh my god!" Tiffany giggled, "I would never forget that year! That was when I met you Kim!"

Tiffany and Kim. Smoking.

"_What is it with middle schoolers these days! Always wanting to grow up too soon! _Hermione thought. Shaking her head.

"I am sure you we will have even better customers this weekend. It will be a special service for back to school night!" Tiffany reassured her.

Kim didn't sound too sure. "I don't know…the past customers we've had so far were either High Schooler's or College guys. I want an even older man, not grandpa, but old enough to be my father. Now that would be hell of exciting!"

_Oh my god! Prostitutes! In Middle School? _Hermione thought frustrated, disbelieved, and worried. She dropped her head on her bare hands.

Tiffany was laughing now. "Yes, me too. They're much more fun and experienced as well. I hate doing all the work, you know?"

"Well… I suppose—"

"Oh, you're joking? You must be?" Tiffany teased. "You always wanted the guys to be more in control didn't you?"

"Maybe," Kim said morosely. "Do you think I can be more in control?"

"Not if you don't want to be. But, sometimes, you're right, the guys are just here to screw you over and prefer themselves to be in control and enjoy their time with you."

"I suppose you're right." Kim replied. That's when the bell rang, forcing the girls to leave the bathroom.

Hermione was furious. She couldn't believe her ears.

_Prostitutes in East Side Academy? _

Now annoyed, she sighed in frustration.

Suddenly, a girl on the toilet stall beside Hermione's farted excessively.

"Holy Molly! I thought they were never gonna leave!"

Hermione dropped her head down in frustration.

Shit! What a day!

Hermione wanted to scream.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Enchanted Marriage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 12

Hermione sighted again, groaning, noticing the many children hurrying to their classrooms. She looked at the pictures on the walls, some of previous teachers who taught there before. She glared at them, then glared off into distance and left for her classroom.

_I just want to go home…_She thought.

Hermione opened her door, only to be revealed by many lights on the ceilings that blinded her. She narrowed her eyes in surprise, tired, and turned all of them off.

All the students in the class silenced. She pouted her lips tiredly and went to sit on her chair, exhausted for some reason.

A young girl who sat in the front stood up from her seat and took hold of a plastic box. She approached Hermione and smiled,

"Hi! I'm Sasha Abernathy! I baked these cookies for you!" Hermione yawned tiredly and pointed at the girl.

"Just put them on the desk." Hermione placed her bag on the floor.

Sasha did so and looked at Hermione. A short moment later Hermione looked up at the girl.

"You need something?"

Sasha shook her head and went back to her seat.

_So this was what you called teaching for the first time. Cool. Really. _Hermione thought.

Hermione yawned again. She stood up from her seat and went around her desk, leaning on the very edge of it and staring at the students, a sudden haunted look on her eyes.

She clapped her hands once harshly and said, "Let's begin."  
>_<p>

"All right, how many of you read _any _of those books?" Hermione coldly asked while looking at the syllabus.

All the students looked at one another.

"Oh my god…" Hermione sighted, "Don't you ever try reading a book beyond your level?"

Everyone shook their heads.

She sighted again, "All right. First things first. Understand this! This course is designed to develop strategies for reading a variety of college level materials, as well as High School materials. You will learn ways to interact with what you read in order to increase appreciation as well as comprehension. This class will cover close analysis of reading, flexible approaches to reading, vocabulary development, and study skills. Any questions?"

All the students looked at Hermione open-mouthed, gaping.

"After completing this course you will be able to write an accurate summary of an author's thesis and key support, define and use a variety of college-level vocabulary words, and use previewing and prediction skills in order to ask logical questions and to determine overall direction and structure of a text."

"Um…excuse me? Ms. Granger—"

"Oh and by the way students." Hermione looked around, "Change my last name to Malfoy on the class syllabus, for I am a married woman now." She faked a smile.

(All the students whispered)

"_God…"_

"_Who would want to marry her?"_

"_She's scary…"_

"_She looks so young!"_

"_Is she for real?"_

"Attention!" Hermione shouted, scaring the students. They silenced. "You! Yeah you Mr. Cunningham! The one in the _sexy babe _shirt! Come here and hand these out to everyone." The student hurriedly walked over to her and picked the papers with no eye contact, afraid of being scolded at.

"You…" Hermione pointed the girl wearing a pink halter top shirt, "Ms. Smith. Would you mind reading the first paragraph?" The girl nodded with fear.

"What's the Big Idea? Finding the Main Idea in Your Reading." The girl looked at Hermione, only to be revealed with Hermione's haunted eyes staring her own down. The girl swallowed hard, "The first step to understanding a piece of writing is being able to find and understand the main idea. The main idea is also known as the central point or thesis. Knowing the main idea helps you navigate your way while reading. When you have grasped the main idea, you'll know where the author is heading and what is important about what you're reading. There are several steps to take in finding the main point of any text you encounter—"

"Thank you. Now, you, Ms. Tyler, Read Step number one for us." Hermione ordered coldly, walking over to her own seat and sitting down slowly.

With fear yet determination, Ms. Tyler started reading, "Step #1: Identify the topic. The topic is the general heading under which key ideas in the text could be grouped-"

"Oh…" Hermione spit out the oatmeal raisin cookie she was chewing, "These cookies suck!" She looked at Sasha, whose eyes started watering.

"Um…" Ms. Tyler continued, "Could be grouped. The topic should be something that can be stated in just a few words—"

"Thank you. Now. Mr. Matthews. Read step number two." Hermione folded her arms, looking down at her syllabus on her desk.

The boy looked down in fear and started reading in a whisper, "Step #2: Identify the Main Idea. For this step—"

"I can't hear you!" Hermione shouted.

"For this step!" The boy cried out, "You will first have to read the text carefully and make sure that you understand what it is saying. If you misunderstand or skip parts of the text it can affect what you think the main point is. Careful, active reading is worth the few extra minutes if it leads you in the right direction. Second, go back and look at your annotating and margin notes. What are the examples and ideas that you noted pointing to?"

Hermione yawned, "Who wants to read next?" She looked around the classroom tiredly.

No one raised their hand.

"No one?" She asked.

"Well, we kinda thought you decided that—" One girl said.

"Jesus! What is it you guys are afraid of?" Hermione stood up abruptly and threw her hands in defeat.

One kid grumbled under his breath. "You…"

"What was that?" She snapped. "I didn't hear you!"

"Nothing!" Immediately he shut up. It would do no good to make fun of her.

The rest of the class time went on quietly, for the students were too stunned and much too afraid to even speak up, for which Hermione, who gave them the impression, on the very first day of school, that she would be the new teacher that _everyone _hated.

"Class dismissed!" Hermione called as the bell rang.  
>_<p>

There was a festive vibe in the air that reminded Hermione of the Fourth of July in America.

Today was the day she had first started teaching, ever.

She saw a massive amount of students standing in line outside the cafeteria with all their friends. They'd been there since lunch time had started, around noon. It was now 12:15 and they were literally _starving. _They wanted to get a good spot in line before the cafeteria opened at noon. The atmosphere was electric. Besides dozens of children, there were few teachers as well.

Hermione stepped away from the line and glanced ahead. "I'd rather starve than wait here like an idiot!" She stumbled a little and grabbed a girl's arm for support. "Sorry about that." Hermione apologized.

Believing that the girl's shortness was a curse, the girl insisted on wearing the highest wedges Payless had to offer. The result was that she rolled an ankle at least once a month.

"Nice shoes, for your age." Hermione mentioned.

"Thanks! I just hope they won't close before we get to the front," the girl said.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Girl! They _can't _close—you know that better than I do!"

"Yeah, but I heard that some of the cafeteria workers were laid off last year," She replied, feeling nervous as she spoke the words, mentioning to Hermione that she had never met a teacher like her before. "I heard you've been quite the teacher, Ms. Granger"

"It's Malfoy now. I'm married."

"Oh how nice!" The girl smiled, "I wish I was married, to a rich guy." She giggled.

Hermione smiled back, "Yeah, well. Marriage is a big step, even for me." She hated how she had to lie like that to people. "I'm neither the sweet type nor the stupid type. I only know that my job is important to me. The students at this school need to have some sense in their little brains. They're such cowards, not to mention shy…" Hermione groaned.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with you on that. Even though it's a great school, the student's remain fearful and shy, and I don't know why." Hermione looked at the girl oddly, for she heard that voice from before. The girl's voice sounded quite familiar to her.

Hermione widened her eyes. _Tiffany! The gossip prostitute in the bathroom from this morning! Oh my god! _

Hermione turned her head away from the girl abruptly. _My god! What to do? _She thought.

"I couldn't help but notice your accent. You're from England, aren't you?"

Hermione smiled awkwardly. "Yes I am."

"That's probably why you got hired in the first place. The principal loves foreign teachers. He feels it's a good way for the students to learn from others and their different types of cultures, a good way to learn about history as well as modern economy of other countries." The girl said leaning on one leg, folding her arms.

A short moment later, Hermione groaned, "I _am _getting lunch today, even If I have to bodycheck someone to get it," Hermione announced.

They both laughed, because Hermione would never hurt a fly—literally, she never did once hurt a fly or an insect for that matter, even though it was hard to believe.

Although she did once punch Draco in the face during third year, but that's a different story.

"All I know is, I _have _to eat something, if not, I go crazy. After all," She looked at Hermione, "I love to eat!" Hermione nodded.

They both felt the cool breeze on their faces, and looked around at the swaying trees, appreciating the crisp autumn weather. Some would say it was a waste of a beautiful day, because everyone could've spent it eating already inside the cafeteria.

Tiffany frowned at Hermione. "I'm hungry!" Then everyone else said the same thing. She shook her head, her blond ponytail swinging. "I don't wait in line for lunch for just _anyone, _not even my boyfriend."

She had a boyfriend and was a prostitute?

What was wrong with that school?

Hermione sighted and closed her eyes.

Would it be a good idea to call Draco?

_No! There's no way in hell I'm gonna call that idiot! _She shook her head in frustration. _I just want to eat, is all. _She thought.  
>_<p>

Finally, it was their turn. As they stepped over the threshold into the cafeteria, they couldn't help but think how lucky they were that they were able to finally eat.

Thankfully, they picked out their lunches and went over to the cash register, paying. Hermione picked up her sandwich, hugging it to her chest like a long-lost friend. It was quite thick, a turkey sandwich it was as well. It was around ten inches long, which made Hermione's heart pound: she was finally able to enjoy her meal. It was amazing to see it for real.

She left the cafeteria, breathless with triumph. There was no talk to anyone. She simply wanted to go to her classroom and eat in silence and peace.  
>_<p>

_This was the weirdest experience in my entire life! Never have I taught, and already, I managed to scare the students! _Hermione thought.

"What should I do?" She asked herself.

She pushed those thoughts away, determined not to stew in bitterness. Besides, nothing could shake her relieved mood right now. She had a delicious sandwich to eat, after all. She had been starving.

She had to remind herself of that when she got inside her classroom, suddenly hearing her cellphone vibrate.

_The Bastard, s_he read. Sighting, sat on her chair, took of the plastic bag from the sandwich and started eating.

"Hello?" She answered tiredly.

"Hey," Draco said.

Hermione grunted and Draco said, "How is my sweet doing?"

"I'm too tired to talk right now, Malfoy."

"Ohh…" He said, "You scared them didn't you—"

"I didn't scare anyone now leave me alone!" She hung up. She took another bite of her sandwich and drank from her water bottle.

_I just want to go home…_She thought.  
>_<p>

"Finally!"

The last bell rang, informing the students that school was over and It was now time for their extracurricular activities. Since it was the first day, Hermione didn't need to tutor or help anyone. Nonetheless, she was exhausted and there was no way in hell that she would stay after and waste her time on these cowardly students!

She decided that she would spend a few hours by herself at home, watching TV or something. She already planned her lesson plans and was all prepared for the day. Heck, she already knew what she would teach every school day, even though it was required for every teacher to know anyways…

Hermione reminded herself that she had to be easier on those kids as she got inside their apartment. She immediately noticed that Draco's coat was gone. "He must be really protective over himself…" She whispered.

She grabbed a beauty magazine and sat on the couch, across from their TV. She noticed beautiful women in their early twenties and thirties, beautifully dressed and appeared to be far more beautiful and pretty than any other girls Hermione ever laid eyes on, in a magazine that is.

Hermione knew she did not need a brown hair dye, since her hair had the delicious color of chocolate, mesmerizing, and inviting. She used to dress like she'd just walked out of a dance club, with her skintight camis, low-slung jeans, and heavy makeup during the summer.

However, if you looked closer, though, you'd notice Hermione had natural beauty. She was fair skinned and brown eyed, with slightly upturned "snob" noses, and she herself pointed out sometimes. Her long, wavy-curly hair was the same chocolaty brown as her mother's.

She went over to the kitchen, then to the fridge, and grabbed a Coke and a crumpled bag of trail mix, then went over to the couch again. Kicking off her shoes, she sat back against the pillows, ready to lose herself in the _VOGUE _fashion magazine.

Hands tingling with anticipation, she opened the magazine.

She desperately wanted to look like those women. She wanted to be just like them. It's not like she thought she was ugly or fat, even though she preferred herself to be quite thinner. She was size 4 and wanted to be size 2 for quite some time.

First, she looked like a dancer.

Then, she looked like a showy slut, as Draco stated.

And now, she looked overly professional.

_What should I do? _She thought.

Perhaps looking professional wasn't so bad?

Maybe she should dress more casually for work?

Perhaps they wouldn't mind her wearing jeans and T-shirts every once and awhile?

No.

This was not right. This was an elite school for god's sake!

She had to look professional! Every single day of the week! Obviously!

Maybe, for work she'd dress professionally, sophisticated, and modestly. For later, like at home or our with Draco, or around Draco, she would dress more like a model! Not a slut, but a model!

"But dressing like a slut made me feel beautiful…" She whined. Tilted her head to the right and looked out the window.

"This is New York! It's a city perfect for fashion designers, stylists, and super models! Maybe, just maybe, dressing like a rich, beautiful, sexy yet modest young women, and a bit more of a model, would make Hermione feel better!

Not a dancer, not a slut, and not a boring conservative! Balance!

"Yes! Balance! Half slutty plus Half professional equals fancy and sexy! That's perfect! I'll be the fancy Hermione equals slutty plus professional! Yes!"

_Four days later…_

"Thank you so much for your help!" Hermione thanked Draco's limo driver. As he slowly placed _so _many shopping bags and boxes on the floor.

"Good day to you miss." The chubby man bowed and left the apartment.

Hermione grinned, "This is my personal reinvention makeover! Ha Ha Ha!" She laughed wickedly.

It was finally Friday afternoon. Hermione waited and waited desperately for that day to come. Work was hard yet interesting. The children still were quite afraid of her, afraid to disobey or make her angry, but they got used to it, somewhat.

_Two hours later…8:20 P.M._

Elegantly Hermione stopped in front of a cherry wood double doorway and reached for the knob.

This was her new room now. It was the same bedroom she's been sleeping in since both her and Draco moved in. But the room was now more…_hers. _It had more of a feminine touch of Hermione's taste and interests.

She blushed and stepped inside the doorway. Inside was a glorious bedroom of soft pale pink, dominated by the same big four-poster bed with a light pink canopy and matching comforter.

The little girl in Hermione looked around in awe. This was like her princess room, her dream came true. Indeed, this didn't look like the same old room at all.

She laughed. "I decorated this room. This is definitely better now, with just the right amount of a feminine touch. It's lovely… I suppose," she smiled, looking around with satisfaction. The lush pale pink carpet felt gloriously squashy beneath her feet.

Elegantly she went to the walk-in closet and pulled back two darkly shuttered doors, opening them wide. A fine selection of fancy clothes spread out before her; lacy tops, silk skirts, threaded corsets and every kind of pump, sandal and boot her dainty foot could wish for, all laid out neatly on shelves.

Hermione was secretly thrilled. After all, she loved shoes! "I'm so happy now!" she squealed like a schoolgirl, jumping up and down.

She then suddenly felt a chill go up her spine. "Draco wouldn't mind would he? I mean, it is our apartment and we can decorate it however we want. After all, he has been working out at night and in the morning at the gym, always only using the bathroom there. I guess he wanted me to have more privacy. That's nice of him, but, sooner or later he will notice this."

She then grinned, her hands on his hips. "Yes, I guess I am a closet submissive after all. I just needed a push." Gracefully she walked over to her bad and laid down slowly, breathing deeply.

She laid back, flinching painfully when her back hit the bed. She's been decorating and working on her room for a few days now and her back hurt a bit from all the picking and pushing and pulling. It was a job means for at least three! But no, she wanted to keep it a secret away from Draco, not wanting to let him know that she changed her style yet again.

"A fancy, rich woman, modest yet sexy. I like that." She smiled to herself, closing her eyes.

She needed a massage. Fine, she'll schedule an appointment for Sunday, the perfect day to go to the pool, the sauna, maybe a bath house, anywhere where she could relax inside a hot steamy bath.

"I hope that Draco will think of me as a formal yet better fake wife. Not slutty, not showy, not overly modest and boring, but just elegant and graceful. I guess…" She smiled sadly, "That's always what he wanted in the first place. I was just too dumb and selfish to notice…" She shrugged and breathed deeply once again; resting comfortable for a little while until Draco comes back and they can have their dinner together.

Hermione didn't know how to cook very well. So she figured that today she will ask him to help her and teach her some of the few basic principles of cooking and such. Since he was such an expert in home economics, Hermione figured it wouldn't hurt her to learn a few things. After all, she was his fake wife. And, even as a fake wife, she needed to know at least something regarding the cooking.

She smiled once again, "I love it when he cooks. There's always such a pleasant and cozy feeling around the apartment when he does, relaxing the both of us…" She whispered and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Enchanted Marriage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry guys for the late update. I was away on vacation for a while and wasn't able to write. But anyways, here's the next chapter. Please feel free to comment and point out what should be better or fixed or even changed. I can take criticism. After all, it would lead me to be a better author.

Chapter 13

"Hmmm…" Hermione opened her eyes halfway, slightly. Still sleepy from her nap, she closed them, and then opened them again a few seconds later.

A dark figure was leaning next to her, forming a shadow over her.

A high-pitched screaming then filled her ears; it was coming from her.

Draco.

She looked at him, confusion muddling her brain. She turned her head away from him, giving her head a little shake. She then glanced back at him, and felt like the air had been sucked out of her. His profile was straight and chiseled. Golden Platinum colored straight hair slightly over the collar of his long, cape-like coat. His hair covered his eyes a bit, which made him look extra handsome. Draco Malfoy truly was classically handsome.

She gave her head a shake again. Jeez. She was still half asleep, not to mention lying right beside him with his stupid smirk planted on his face.

With trembling hands, she pushed the wild strands of hair out of her face. She didn't know when he came home and how long, exactly, he had been lying beside her, staring at her asleep form.

She sucked in her breath, her toes curling inward.

Draco smoothed her hair out of her eyes. "Princess Beauty is finally up."

She sat up abruptly, not saying a word.

His dark gaze glittered. He picked up her hand, lifted her wrist, and kissed it reverently.

She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his lips against her skin. She knew that in the Wizarding World, kissing someone's wrist was a sign of repressed passion.

When she opened her eyes, he lifted his lips from her wrist and curved them into a smile.

She stared at him for the longest time and her eyes swam into focus. Draco was there, laying on her bed, holding her hand with a kind yet passionate smile on his face.

She'd been in a daze, barely able to make sense of anything.

"I'm sorry to have wakened you," Draco whispered. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine," She said, blinking her eyes a few times. "What time is it?"

He checked his watched. "Around 9:30…why?"

She sighted, "No reason…"

He watched her for a moment. She felt awkward and embarrassed at how long he stared at her. Was it concern? Confusion? No reason perhaps?

"Did anything strange happen while I was away?" He suddenly asked softly and searched her face.

She blinked her eyes. "Uh…something strange?"

"Yes." He said, looking into her eyes.

She pouted her lips, shaking her head slowly.

"No?"

She shook her head again.

Hermione was stunned, laying there, his eyes staring her down.

He found out.

She stared up into Draco's cold, penetrating, gray eyes. _Could he really tell so much about her?_ It was almost like he could see into her soul and it gutted her. Right now he looked so intuitive, almost wise, as if a world-weary, cynical hardness had seeped into his bones, making him more jaded then he should be for an eighteen year-old. Yet this had not left him without kindness, which he was showing to her now, despite the fact he was a Malfoy. It was obvious though, that kindness was not a sentiment he harbored for long.

"Alright Granger… tender moment is over," he told her, his tone matter-of-fact. "It's time to find out the truth. I want you to tell me exactly what happened."

She looked at him questionably. "What?"

"What happened to this room? Why is it _pink_?" He smiled evilly.

"Pink?"

"Pink."

"Oh! Pink. Yeah, I uh changed a few things."

"A _few _things?" He raised his voice.

"What's the big deal? We can always change it back when we move out!"

"But that's not the point!" He got up from the bed, "Damn it Hermione! You never tell me anything!" He threw his arms in the air in defeat.

Hermione yelped and rubbed her head. "Why do we have to argue so early in the morning?" She whined, still somewhat dazed and confused, trying to stand up. She was mortified that she had not told him. But, she swore then that she would never let herself be weak in front of him again.

"Hermione…" He said softly, "It's night time." He then grinned.

_Man…._She thought.

He then added, "I don't want us to fight, you know that. But…" He closed his eyes, "Anything you need, help, support, comfort, tell me! I just want to be at least the least bit necessary to you!"

"I never thought of you as unnecessary!"

"Oh really?" He asked. He eyed her impatiently, his hands on his hips. "Stop lying."

Hermione groaned, reluctantly moving closer to him, but then faced away from him. She felt irritable and humiliated, her head still reeling from their argument and his disappointment. His divine smell overpowered her sense of control, wanting to melt into his arms and beg for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry." She then told him.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Say it like you mean it." Swiftly he folded his arms.

Hermione cursed. "Ahhg… Draco, I'm sorry, really sorry. I didn't mean to lie or do things behind your back. I should have told you. I'm sorry."

Draco eyed her sternly, then sighted. "Okay…You're forgiven."

A part of her wanted so badly to punch him right in the nose and that's exactly what she would have done too if she hadn't been so mulishly determined to get through this. She'd be damned, though, if she was going to let him bully her out of it now, especially after everything she had just been through. So she blinked back the tears and tried to catch her breath. "Sorry, Draco."

Draco smiled "Can't admit you fancy me… can you?' he teased, he started walking out of her room.

"Fancy you! I was just apologizing to you you ungrateful fake husband! At least I try to level up to your expectations, under our contract! I try to change for you!" She shouted after him, throwing a pillow at him.

Draco laughed. "Now, Granger, you're being sanctimonious again. That's a very bad habit you've got there," he said, wagging his finger at her. "You really are asking for that vigorous kiss I've been longing to give you… aren't you?" Arrogantly he moved in behind her, grabbing her possessively by the hips. "I have to admit, though, I rather like it. It makes me feel like I'm defiling you." Gently he hugged her from behind.

Hermione gritted her teeth. "Yes, you're quite the Perv King aren't you?"

"Watch it!" he warned, his rough hands took a stronger hold of her. "As for you not telling me about your pink room, I will totally forgive you. But, if anything like this happens again without my approval, you'll be sorry."

Hermione stiffened. Be sorry? She didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Well, don't hold your breath… Draco," she snapped peevishly, her fingers curling into fists. To her supreme irritation, his touch was driving her insane, her core beginning to throb. Even her nipples were hard, a gleam of sweat beading down her forehead. It wasn't fair. He had too much control over her body, and this was happening to her again! What was even worse, he knew it too, snickering behind her mischievously.

"Believe me, Hermione, I never hold my breath," he said, his voice low and seductive. "After all, anything worth having is not easily won. I do expect you to obey me though and tell me the truth."

"It's not that I lied to you. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"A surprise? Well, it sure surprised me as I came home, about to take a shower, finding a princess sleeping in a pink room." He snorted.

"Is it so wrong to want to reinvent myself?" She asked honestly, looking at him.

For a moment she looked up into his handsome face, surprised again to see compassion in his light gray eyes. Maybe he wasn't as big an arse as she had previously thought?

"You just wanted to hug me didn't you? I mean, when I woke up you were lying beside me, with that stupid smirk of yours." She looked down.

Draco raised his head and smiled. "Well, yes, I suppose. I've wanted you for a long time though. I don't think you have a clue of how captivating you are." Softly he bent down and kissed her neck.

Hermione closed her eyes, wanting to believe him, yet feeling so helpless. She did begin to calm down a bit though, discovering that, while his kiss felt invasive, it wasn't all that bad, so she relaxed, ruminating over the new sensation. "What is it Draco?" she murmured fearfully.

Draco chuckled and stood up straight. "Nothing. It's late. I'm gonna go and catch some sleep. There's some tea I made for you if you'd like. Don't be so afraid. Sometimes I tease you just cause you're simply irresistible, but remember, as I told you before, I want your heart first, you'll just have to trust me." He started walking out of her room.

Hermione looked back at him. "But I don't trust you."

Draco stopped in his tracks and sighed. "Yes, I know you don't, but we're going to work on that… you'll see." Gracefully he walked out of the room, leaving her there alone.

She looked back at him puzzled.

_Draco…_She thought.

_

The very next morning, Hermione sat in the study room, unable to concentrate on her teaching plans for the following week.

This was ridiculous. She needed to concentrate! Working and studying was her sanity, her way of releasing all of her pent-up emotions. Instead, she felt like she was in a creative deep freeze.

As usual, Draco was all over her mind. It began to annoy her. She admitted to herself that she was attracted to him, but didn't want to think there was anything beyond that point. His kisses on her neck and cheek imprinted themselves on her soul—She relieved them again and again.

Hermione truly wanted an honest and passionate man to enter her life and fall in love together. She wanted the man to be _the one, _she realized. The one she would always love. The one that no other guy could ever measure up to.

But, did that guy exist?

She didn't know.

Macey and Lila arrived around ten later that morning, which forced Hermione to get up from the desk. She had invited them to the apartment, hoping some time with them would distract her from everything that was going on: her teaching, her parent's divorce, and the distance from her other friends, and especially Draco…

She made their favorite dinner that they always loved to eat when they were out: grilled cheese, bacon, and tomato sandwiches. Lila brought the movie _Fool's Gold, _since she worshipped Matthew McConaughey second only to James Banks.

Draco wasn't there that morning; apparently he had some new friends from the gym. He went for a jog with them.

_He will still miss me I am sure! _Hermione thought to herself angrily.

The movie's story line was so ridiculous that they decided it was funny. They noshed on chips, and once they'd satisfied their salt fix, switched to brownies for their sugar fix.

After the movie, they chatted about random topics—guys, books, work, etc. Hermione didn't want to talk about Draco or mention anything about their contract, since, it was a deep secrete between the two of them.

She didn't want to let him down. Not again.

"I love Matthew McConaughey so much!" Macey cried out when the movie was over.

"I want to sit on his face!" Lila laughed, drinking her ice tea.

"I think he's okay…" Hermione whispered to herself, but the guy wasn't even close to the looks of Draco. Draco was way more handsome than Matthew was.

Wait, did she really just think that?

_Snap out of it! _She thought.

"Hermione?" Lila asked, "What should we do now?"

"Uh…what do you want to do now?" Hermione asked back.

"Let's take a walk!" Macey cheered.

Lila turned to look her. "Are you serious? Do you not see I am wearing heels?"

"You always wear heels and walk for miles! What's the big deal?"

"There is no big deal but—"

"Guys!" Hermione interrupted, "Please. We can always go for a movie or a drink at the Café. Shopping or go to a historical museum, I don't care. I just know I don't want to be alone right now…" She sighted and looked down.

"Oh…" They both said, trying to comfort her, "Don't worry. We'll always be here for you whenever you need us." Lila smiled.

"Thanks guys…" Hermione smiled faintly.

What was she doing? Going crazy thinking about Draco wasn't doing her any good at all! It could ruin her reputation in Hogwarts! Not that she had one in the first place…

Her face got hot.

The apartment was quite while they all just watched some TV together, drinking more and more ice tea. Hermione peeked In the den, and saw that the sheets and pillow were stacked on the couch, where Draco usually slept on.

Draco.

_Why can't I just forget about the bastard? _Hermione screamed in her mind.  
>_<p>

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been thinking a lot lately about my life. My parents, my job, my friends, and especially Draco. For some odd reason I can't stop thinking about him. _

_It's like his existence is taking control over me, awakening feelings in me I never believed existed._

_I am worried. I am worried about my future and how everything will turn out. I am worried about my relationship with Draco. _

_Will it remain the same always? Will it change for the worse or for the better?_

_It's not like we'll be fake husband and wife forever you know…_

_Someday we will part and never have to talk to each other ever again. _

_I know he likes me, but I think it's just rubbish really. Maybe he's just going through a phase and has his attractions to me because of hormones or something…_

_I don't know. Whatever happens happens. _

_But I do know one thing: I see Draco as a different person now. _

_I think…I'm beginning to trust him._

_Yours Truly,_

_ Hermione Jane Granger_

_P.S.—Me, Macey, and Lila are getting real close nowdays. I'm really glad to have met them, since, I didn't have many girlfriends before and they just seem different from Ginny and Lavender. Maybe it's because they're muggles or crazy for men?_

_I don't know, but, they're really nice, and they make me feel better when situations between me and Draco are complicated…_

_I appreciate them for that._

_I do._

Hermione closed her diary as she wrote in it later in the afternoon. She had been in the study room again after Macey and Lila left, since they had other plans to attend to. Something about a family reunion and date or whatever…

But, that's okay. Hermione had her own plans.

Then suddenly, she heard some noise in the kitchen, so she headed that way.

And there was Draco, sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, engrossed in a book he read.

He raised his eyes. "Hey, 'Mione." She glared at him.

But at the same time, hearing her name spoken in his soft, deep voice was startling.

"How was your jog?" She asked, trying to compose herself.

"It was very relaxing. It was nice to her new company for a change."

She should have known that Draco would be spending time away from her as well. He did not just work, cook, and clean. He had his own friends and had a pretty good professional relationship between him and his patients. He truly was amazing. Stealth especially, was alwas one of his strong points.

Which worried Hermione deeply.

_He changed way too much…_Hermione thought.

He turned his attention back to his book.

Hermione saw a plate with bread crumbs and the butter dish in front of him.

"I'll make us some eggs."

He forced a laugh. "Do not trouble yourself. I have had my sustenance. Besides, can you cook?"

"Never underestimate me Draco Malfoy." She narrowed her eyes evilly.

_I'll show him! _She thought.

"I'll make them anyway!" She felt like she needed a more substantial than usual dinner herself.

Deciding scrambled eggs with salsa and cheese was the way to go, she put a pan on the stove and got the ingredients from the fridge. She was no gourmet chef, but had learned a bit from Draco's cook books.

She darted a glance over her shoulder.

_God he looks so incredibly sexy! _She cried in her mind.

He was truly beautiful, more so than she had ever imagined really.

She tried to put the thought out of her head. Fantasizing about Draco was one thing: fantasizing about him when he was sitting a few feet away was another. He's quickly figure her out if she kept staring at him this way.

When the eggs were done, she divided them onto two plates, placing one in front of him.

"Thank you. It is very kind of you."

"You're welcome." She knew he'd probably feel obligated to ask her to join him, but she didn't want to stop him from reading, so she said, "I'm going to eat in the other room so you can read." Before he could argue, she went into the living room.

Sitting down on the couch, she sighted and ate her meal carefully and slowly. 


	14. Chapter 14

**The Enchanted Marriage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 14

New York City was one beautiful city, so Hermione thought, and it made her feel she was living the life.

However, that life…was fake.

A fake husband, a fake teacher…

But, she wasn't faking her heart.

She loved her friends and didn't lie to Draco or anything.

But, still, she preferred to go out there and be true to herself.

"I love New York…" She whispered as she was sipping her black coffee.

It was Sunday morning.

Weather: Heavy rains and clouds.

_Dear Diary,_

_For some reason, every Sunday, it seems as if all the pressure and stress is laid off from me. _

_Every Sunday seems so peaceful and relaxing._

_It also seemed to also rain during those days._

_And, me and Draco always seem to get along the best during Sundays. _

_I'm happy about it, but, I always know, it won't last long, since Mondays will show up sooner or later. _

_My time with Draco seems strange sometimes, but surprisingly, I'm always happy to see him when I am able to. _

_Draco…Why am I thinking of you so much?_

_What is it about you that makes me so interested to know more and more about you?_

_Draco…why can't I see the good in this fake marriage?_

_Yours Truly, _

_ Hermione Jane Granger_

Unlike her friends, Hermione never had a boyfriend. She'd had a crush here and there, but it never came to anything. Macey had had several boyfriends, and Lila, who was just crazy about guys, dated a few of them in just one year. All Hermione had was, well, Draco's kisses here and there.

Not that they counted. None of them were on the lips.

But, Hermione didn't care.

_I don't need a man to make me feel beautiful or happy! _She thought to herself as she stared out her bedroom window.

"Oh…what a beautiful day!" She whispered to herself.

Although she'd never admit it to anyone, reading and working had left Hermione with an intense longing.

She didn't know why, but, when she held a book or read words, her mind was elsewhere.

In the world she simply couldn't recall, where she would be able to relax and enjoy her reading.

There was a club in which Macey and Lila figured Hermione should know about. They say they go there every Sunday, since it was always women's day there, and they could get in for free.

You could only enter if you were eighteen and above, and since they were all over eighteen, it was perfect.

Macey and Lila's excitement about the club and the dances there began to feel contagious.

They told Hermione it was a special day that day, since, there would apparently be a special mini show going on, where professional dancers came and showed their moves.

It seemed interesting, and Hermione agreed to come as well.

The weather was cold and gray, but Hermione didn't care.

She wanted to have a good time while she was in New York, everyone in her age did.

And by now, even now, she was ready to go out. Her secret, romantic self-hoped that some cute guy from another place would show up at the dance and spot her in the crowd.

It never happened, of course, but she made sure she looked good just in case. This meant putting some product in her damp hair, and a good one, applying some makeup (ditto), and wearing a wispy, girly shirt Lila had gotten for Hermione. Lila, Macey, and Hermione agreed to get ready together later at noon at Macey's house, and ride the bus to the club.

"I wonder what I should wear…" Hermione wondered to herself.

She went over to her closet and opened it. She frowned, "Out of all the clothes I have, Lila was able to find a shirt I wasn't able to find!"

Maybe she should wear a dress instead?

_That would be better…_She thought.

She then decided she would wear her Ever-Pretty sexy halter races mini purple-black club dress with matching shoes.

"Not too revealing or too boring, I hope…" She snorted.

Draco was out with his friends again, but this time, they went out to eat breakfast together and then go to the Art Museum, since one of his friends was an artist and had an exhibition going on there.

_An impressive man with impressive friends…Bastard! _She thought.  
>_<p>

Later that day, around seven pm, Hermione and her friends arrived at the club, which was already packed when they did.

Beyoncé's new single was playing, so they headed straight for the dance floor.

"The dancers would arrive later!" Macey called.

When it ended, another equally awesome song came on. It felt good to get lost in the music and Hermione spun around, her hair fanning out around her.

"Hi, girls!" Ms. P. Who was another librarian, a nice women in her 40's, waved her arms above her head to the beat of the music.

A few people laughed and pointed at them. Okay, so maybe it wasn't cool to be seen dancing with the public librarian. But Hermione didn't care. Some people were cool no matter what age they were. Ms. P. was one of those people.

Hermione wasn't embarrassed to be seen with the people she thought were cool. That was one of her strengths when it came to her, to be able to have pride and honor when it came to the people she truly cared about.

She danced with the girls until the end of the song, and then headed to the bar, where she got a soda for a drink. She still grooved thought, clapping her hands and swaying her hips, her behind moving side to side.

She had to laugh. She didn't seem to care that she didn't have any other friends at the moment. She enjoyed every time with her current friends.

And no matter in which age group they were in, Hermione was proud and honored to have them be her friends.

Hermione felt happy and freed for once here in New York.

The music seemed to drift her to another world as well, as books did too.

She danced, laughed, and drank. She felt happy to be in a club and do the many things that muggle people did while wizards did other things instead.

By the time a slow song came on, Hermione was thirsty again, and Lila said her feet were killing her. So the girls headed toward a vending machine at the back of the club. Lila kept tripping in her sky-high wedges, so they were walking very slowly

They bought sodas, and Lila leaned back against the wall, taking the weight off her feet. "I hope to get lucky tonight!" she said irritably, opening her can of Coke and taking a sip.

"Maybe another one of _the one's _will show up and swift you off your feet!" Macey giggled, only to be receiving a glare from Lila.

Lila had been obsessing over men for years. Macey always bugged her to make the first move already—as much for their sanity as for hers—but Lila had never made a move. She always thought men were supposed to approach the woman first.

But come on, it was the twenty-first century.

Hermione thought it was for the best to just have fun and forget about men for once. Women sometimes need a break from men and have some time for them to enjoy and have a girl's night or whatever.

"Men are not the only joy in this world, Lila," Hermione pointed out.

"Um, yes, they are," Lila replied, rolling her eyes. "Okay, Hermione. If you think guys are not all that, I dare you to ask one to dance. After all, it wouldn't be a _big deal_ would it?"

_But I'm not allowed to…_Hermione thought.

"No, thanks." As her gaze skimmed over the dance floor, she realized that no one here inspired any excitement in her. How sad that she felt more of a connection to Draco than to a better guy.

After chatting for a few more minutes, the girls headed back to the dance floor. The sodas had given them a new kick of energy. Lila took off her wedges and danced barefoot, swinging her shoes around, but yelped when someone stepped on her foot.

By the time another set of slow songs came on, they decided to get going. The professional dancers weren't all that, they showed moves that were quite old and already know. There was nothing new or exciting about it.

The girls just had a good time dancing. That was good enough to Hermione.

The club would be closing soon, anyway, so they figured they'd beat the coat-check rush. Unfortunately, a bunch of other people had the same idea.

"See you next Saturday, Ms. P.," Hermione said, catching her in the midst of a yawn as they filed out of the club and onto the busy New York streets.

"Do any of you girls need a ride home?" she asked.

"Nah, we're good," Hermione said for all of them. The bus ride was part of the fun—that's where they'd rehash the night's events. Not that anything exciting had happened, but they'd find something to talk about.

They picked up some snacks at the deli across the street before boarding the bus with a crowd of people their own age. The High School students gathered at the back, shouting, tossing food wrappers, and sloshing drinks at one another. The bus driver told them to settle down. Hermione realized that sooner or later, the prostitutes would be among them, fooling around even more.

"Ah…" She sighted.

She was the first of her friends to get off the bus. A few other kids got off at the same time, which was good because the area wasn't the most welcoming late at night. It was only a five-minute walk to her apartment building, but the heavy post-rain fog made it seem farther away.

She walked quickly, eager to get past the park. Pleasant Park was the city's attempt to green up the area by planting some trees and bushes. A couple of dilapidated buildings had been torn down and a basketball court, play structure, and swing set had been put in. It was deserted at this time of night, and the sight of it wrapped in fog was creepy.

Suddenly something slammed into her windpipe, cutting off her air. Her body reeled with the force of impact. She caught a glimpse of dark black hair inches from her race, heard a vicious snarl.

_I'm being attacked, _she realized, frozen with horror.

An arm snacked around her and then she was moving so fast it felt like she was flying through the air.

A dark figure leaped from the shadows and grabbed her attacker, who was forced to drop her to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and started to run. She could hear blows, grunts, and a sick, almost inhuman growl. A high-pitched screaming filled her ears, it was coming from her.

"Are you all right, madam?" Someone had run up beside her, a long coat flapping in the wind. "Are you injured?"

She stopped running. A nearby streetlight illuminated the fog, giving her a glimpse of the guy's face. He looked very familiar, but she couldn't place him.

"Where'd he go?" She gasped, shaking. She scanned the bushes, terrified her attacker would jump out at any second.

"Ran off. I could not catch him."

Catch him? This guy had to be crazy to think about running after her attacker.

She glanced at him, and felt like the air had been sucked out of her.

His profile was straight and chiseled. Light blond hair curled slightly over the collar of his long, cape-like coat. A line from real life came to mind: _He would have been classically handsome were it not for the forbidding expression on his face. _

She gave her head a shake. Jeez. After all she'd just been through, she was still thinking of Draco. She did a double take, but his face and figure were now shrouded in darkness and mist. It must have been a mirage—her mind's way of bringing her comfort after the terror.

With trembling hands, she pushed the wild strands of hair out of her face. She didn't know who, or what, had just attacked her, and she had no idea who her savior was. All she knew was, she had to get home, to Draco.

"I will show you to your door, miss," the guys said... "Is this the way?"

She looked around and then at him. He looked so familiar. They weren't able to see each other very well due to the darkness and Hermione's voice was barely able to be heard.

It took her a few moments to orient herself. "It's on the other side of the apartment complex." She whispered.

She practically had to run to keep up with him, while at the same time scanning the darkness for signs of another attack.

"I'm lucky you were there," she said, still trying to catch her breath.

"It was not luck," he said tightly, his voice being even more familiar. "I was about to pounce on him before he grabbed you, I might say. I cannot imagine what possessed you to break curfew and leave yourself so exposed. There is no excuse for suck recklessness."

She was dumbstruck. He was blaming _her _for getting attacked?

"I wasn't breaking my curfew. I don't even have a curfew." Draco had never needed to impost one on her, thank god!

He shot her a glare. "Indeed? I wonder if the town council would confirm that."

She had no idea what he was talking about or why he was speaking in such a weird, formal way, same way Draco did, but she didn't care to ask. She had bigger problems.

"Wait a minute…" She wondered and said as they reached her building, and she practically dove for the heavy glass door. "I'm going to call the police." She fished in her purse for the key. "I hope you can give them a better description than I can." Her fingers closed around the key, but her hand was shaking so hard that it took several attempts to fit it in the lock.

"Call the police? Are you mad? They are of no use against him. They are too afraid themselves."

She turned around to look at him. His voice sounding even more familiar since he spoke louder and was able to hear him very well. The area was well lit, and for the first time, she could see him clearly.

And it hit her—again—how much he resembled Draco Malfoy, right down to the stony expression he wore when he spoke to her seriously.

She stared at him for a few seconds, stunned by his pitch-perfect performance. Then she realized, "Wait a minute…" She looked at him closer, "D-DRACO?—"

"Took you long enough." He shrugged and frowned.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted and pushed herself against him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here!" She sobbed and smiled gladly. Draco was only stunned and too shocked to speak. But that didn't last long,

"Are you okay?" He asked softly and kindly.

"Draco…" She whispered, "I was so scared…"

"It's okay, I'm here now." He hugged her back, protecting her.

That one tender one minute moment then turned into two, then two three, then to five, and then to ten minutes.

Slowly she pulled away. She looked back at him again. Seeing the intensity in his eyes, she felt a frisson of fear. "What if he knows where we live?"

"I assure you he doesn't. He's a death eater, and I always know what they're thinking, he was only hungry and found you fresh in the street—"

"Oh god!" She cried again.

Draco shook his head. "You almost got yourself killed, Hermione." She looked down. "Death eaters never leave their victims alive."

Something stilled inside her.

"What if he comes back—"

"Even the stupid own wasn't there to save you…Hhhh..." He snarled angrily.

"I'm sorry—"

"How many times must I tell you to take care of yourself! Never walk the streets alone at night! Call me or your friends, but please! Don't put yourself in danger again as you did tonight!"

Hermione was stunned. Was he really _that _worried about her?

Hermione then abruptly stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor, but jumped back when a booted foot lodged itself in the door. It automatically reopened.

"Not so fast." His light eyes were penetrating. "Not until you promise me to never do that again!"

"I walked the streets alone at night since we stayed here!" She shouted.

"That's different! You were surrounded by people! You're even lacking in common sense girl! You were at the park _completely __**alone**__. _Do you hear me? Have some sense in your mind or next time you will be killed!" He shouted back.

_God…_She thought.

She stepped out of the elevator right away. This guy was getting scarier by the minute, and she'd always had a fear of being cornered in an elevator. At least in the lobby, someone might come in. But tonight, there was no one there but her and Draco.

After a moment, Draco took a deep breath and said, "Why don't we sit down," he said. It was clearly not a question.

When he took her arm, she didn't resist. She let him walk her over to the sagging chintz couch. He sat next to her.

"I would like you to promise me to take care of yourself. Please." He asked, completely worried and hopeful she would.

She inched away from him as subtly as she could. "All right. I promise, I'll take care of myself and stay out of trouble and being alone at night." She looked into his gray eyes.

"Maybe we should call the police after all?"

"I told _you, _the police are ineffective. Rather than patrolling the streets at night, they adhere to the curfew. They are not qualified to take on the Death Eater and his coven. This cannot be news to you."

He genuinely seemed to believe what he was saying, which only left one option: He was better knowledgeable in witchcraft and wizardy than Hermione was. He was born a pureblood for god's sake!

_And what was she compared to him? A mudblood? A poor mudblood?_

Hermione was having a moment of weakness.

She sighted and glanced back at the waiting elevator.

His nostrils flared and he pouted his lips. He looked at her up and down and sighted, "Hermione…" His anger growing again.

Hermione blushed and then grinned.

_Run! _She thought to herself. And then, by that, she stormed to the elevator faster than Draco could ever think, pressing the button quickly, and thankfully it closed before Draco had the chance to reopen it.

"HERMIONE!" He shouted.

She sighted, "Should I lock myself in my room?"

_Man, I don't need this right now! _She thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Enchanted Marriage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 15

"Who's _that?"_

Hermione and Draco stared at the young girl whose name was Olivia. A thirteen year-old girl who had to be taken care of by them for the following week.

Hermione sighted, her flashback startling her:

"_Please!" The woman begged, "I can't get anyone to take care of her. We must leave now!" _

_Hermione's neighbor, Patricia, was leaving for Chicago to take care of her sick mother with her husband, and couldn't get a baby sitter in time for her thirteen year-old daughter, and begged Hermione to take care of her. Olivia had important tests to take the following few days and Patricia didn't want to risk any failed exams. _

"_But I've never done babysitting before!" Hermione exclaimed. _

"_Just feed her and let her study, she won't cause any trouble then." _

_Hermione thought for a moment, "All right. But she will leave when you come back."_

"_Thank you so much Hermione!" Patricia gave her a big hug and hurried to her flight with her husband, Jason. _

_At one point, Olivia, the daughter appeared in her doorway, sleep-rumpled, in a short nightgown and a jacket. She had known Hermione quite a bit from their coincidental meetings at the elevator while they were going to school. _

_Olivia was young, and yet, kinda rude. _

(End of Flashback.)

Hermione sighted again as Olivia looked over at Draco, startled by his presence and handsomeness.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" She asked while raising her eyebrows.

Before Hermione could say anything, Draco said, "Husband."

Olivia was totally surprised at the thought, since they seemed so young. She then shrugged and went over to the drawing room to unpack her things.

_It wasn't that Olivia had never learned manners_, Hermione thought irritably; _she just didn't use them. _

Hermione turned her head, Draco was standing there. He had a bunch of paper-work to do for his job to finish, and they were rolled up in his hands like a scroll.

It was the weekend after the last weekend, when Hermione was attacked.

A lot of things happened to her lately, and they all included Draco in the picture. The fights, the attack, the special tender moment of their, ever since they got here!

It was Friday night, the night when Hermione wanted to rest. And yet, she had to babysit that foolish girl.

"Olivia is an interesting specimen." Draco told Hermione when he came back to the living room. From his tone, Hermione could tell it wasn't a compliment. Olivia did have a way of rubbing people the wrong way.

"I think she's going through a phase. A _long _phase. I think she has trouble at school with her friends, so her mother told me a few days ago."

"I see. But still, her manners are lacking. So unlike your own." He said.

_Stop being sarcastic! _Hermione thought.

"Thanks," Hermione said, hiding her smile. "Olivia can get under people's skin. But, I try not to let it bother me, especially when we coincidentally encounter each other at the elevator during the week."

"Are you successful?" Draco asked, his eyebrows rose.

"Not always. She's been much worse since she started hanging out with the young gangs at her school."

"Really? How unfortunate. The friends you hang out with resemble what kind of person you are." Hermione nodded.

"Yep."

A few minutes later Draco helped Olivia carry a few more bags to her room, while Hermione decided to think thoroughly how she would handle Olivia. Since, due to Patricia's words: _She can be impossible sometimes. In any case such as that, please feel free to call me anytime._

Soundless, voiceless nightmares rolled from one scenario to another. In the worst one, Olivia vampires crowded on the fire escape outside Hermione's window, begging her to let them in. And Hermione decided to open the window to talk peace. That's when they pounced, of course.

Hermione hated it when she was stupid in dreams, and love.

Saturday morning. She woke up from a fitful sleep—the type of sleep where she wasn't sure she'd slept at all. How could she relax knowing Olivia was here and out there causing trouble with her friends?

She'd seen her briefly last night, whining with her friends over the phone how lame Hermione and Draco were and how strange it was that they were married so young, even though Olivia wanted to do the same thing: Marry a rich guy and not have to get a college education.

Hermione felt a wave of relief when she saw Draco on the living room couch. She felt protected when he was around. She felt safe, a feeling she didn't have for a long time.

She laughed at how their tender moment turned out right after Hermione ran away from him to the elevator:

(Start of Flashback.)

_Panting and sweating, Draco automatically ran up the stairs to the fifth floor to get her. Angry and confused, he ran even faster, obviously too tired already. _

_Hermione was faster than him though and was able to get to her room quickly and lock the door, preventing Draco from getting in._

_I don't want to see his angry face again…Hermione thought sadly, sitting down on the bed, worried. _

"_Hermione!" Draco knocked harshly on her bedroom door. "Open this door!"_

"_No way!"_

"_Yes way! Right now!"_

"_Don't tell me what to do! Leave me alone!" She shouted back._

"_Have it your way! But it won't be long until you'll have to go to work!" He stormed into the living room. Leaving Hermione to fall asleep worried on her bed. _

(End of Flashback.)

Following the week after their fight, Hermione tried avoiding Draco again from fighting with him again over the stupid outfit of hers.

Why was he sooooo strict over what she was wearing? Even when she's out with her friends?

The fight didn't last thought, eventually they just kinda forgot the whole thing. But it won't be long that Hermione might dress like that again.

_It wasn't as slutty as I dressed before! S_he thought. _This time it was really more modest, besides, they're popular and not slutty! What's his problem!_

"Hi," She said, forcing a smile. He was so handsome it made her chest tighten.

His mouth curved into a smile that didn't reach his eyes. There was no need to ask how his week was.

"Good morning."

She spotted a newspaper on the table next to him. The headline read: INCREASE IN PROSTITUTES? It showed a picture of teenaged prostitutes leaning on cars, waiting for customers, in Brooklyn and Manhattan.

"You know, I'm not the least bit surprised…" Hermione shrugged and sat down next to him.

"How come—"

"Don't ask…" She sighted, "Is Olivia up?"

"I'm not sure. She sleeps like the dead."

Hermione giggled and looked over at the drawing room, where Olivia slept.

On Monday, Hermione stopped into the library before her first class. Apparently, it was open from seven in the morning.

Olivia didn't cause much trouble just yet, she only ignored Hermione and Draco, ate, and was out of their apartment the entire day, and at night, she would just sleep. It was obvious she didn't want to be around them.

Draco called her surprisingly when Hermione picked up a few books. "Good morning," he said.

The sound of his voice made her heart race. "Hi. How are you?"

"I am well." There was silence for several seconds. "Where are you?" He chuckled nervously.

"In the library."

"This early?"

"Is Olivia allright?"

He shrugged, "I checked if she was in and she was. Asleep as a cat. I hope she wakes up soon for school."

"Yeah me too." Hermione smiled as she left the library and went to Starbucks to get coffee.

"It somewhat feels like were parents taking care of our child." Draco smiled.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, her pulse kicked up. It almost sounded like the whole thing wasn't fake, although it totally was.

"If you say so." Hermione said as she made her way to school.

"Oh and Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry. Everything is gonna be okay." He hung up.

Did he mean Olivia at their apartment? Or, did he mean their relationship? Not that it was one in the first place.

Or, did he mean the attack and the death eater?

Draco confused her more than ever.  
>_<p>

The day passed all too slowly. The students were reading and studying as hard as they could, and the weather was just ouch.

Hermione enjoyed being in a classroom though. She enjoyed educating students and being good at it too.

But, they didn't like her. And so did Hermione.

When she god home from school, around four in the afternoon, Olivia and a friend of hers were watching a teen horror flick in the living room. Hermione noticed the movie was nearing its end, which probably meant that they'd cut school for at least part of the afternoon. Patricia had recently gotten a call from Olivia's school about her ditching classes and had warned her not to do it again, but Olivia didn't appear to be listening. Or maybe she _was _listening—to her friend instead of her mother.

"Hey there," Hermione said. "Oh, you got company."

"Shhh!" Olivia waved Hermione away. It was a tense scene, with a willowy blond exploring a basement with a flashlight. Hermione definitely wasn't in the mood for horror movies right now. She felt like she was living in one.

_The attacker tried to hurt me, Draco was shouting at me, Olivia hates me, my parents are disappointed with me, and my students are afraid of me!_ Hermione nearly cried, hiding her tears. They didn't last very long though.

Bypassing Olivia and her friend, she went to her bedroom to plan her evening with her friends. Since Hermione was a genius and all, she already finished grading papers and planning activities for her students for their upcoming book report.

Hermione would try not to exaggerate her looks ever again, as long as she was planning to go out. She knew Draco just cared and didn't want her to be in trouble. She understood that, but, she wanted me. She guessed she just wanted to be noticed more.

_In the past, being invisible was okay since I was just a kid back then…_Hermione thought to herself as she brushed her hair. _But now…I'm all grown up. I can't keep living like this, pretending everything's okay. Eventually Draco will find out what's wrong, he will find out the…real…me…_

She kept the same faded jeans she was wearing but changed into a plum-colored top. She also put on some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss.

At school, she saw that other teachers were wearing jeans and figured she could too. But she also figured, wearing makeup everyday wasn't all that necessary.

She made sure her makeup was subtle. She didn't want to look like a slut again, since Draco hated it so much.

She could always wash her face before he gets home but, you never know.

The last thing she wanted was for Draco to think that she was trying to impress him. Since, she was always dressing in style and looking her best every day. If she kept that up, Draco might start thinking that she'd desperate for a man's attention!

She figured she'd wait for her friends in the lobby. At 4:25, she went back into the living room. The movie was over, and Olivia and her friend were watching a talk show.

"I'm going out," Hermione said, grabbing a jacket from the hall closet. "Tell Draco I won't be home for dinner. I should be back in a couple of hours."

"Do you have a book club meeting?" Olivia's friend asked, smiling snobbily as she stroked her medium-length brown her with her fingers.

Olivia found out from Draco that Hermione and her friends spent their time together at the library, since they were all interested in books very much. And since then, Olivia referred to Hermione's friends as her "book club." She must have told her friend that as well, since it came from her.

She quickly though of what to say. "No. I have a date."

It was worth it just to see Olivia's friend's eyes bug out.

Olivia's head whipped around. "Is it that loser Draco?"

"Maybe." And Hermione walked out of the apartment, leaving Olivia and her friend hanging.

_Okay, so maybe that date part wasn't true_, Hermione thought, as she pressed the elevator button. But she didn't regret saying it. What she did regret was that Olivia would probably tell Draco, and Draco would already know that Hermione was making it all up. Oh, well. It was still worth it to see the looks on their faces, Olivia and her friends. They were such stuck up snobs with the worst attitude in the world. They underestimated everybody and Hermione found it unacceptable.

When Hermione stepped out of the elevator, she saw her Macey's car waiting out front.

The car stereo was pumping hard rock music. Lila turned it down when she slid next to the driver's seat. "This car of yours Macey, never gets old." She smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know." Macey started laughing hard, and then Lila and Hermione did the same as well.  
>_<p>

"How about those?" Macey asked as she got out of the dressing room, wearing a hot beach yellow bikini.

"It fits you, it looks good!" Hermione smiled.

"Yes but, good isn't very good." Lila looked at Hermione and then she and Macey nodded in agreement. Hermione shrugged.

Hermione had enough swimsuits to last her a lifetime, but ended up buying a shine, silver one-piece revealing sexy lingerie bikini.

She sighted. _I always end up buying the most revealing once. _

"What about this one?" Macey changed into a different bikini and came back, wearing a cute, pink flowery bikini.

"This one's perfect!" Lila cheered, jumping up and down.

"But it reveals so much skin!" Hermione pouted her lips. Lila looked at her, casting her eyes upright,

"What's your point Hermione?" Both girls looked at her with pouted lips.

"Haaaaaaaaa!" They all then laughed, startling other customers.  
>_<p>

When Hermione got home from the mall, Olivia's friend was still over. She and Olivia were painting their nails. Hermione hadn't even kicked off her shoes when Olivia's friend asked, "Are you coming to the concert tonight?"

She rolled her eyes. She wanted to say "What concert?" and then hear all about the party she hadn't been invited to. She wasn't going to play along. "Actually, no. I'm going to bed early because I got my teaching to do tomorrow. And in case you've forgotten, you've got your studying and school to go to as well."

Olivia looked up from her nails. "So you're a teacher? I thought you were some crazy big-arsed loser at some lower-classed school with no future!" Both the girls burst out laughing.

Hermione glared at them. For a moment, she paused. Did Olivia really mean the words she just said? She bet she didn't. She sees pain In Olivia, lots of it. A lot of pain and sorrow.

She felt sorry for her. She really did. She then folded her arms and smiled wickedly, "What a coincidence. So did I."

"HA!" Olivia huffed.

Her friend didn't seem impressed. "We're going to The Black Key's concert. So, are you going?"

_Not this again. _Hermione thought.

She didn't bother to answer. As she headed into the kitchen to grab a snack, Olivia's friend called after her, "Too bad! It's gonna rock!"

Then she heard her go "Ouch!" Olivia must have elbowed her or something. Olivia's friend wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, so she hadn't clued into the fact that Olivia wouldn't want Hermione or Draco knowing that bit of information. She certainly wouldn't want her _parents _knowing it.

As Hermione rummaged through the cupboards searching for a snack, she wished she could say something to stop Olivia from going out tonight. Not only was she too young and hanging out late at night was bad news, there could be death eaters out there, and Hermione didn't want Olivia to get hurt and bruised like she did.

But, Hermione knew that if she tried to convince her to stay home, it would only make her want to go more.

She grabbed an apple and a handful of crackers, and then headed to her laptop. "I hope the concert revs up before Olivia's ten o'clock curfew," She said over her shoulder.

"No e-mail." She said to herself five minutes later. She then went over to her bed and rested her back and closed her eyes, carefully.

About twenty minutes later, she heard footsteps and the front door opening and closing.

She went to the kitchen, where Draco was making homemade mac and cheese. She knew it was her favorite comfort food because he tended to make it on Monday nights when he came early, and often accompanied it with blueberry pir.

"Smells good." She neared him. "Where's Olivia—"

"She's having supper at her friend's house." Hermione could tell Draco wasn't too happy about it. She bet he didn't even know about the concert later that night.

"More for us." Glancing at the darkening sky outside the kitchen window, she was glad that Olivia and her friend had left well before sunset. But it would be dark when they headed to the concert. She'd worry until Olivia got home.

Draco must've been thinking along the same lines, halfway. "I gave her money for a cab. I don't like her taking the bus at night. Not when there could be death eaters and dangerous people around."

Draco and Hermione had dinner together at the kitchen table. They got used to anyways.

"You avoided me again," Draco started saying.

She groaned and whined. "Oh don't start again!"

"You know fully well that—"

"It wasn't that slutty!"

"Is it so hard for you to dress more appropriately?"

"Appropriately? I was at a club! Barely anyone dressed appropriately.

Draco stared at her stunned for a moment. He then narrowed his eyes and lowered his head a bit. "You-went-to-a-club."

"Yes. Is that wrong? Dancing with my friends all night long…"

He fisted his hand and punched the table harshly, silencing her.

"From now on." He started, a cold, sharp, serious look in his eyes. "You will have a curfew."

"WHAT?"

"Ten p.m."

"WHAT?"

"It's now officially added to our contract."

"You've got to be kidding me! That's not fair! I have things to do I have friends to be with!"

He looked at his plate. "You have just about enough time with them at night until then—"

"Did you know that Olivia and her friend are actually out at a concert? They told me earlier today!" She tried changing the subject to avoid the curfew regulation.

"Don't be putting them at fault here!"

"I'm serious! I'm telling the truth!"

"Oh sure!" He laughed angrily, then stood up. "Go to bed. You must wake up early for tomorrow." He pointed at the bedroom door.

"Are serious? I'm not lying to you call them!"

"Hermione, I don't have time for this right now. I have to go to bed early too." He then motioned her to her door.

"But—"

"This way you won't be hurt again. I'm only trying to protect you." He said worried.

"But!" He shoved her into her room and locked the door before she had the chance to open it. "I'm telling the truth Draco!" She banged on it.

"Good night!" He said and left for the living room.

_Damn it…_She thought. _I should have stopped them! But they wouldn't have listened to me!_

_You should have asked Draco for help. _A voice in her head startled her.

"I don't want to talk about the bastard right now! The so called fake husband, or better yet, AN IDIOT FAKE HUSBAND!" She shouted hard enough for him to hear, leaving him rolling his eyes and changing his clothes.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Enchanted Marriage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

A/N: Hey guys. I have very important news for you. College has started and so now I know, I will only be able to post over 1-3 chapter a week from now on. I hope that's all right with you all. Normally it would be Friday through Sunday that one to three chapters will be posted. Feel free to ask questions about the story anytime, and I will answer each and every one of them as soon as possible.

Chapter 16

"This is why I don't like you Draco!" Hermione shouted again. "You're THE BASTARD!"

She huffed and then angrily punched the wall. What was she going to do now?

_Damm it! _She thought. She knew about death eaters and dangerous people. She knew the threat that lurked outside when the sun went down. She didn't want Olivia OR her friend to get hurt! And yet, Draco was gonna blame Hermione again for not stopping them!

_God Dammned it! _She shouted in her mind.

If Draco wasn't gonna help, she's gonna have to act alone on this!

She looked over to the window, thinking deeply about the dangerous night and how Olivia might get hurt.

Then it hit her.

The window! The fire escape!

She rushed to her window and opened it widely. There was a fire escape outside her room that she could climb down on. She grabbed her phone and called Olivia's cell, but the voice mail picked up. No surprise there. She texted her, her fingers were shaking while doing so, having to correct her errors a few times: **Come home now or call. Draco won't be angry, I promise. **

There was no need to panic yet. Hermione had to think.

_Think you Idiot! _She thought in frustration.

A strange numbness set it, without panic or emotion. Her mind kicked into high gear.

She grabbed her wallet and her black, Trina Turk 'Ivy League' Jacket and took off at a run. She just didn't have the time or ability to call her friends since they were real busy that night. And most of all, she didn't want to disturb or worry them. This was something she had to do on her own, for the most part. She wanted to prove her abilities, her responsibility, her talent. Her love.

One hand coasted the railings while the other held up her phone, clicked on Draco's number.

_There's no other human being I'd rather call than Draco right now… _She thought to herself.

He answered. "Hermione—"But the connection was lost. Her phone never got reception in the stairwells.

Seconds later, she burst out the doors of her building and called him again.

"Hermione! Why are you calling me—"

"Olivia's in trouble."

"_What?"_

"I never lied to you Draco, Olivia and her friend did. They _were _going to a concert. But they don't realize they're too young and that it's dangerous! They said they were going to The Black Key's concert! It's—"

"I know where it is. I'll meet you there." He hung up.

She ran several blocks and couldn't see any cabs. She kept running, glancing back every few seconds. Finally she saw one, and she ran into the middle of the street, jumping up and down like a crazy person.

The cab screeched to a halt. She got it. "Black Key's concert downtown. Hurry, it's an emergency."

The cabbie looked startled, but he pressed on the gas.

The night flew by the window, not fast enough. Never fast enough. She didn't know who would get there first, her or Draco. She didn't know whether he'd be there in time to search for Olivia and her friend and bring them home. If she found them in time, what would she do—grab them forcefully by the hand and guide them back to the cab? There was no way in hell they'd listen to her of all people.

And if she didn't find them there?

Those were the longest minutes of her life. When the cab finally pulled up to the curb, she threw a twenty into the front seat and ran to the entrance to the concert.

Surprisingly Draco was there, interrogating the girl at the ticket kiosk. He stepped back, saw her, then became glad to have seen her.

"We have to search for them!" She shouted.

"There is no need." His face sobered. And she saw something she'd never seen in his eyes before. Fear. For Olivia and her friend, she realized.

"They're not here. The ticket girl said they met outside the entrance but left together immediately."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I showed them a picture of Olivia, in which her mother had left me in case something like this would happen. The ticket girl recognized Olivia's face and identified her right away."

"Where could they have gone to?" She looked around helplessly, wanting someone to point her in some direction, any direction that would take her to Olivia. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know."

The look in his eyes told her everything.

Olivia could be hurt or in danger already!

Were they freaking out too much? No way! Thirteen year-old girls shouldn't be wandering around alone at night in New York City!

The world blurred. She tried to stay in the land of numb, to keep the hysteria bottled up.

But when she got into the red car, she doubled over and sobbed. She should have known that Olivia would get in trouble. And what's worse, she could've prevented it! But didn't!

_I am such a fool! _Hermione thought. _I should have warned Olivia, protected her! _

Draco held her for a minute until she calmed down. Then he drove around looking for Olivia and her friend, on the way asking some people for her.

Hermione was downright panicked.

Draco was too, but not as much as Hermione was obviously. She was crying her eyes out! Scanning the streets like crazy only to find Oliva…She had to. She…had…to….

"THERE SHE IS!" Hermione's face simply flew to Draco's side. Her eyes then struck on Olivia's figure.

There she was, in a darkened corner. A guy was kissing her.

"Olivia!"

She jumped. She recognized Hermione and Draco in an instant and shivered. The man who kissed her was a college student, and a notorious girl-izer.

"She's in eighth grade, bastard," Hermione said, disgusted. Her eyes not so watery that much anymore, but still a bit red.

He shrugged. "So?"

She felt something hard shove past me. It was Draco. He grabbed Olivia's hand and yanked her to her feet. "Time to go home, Olivia."

The man got to his feet. "Hey! What if she ain't ready to leave?"

Draco looked him over. Then he placed a hand on the man's chest and nudged him. The man flew back into the couch.

Draco waited to see if the man was going to come back at him, but the man was slumped on the bench, dazed.

"Where's your friend?" Hermione asked.

"She left before I did. She got busted by her aunt and had to leave." Olivia replied with that attitude of hers, not meeting Hermione's gaze.

Hermione held on to Olivia's arm and followed Draco to the car.

Olivia slid into the backseat of the car. Hermione noticed the skirt she was wearing—it was her friend's, and insanely short.

"Drop me off at _my home," _Olivia told Draco, like her was her driver.

"I'm dropping you off at _your temporary home." _He power-locked the doors.

"What do you care what I do?"

"I don't concern myself with your tomfoolery. But Hermione and your parents do, and I am indebted to them."

She didn't miss a beat. "So are you actually married to her?"

Hermione almost smiled. Even though she hasn't calmed down completely, she was still able to smile, happy to have found Olivia and that she and her friend were not harmed.

Before Hermione could answer, Draco said, "We have mutual admiration for each other, I hope. But yes, we are married."

Hermione glanced at Draco, her stomach somersaulting, then glanced ahead at the road.

"Mutual admiration?" Olivia sneered. "What does that mean?"

"It means we have a lot in common," Hermione said quickly.

"Oh, I get it. He's a big book nerd who doesn't have a life, too? Does he know you've never had a boyfriend before, as written in your _pathetic _diary?"

Ouch.

_Thanks, Olivia. _Hermione thought. He already thought Hermione was odd for calling herself Mrs. DracoMalfoy online. He didn't need to know that she'd never had a boyfriend.

"Hermione is brilliant and beautiful," Draco snapped. "Your childish behavior is an insult to her."

Olivia kicked his seat. "Whatever!"

Draco didn't' respond, only put the car in gear and drove off.

It was an awkward ride home, to say the least. The only sounds in the car were Olivia's occasional grunts or seat punches.

_Hermione is brilliant and beautiful. _Hermione wasn't naïve enough to think he meant it. Even though he totally did, admit it, meant it. But, he'd obviously figured out that Olivia saw Hermione as anything but, and had wanted to come to her defense. Still, she couldn't deny the rush of pleasure she felt each time she remembered his words.

He meant them.

He did.  
>_<p>

When they got home, Olivia stormed to the drawing room.

"You're psychotic!" She shouted at Draco, slamming the door.

"Anyways…" Hermione sighted, rubbing her eyes. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me with Olivia."

There was a strange look in his eyes, almost a question. And then he smiled. "At your service."

For a moment there Hermione only looked into his beautiful, mesmerizing eyes and whispered, "Draco…" She then hugged him tightly and smiled as she inhaled the nice scent Draco always carried with him. Draco's scent, his smell.

She smiled even more and held him even tighter, thankful for everything he did that night, regardless of the fact that he didn't believe her at first. But he will from now on.

He will.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Enchanted Marriage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

A/N: Hey guys! So, I am hesitating on how to have Hermione and Draco confess their love for each other. I mean, on the beach, at a restaurant, or at a narrow street…I don't know. Because, sometimes I run out of ideas. I know I want my story to seem more real, passionate, and sensual. Feel free to request any specific scenes to the story if you wish, although sex is totally out of the question. But yes, I am planning for Hermione and Draco to be intimate sexually later in the story. I think it would be more appropriate if it happened when they were together (as a couple) and aware of each other's feelings.

Chapter 17

_**New York, October 2011**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Life. What do people thing when they hear such a word? Do they think of their own lives or other people's? Do they wish for a potential, perpetual, and auspicious reality? Or, is it that they sadly find life itself to be filling them with an immense self-loathing and shame? It could be the fact that they are pressured to another one's high expectations and so forth are finding life to be nothing but stress, trepidation, or dread. What is it that they truly desire, need, and value? Do they wish for a change to take place? A miracle, perhaps?_

_I believe that one should acquire wit, moral excellence, and attain serenity at last. One should abandon their selfish desires, cravings, and meaningless objects of sensation. By doing so, they will become humans with firm wisdom and vanish into God's bliss. They should dwell in non-duality. _

_Even though, sometimes, letting go of the things you desire most in life, could be the hardest task that will ever be given to you. _

_Yours Truly, _

_ Hermione Jane Granger_

Hermione's eyes lifted upwards and then she turned her head toward her bedroom window.

"Hermione Jane Granger was Miss America and an individual who rose from poverty to become one of the most powerful women of the twenty-first century. She was the wife of…" She hesitated for a moment. "She was the wife of a highly intelligent and wealthy man. She became the object of intense and was adored mystically by the nation's citizens. She gained international attention and was forming…" She thought for a moment. "Forming the Granger's Women's Party, as well as The Hermione Granger's Foundation for charitable works among the nation's poor. Her existence transformed history and inspired faith. She was an important figure in society. She was…a political and…beautiful superstar."

Hermione's gaze turned over to the door, where her thoughts were nothing but about Draco Malfoy.

"Draco…" She sighted. Why did she feel this way? Why did her heart so want to have his in return? Why did she want to hug him so much, to touch him, to kiss him, to l-love him!

It had been a few days since Olivia's story. Her parents were furious with Olivia for being completely immature and reckless. They thanked Hermione and Draco for providing shelter, food, and care for Olivia while they were away.

Draco.

His name was engraved in her mind.

Perhaps…maybe…it was, a possibility that…Hermione…started developing…special feelings…for…Draco?

Maybe.

Although, she didn't want to admit it at all. She was far too embarrassed to face him. She was starting to hug him now. Before, she even punched him once! And now, she has to control herself from not literally touching his lips with hers with force!

_Your clothes are too showy, you ignore me too much, you never tell me anything! Etc etc. S_he thought. _What an annoying bastard._

Why did he care so much about what she wears, who she talks to, where she goes?

Did he really like her that much?

Draco.

His name at times randomly played on her lips. She remained feeling his warm embrace on her smooth skin and yet was too afraid he would take her to the depths of his own desire, to a place she was too afraid to go to because maybe she will never escape. His voice came to her under the covers. He was inside of her mind, where no one else has been, in her dark and secret place. She was afraid, but let him take her there, but then more of her fear returned. She wanted him to stop. She did not want him in control. She did not want him to act as her own master. She wanted him to be gone. She wanted him not to exist. But, at the same time, she needed him. All the time. Draco Malfoy. His name sang though her mind. His image lived in her heart. His smile haunted her dreams. He wasn't merely handsome to look at; the quality went deeper than that. People wanted to be near him. It was as if their lives became brighter, warmer, and much more colorful simply by virtue of knowing him.

(Flashback)

_For a moment there Hermione only looked into his beautiful, mesmerizing eyes and whispered, "Draco…" She then hugged him tightly and smiled as she inhaled the nice scent Draco always carried with him. Draco's scent, his smell. _

_She smiled even more and held him even tighter, thankful for everything he did that night, regardless of the fact that he didn't believe her at first. But he will from now on. _

_He will. _

(End of flashback).

His ideal male beauty was the sort the Pre-Raphaelite painters strove to depict. He was much too beautiful. He acquired charm, wit, and sophistication. Hermione never once did not see him, as…a man.

In tears, there is salt and water. That morning…there was fluid filling Hermione's eyes…tears. She whispered as she laid back on her bed: "I don't know why I am crying. Just thinking about Draco makes me feel so…so…" She sighted, not knowing what to say. It was hard to explain. Words were simply not enough.

Whenever Draco was angry or disappointed at her in the past, she used to bit on her cheek and hold her breath in order not to appear weak in front of him. At times she cried and at others she didn't. During the times she did not cry…she was really proud she'd managed…without a single tear. Because, crying over the men you are attracted to is not a pleasurable feeling at all. And even though, days later, there was never a day that had gone by without Hermione remembering and thinking about Draco.

Only…before her parents got divorced—no, before she became a witch, they were real parents who laughed and relished one another's presence. But then, they changed. And, so did Hermione. They were all nearly as dead as so many innocent people were. Sometimes she imagined herself under water…and wished she had drowned. Shy may have been one of the war heroes. But, her personality and the way she treated people at times, wasn't acceptable for her to accept.

She battled with her life alone. The most poignant moment of her life contributed to the loneliness she felt. Her affliction of loneliness was deeply endured. She was consumed with negative and discouraging thoughts about herself, her life, and situations which caused the loneliness to worsen.

It was all bad, until—Draco.

Draco came along, lived with her, talked with her, and made her feel in ways she couldn't explain. Slowly, her heart started opening up to him. Slowly, she developed into becoming the beautiful swan she always wanted to be. She just didn't know it yet.

She always wondered about her and Draco. His feelings and concerns for her were too much for her to handle sometimes.

What did he see in her?

She was a know-it-all, bookworm, poor, mudblood, stuck-up, selfish-bitch!

_I mean, aren't I? _She thought.

It was a rainy day and after the sting of her depression the days before, Draco suggested they should go out and see a Broadway Play, since Draco's friends encouraged him to, saying how completely cool and wonderful it was.

It was named: "Cirque du Soleil." It invited you to Zarkana, a fantastically bizarre journey that premiered exclusively at Radio City Music Hall. This epic spectacle took audiences into a fantastical and suspenseful world where highly-acrobatic feats were heightened by original live music and interactive multimedia elements. Zarkana transformed the grandest stage in the world into a world of unreality as only Cirque du Soleil could have imagined.

With Draco suggesting that they should go out together, it automatically soothed her like a balm. Suddenly, the world didn't look so bleak; suddenly the colors of autumn she spied out her window glowed with stunning vibrance. It was a perfect day, with the russet leaves swirling in the breeze and the beautiful tops of fruit trees ablaze with sunset colors. Asters and mums and unexpected bursts of late-blooming roses decked the long, narrow, tiered garden in the back.

Draco turned Hermione's drab world bright.

Before, it would have annoyed her. But now, she couldn't be any happier. Although, she didn't want Draco to know how much she was attracted to him.  
>_<p>

Radio City was designed by Edward Durell Stone, the interior of the theater with its austere Art Deco lines represented a break with the traditional ornate rococo ornament associated with movie palaces at the time. The radiating arches of the proscenium united the large auditorium, allowing a sense of intimacy as well as grandeur. The interior decor was created by designer Donald Deskey. Deskey's geometric Art Deco designs incorporate glass, aluminum, chrome, and leather in the ornament for the theater's wall coverings, carpet, light fixtures, and furniture. His work borrowed heavily from the European Modern aesthetic style, of which he was the foremost exponent in the United States.

It was a beautiful place all right, and, Hermione was completely excited and nervous at the same time?

What should she wear? What should she look like? Would Draco mind if her dress was short or partially see-through?

Would he mind her looking overly formal? Perhaps if she dressed not casually but not necessarily really formally was the right decision?

She looked down upon the beautiful dress that was neatly placed upon her bed. She was getting ready for her date with Draco.

A Faviana, short style, dark blue, chiffon material, one shoulder cocktail dress.

_I hope he'll like it…_She thought.

She also wore large, silver round earrings and a few large, silvery-blue bracelets on her right arm. Her shoes were nice with touches of white and silver, not too high and not too low.

She decided her white coat would suit fine with this outfit.

Her hair was beautiful. It was done in a curly updo. Her eyes were done with a black eyeliner and mascara. A nice soft, silver eyeshadow and a nice, sparkly clear lip-gloss.

Her perfume was sweet and divine and her smile was nothing but charming, adorable, and wonderful.

_Draco…_She thought.  
>_<p>

It was early in the afternoon, and the road stretched before them. Draco was driving and Hermione sat beside him while nursing an iced coffee.

"You definitely had an impact on her," she said, remembering the scene in the bookstore. They stopped off at one when Draco remembered he needed to buy a book for work and he wanted to take that chance while he had the opportunity. Unfortunately, the Taiwanese cashier girl in the store didn't understand him very well when he asked for a very specific book that she simply didn't know or was aware of. Her English was quite, bad. "But you might have just scared her."

"I detect a note of disapproval in your voice, Hermione. You believe I took the wrong approach, don't you?"

Usually she found it easier to keep quiet about things that bothered her, but she wanted to be straight with Draco. "You should have taken a gentler approach. I would have been able to talk to her you know, I speak Mandarin for god's sake! I would have done the rest!"

"You speak Mandarin too?" He gaped at the road and then sighted, "Why am I not surprised…" He whispered to himself.

She turned to him. "Has anyone ever told you that your behavior can be a little extreme?"

"I've heard it a time or two." A grin pulled at the corner of his mouth. "But I'm not perturbed by your criticism, since you are already in love with me, Mrs. Draco Malfoy eight thousand and twenty-one."

She felt her temper flare. Of all the arrogant things to say!

"In love with you?" She exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down to not have their nice evening get ruined. "Give me a break! You're the most aggravating guy I've ever met. I'm not in love with you…and I never was." She spoke the words forcefully, as if that would make them true. But she knew it was far too late to guard her heart against Draco Malfoy.

He was silent for several moments, watching the road. "I know. I was attempting to tease you. Perhaps it was a roundabout way of apologizing, if I did, in fact, go to an extreme. It's easy to call oneself in love with the imaginary person that you want to be in love with." His mouth curved without humor. "The real person is harder to accept."

She wanted to backpedal. Had she gone too far? She wasn't trying to say he was unlovable.

"You're not that bad," she said.

"I am inclined to believe you, except that even my dear cousin James calls me insufferable. He thinks I don't want to see him happy." He glanced at her. "What do you think?"

"He's wrong. It's true how loyal you are to him. I think James wonders if you want to see _yourself _happy."

He frowned. "Who says I'm not happy?"

"Living with me and in a country not your own can't be very fulfilling."

"Can't it? You don't know how satisfying it is to watch you sleep. The truth is, watching you and being with you is the only thing that makes me feel anything close to joy. Nice, isn't it?"

It w_as _nice, but it was also unbelievable! Since when was he watching her sleep?

_OH MY GOD! _She thought.

She noticed that Draco was glancing at her several times while driving. It wasn't a coincidence.

While they reached a red light, Draco turned to her and palmed her cheek. "You never fail to surprise me, Hermione." His eyes were gentle. "I had to gasp and be in shock when I first saw you sleep. And again, when you walked into the living room, looking like…" He hesitated for a moment.

Hermione swallowed her saliva. "Like?"

"Like an angel." He smiled and looked at her. "You're quite a woman, Hermione." Her name on his lips made her shiver. "You're more attractive that I had ever imagined" He whispered.

Hermione blushed and turned away from him to look at the window. "T-Thank you, D-Draco."

He chuckled slightly and kept on looking at the road before him.

Without thinking twice she returned the compliment "Y-You look handsome yourself."

_Wait! Why did I just say that?_ She thought with frustration.

Draco chuckled and blushed himself. "Thank you, Hermione." He replied and let the windows roll down and bring in the fresh yet cold airs enter the vehicle.

After a few moments, they started talking about Draco's dreams of being a lawyer. Hermione always wandered where that came from.

"My mother is very supportive and has lofty hopes for me."

"You're only eighteen. Who knows what you'll be doing a few years from now?"

"A grief counselor, a lawyer…Now t_hat _would make an interesting story to tell people." As they reached Radio City Music Hall and parked, they slowly got out of the car and made their way inside.

"What about you, Hermione? You, in your world of plenty, have countless options available. But I think you have already decided."

She stared at him. "Why would you say that?"

"I saw a stack of pages by the computer and watched a captured video of you teaching your class—"

"It was for my interview to teach at another school facility! I have to explore my options! That middle-school is scary I'm telling you! Just scary!"

He shook his head. "Anyways, it was your syllabus, right? I picked the papers up, thinking I was reading my weekly schedule that I printed out earlier, but then realized, it was your schedule, and I saw your name attached to them, along with the syllabus that was stacked underneath. You're a great teacher, aren't you?"

Good thing he was looking at the road, because she felt herself blush. He'd _read _her stuff? She didn't talk about her class or her aspirations at all, not even to her friends. They knew she took an interest in teaching, but not that she had big dreams of being a professor one day.

After teaching for a few weeks, she realized, being in a classroom always made her happy inside. It made her feel powerful in ways she couldn't explain.

"A lot of people teach and write their own schedules and syllabus for their classes," she murmured. "It doesn't usually make you special."

"You will be different. Your work is vivid."

"That's because I know what I'm doing and following directions!"

"I disagree. That captured video…it was the way you painted the scene that was vivid. The words you chose. Your dialogue, especially, is razor-sharp. You DO know what you're doing. I think you should let the world see more of your teaching."

Draco's praise filled her with joy, but she pushed it aside. "Well the world shouldn't hold its breath. I'm having troubles with my students."

"Perhaps it is a sign that you should teach a college class—a class with intelligent people that would understand what in the world you are saying. Too many vocabulary words, a complex book project, and the upcoming test!" He chuckled, "Even I would be too darn scared if I had failed your class, if I had been your student. But, I think you'd make a great professor."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that."

He smiled as they sat on their assigned seats, watching others doing the same as well. "I, will for one, will be holding my breath."

After a short while, Hermione thought about Draco (as usual) and surprisingly his job.

"You definitely have an impact on people," She said. "Is work the best thing that ever happened to you?"

Again, she heard his soft laugh. She glanced at him. She was welcomed by his handsome face and wonderful smile.

She couldn't help but sigh.

"I think it's one of the most wonderful experienced I've ever had. Talking to people, supporting them, comforting them. I feel much more worthy and helpful when I do. It's makes me feel like an important person, nonetheless a good one." He then stared at her for a moment.

"Don't stare at me like that because I might think you're starting to like me."

"But I do like you." He confessed and gently reached out and pushed a stray curl out of her face. It was an odd gesture of affection and it made Hermione's heart skip a beat.

She remained mute and didn't react as well. Somehow, she was getting tired of denying facts to herself.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked.

It wasn't what she expected him to say.

When she looked at her side, she saw anxiousness registered on his handsome face.

She sighed once more. Why did he look at her like he cared for her? A tiny part of her almost wanted to touch his face with her hands and tell him not to worry.

"If you're not feeling well, we can always go back home and skip the—"

"Thanks for the concern but I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked apprehensively.

"Yes." She shifted her attention to the stage. She was afraid that she might not be able to control herself and give him a kiss right then and there. His soothing words just warmed her heart. And she almost wanted to give in to that feeling.

"You can take a nap. I'll wake you when it would start. We are quite early for the show."

"Okay."

Awkward silence followed. The stillness that wrapped around them was so deafening she almost wanted to scream.

She also noticed that he kept on glancing at her from time to time, even more than she had ever imagined.

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm?"

"Just look at that big-breasted redhead and not me, okay?"

"Okay." He chuckled.

But he didn't stop. Every once in a while he would still glance at her. Funny, but instead of getting aggravated, she wanted to laugh.

"Stop looking at me. I have no desires of getting rushed to the Orthopedic."

He listened this time and focused his eyes on the stage. But then, his again eyes journeyed to her.

She felt his warm stare on her which made her look at him too. What she saw in his eyes stunned her.

He was openly admiring her.

He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in his eyes.

Together with the flushing of her cheeks was the walloping of her heart. "Draco, stop looking at me like that," she told him while conveying her awareness to the people in front of them.

"How do I look at you?" he asked innocently.

"Like that."

"What do you mean 'like that'?"

"I mean… that."

He didn't ask any more questions.

"Hermione."

She mightily stopped herself from looking at him, not wanting to read any more of his expressions.

"Yeah?"

"Have I told you that you're beautiful?"

She was flabbergasted. Unconsciously, a smile formed on her lips. It was too late to realize that she had actually smiled.

To ease up the tension she was feeling, she said jokingly, "I know. You're the ninth person who said that. That's why you're crazy about me, right?"

The respond she anticipated from him did not arrive. She questioningly gazed at him. His eyes were focused on the stage. But his lips were curved in a wide smile, as if he was recalling something memorable. Her curiosity rose but she didn't dare ask.

When he gave her a momentary look, her head immediately twisted to the opposite direction.

"I told you not to look at me." She was feeling very uneasy now. Her heart was beating so fast it could outrace his heartbeat.

"I can't help admiring you."

Oh well. Given that he wasn't listening to her, she let him be. He'll get tired eventually.

Instead, she decided they should be having a decent conversation and avoid the awkward moment that was filling Hermione with so much stress.

_15 minutes later…_

Hermione woke up because of warm hands that tenderly caressed her forehead. She had fallen asleep without even noticing it. Her brain was malfunctioning moments ago when she was talking with Draco so she decided to close her eyes and pretend to be asleep. Falling in a deep slumber was not expected though.

When she slowly opened her eyes, she was greeted by Draco's handsome face and wonderful smile.

"Sleeping beauty's finally awake," he said.

A tiny sleepy smile broke from her face. She allowed him to look at her for a few seconds. Then she remembered her dream. She dreamed that he kissed her.

Unexpectedly, and without her wanting to, her smile widened.

Afterwards, horror struck her.

She didn't know that she was this shallow; that if Draco kissed her she would be the happiest girl ever. It seemed like yesterday when she despised him more than she ever could.

Silently, she wished Draco would never ask.

"Why are you smiling?"

She straightened up nervously. It seemed to appear that God didn't hear her silent wish. And if ever He did, He pretended not to. How cruel.

"Nothing. Is it wrong to smile?"

"Not really. But there's something different about your smile."

Her heart pounded. There was no way she was admitting to him that the reason why her smile was so big was because she dreamed of him giving her a sweet kiss.

She tried with all her might to create a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

_You better make sure that you'll say something nice. _She silently threatened. _I'll definitely punch you if I won't like it. _She thought to herself.

"Well, see… it seems like… uhm…"

"If you're about to tell me how ugly I look when I smile, I'll choke you to death and hang you on top of a flagpole, naked."

"How vicious," he whined. "That's not what I was about to say."

"Then smoothen your tongue so I will understand," she said with a frown.

"I was about to say that you look pretty when you smile so you should do that more often."

She felt her heart do a summersault.

She merely smiled again just to let him see that she was indeed in a good mood that day and not because of some other reason.

"Wow, there's the smile again," he teased with a grin. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Her smile was immediately replaced by a frown.

Draco scratched his head. "I was kidding. C'mon. Smile for me again and I'll give you the stars and the moon."

"Stop giving me the chills," she scolded. "That line's so creepy."

He chuckled. "I'll do anything to make you smile."

"How about dancing on top of the stage?" she offered evilly.

"If I do that, girls won't stop looking at me," he reasoned casually. "And I know you don't want that to happen."

She winced inwardly. This guy sure knew how to hit the bull's eye. "Oh please!" She smiled unbelievably.

Seeing girls drooling because of him was definitely not a sight to see.

"I didn't wake you earlier because I wanted to look at your sleeping face a bit longer." He smiled at her. "You looked like a dazzling angel by the way."

Now, now, how would she react to that one?

"I tried waking you up but you wouldn't budge," he continued to narrate. "So I waited till you woke up on your own." Upon saying that, he turned to look away.

Suspicion arose in her heart. She could sense that Draco wanted to say something else but could not do so for one reason or another.

Then he said it, "Sometimes I imagined us as a _real _husband and wife. And, it's not so bad."

She looked at him.

"It's actually quite…"

"Quite what?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes, seeing how the show was starting and the lights were turned off.

He then looked at her with his beautiful eyes that gazed at her own with such warmth. "Quite a luminous union that makes me feel completely, perfectly, and incandescently happy."

And then she knew it and confessed to herself in her mind.

She was in love with him.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Enchanted Marriage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 18

(Flashback)

_"I tried waking you up but you wouldn't budge," he continued to narrate. "So I waited till you woke up on your own." Upon saying that, he turned to look away._

_Suspicion arose in her heart. She could sense that Draco wanted to say something else but could not do so for one reason or another._

_Then he said it, "Sometimes I imagined us as a __real __husband and wife. And, it's not so bad."_

_She looked at him._

_"It's actually quite…"_

_"Quite what?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes, seeing how the show was starting and the lights were turned off._

_He then looked at her with his beautiful eyes that gazed at her own with such warmth. "Quite a luminous union that makes me feel completely, perfectly, and incandescently happy."_

_And then she knew it and confessed to herself in her mind._

_She was in love with him._

(End of Flashback).

_Oh my god..._Hermione thought. _Oh my god..._

His honesty moved her heart more than she could explain. Her deep brown eyes widened. Her chest tightened. Her palms sweated. Her stare kept still. Her sweet breaths quickened. And most of all, her heart rate quickened. And then slowly, suddenly, a tear escaped from her eye and streamed down her cheek, and then another, and then another... _Oh my god..._She kept on thinking, her mouth opening and closing, slowly, almost trembling.

Awakening her heart, breaking through the dark; suddenly becoming his very own grace. It was like sunlight burning in midnight, making her life so beautiful...All that she needed, it was right here, right now. This was it. This was real. He was beautiful. He was true. He was Draco Malfoy.

All that she ever needed. He was so beautiful. Beautiful, was the word.

His eyes not leaving their stare upon her own. His expression still and straightforward: Love and passion. Love and affection. _Oh my god..._Hermione freaked out in her mind.

Blue eyes staring at brown. Blond hair inches away from brown. But, two half hearts about to become one. _Oh my god..._She started crying, not wanting to. Too embarrassed, too many people here...

"I love you." She then confessed. A sharp yet soft electricity sent Goosebumps through her body. Oh, what was happening? She felt as if she was bathing for too long, suddenly feeling too hot to be near him!

_I love you..._She thought.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you. " Draco asked her with a smile, leaning toward her to get the message.

"Nothing!" She looked away.

Wow...Love. Who would've ever thought that Hermione Granger would fall in love with Draco Malfoy? For several moments she was too stunned to speak. The raucous cries of angels pounded like thunder in her ears. _Ouch..._Her head began to hurt like crazy.

What was wrong with her? Her mind reeling, her body suddenly feeling heavy. Why couldn't she say a word? _What is happening..._She couldn't think straight, at all. _Oh my god..._

The show was beyond words. It was beautiful, enchanting, hilarious, and nice.

However...

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god..._

She almost started crying, sobbing, whimpering.

_Ahyyy..._Hermione thought.

A scream built in her chest, but she couldn't let it out, for if she did, everything inside her would follow and she would be empty, with nothing, not even memories, to help her survive.

"I-um..." She finally turned to look at him again, but then hesitated whether she should confess to him her love again.

Her upper body bent down a bit, as if she just got punched in the stomach, and hard.

_This is too much! _She felt blinded. W_hat should I do? _She kept on thinking.

Then it hit her.

"T-The bathroom!" She forced a smile.

Draco's mind was brought back to reality. "Oh-"

"This time of the month!" She giggled and punched his shoulder jokily. She took one quick look at him.

"Okay-"

"Later!" She gestured, and, literally, ran away from there, leaving Draco puzzled.

"Why? Why are you running away, Hermione?" She kept asking herself over and over again, not caring for the few glances she got from people as she kept on running in her stunning outfit.

"Oh geez!" She whined as she took hold of the bathroom door handle. "I need so much therapy..."

Hermione groaned as she sat on the toilet seat, rubbing her eyes a bit, taking hold of the toilet paper and drying her tears. She breathed deeply and let her head rest against the wall, trying to calm down. It felt as if this was a nervous breakdown. She didn't know. She was far too nervous to even care.

"He didn't even hear me!" She screamed, letting go of all her emotions inside of her, finally.

She didn't like how their night turned out.

She sighted again. "Draco...why the hell are you too good to be true?"

_What is happening to me? Why is this so difficult? _

"Ma, you gotta break up with him." A startling sound of a woman's voice nearly made Hermione flinch in her seat, as it entered the bathroom.

"Why? He's cute and he's loaded. Someday, if we ever get married, his big house will all be yours."

"Oh, oh you're right ma, I can't just let you give up your last chance of happiness just because I could've gotten out of his bloody business deal that could've saved my company—"

"Hold it!" The old woman's voice reached its highest pitch. "This was business? I was just a cheap-easy-lame-sex-toy?" She stomped her foot. "Why does this always happen to me?"

Hermione held her face with her hands and sighted.

"Ma, I'm sorry." The daughter, apparently, apologized as her voice seemed sympathetic.

"Hey, I was there, how could you not use me? Business is important; I am myself a manantra maneuver."

Hermione exited her stall and went on splashing some cold water against her face.

"Ma, you gotta know, I never meant to hurt ya!" The daughter said, taking hold of her mother's hand.

"This is so bad." Hermione mumbled to herself.

"Even so, Oh...here goes my chance of getting married!" The mother clapped her hands once.

"Great, now I'm going to be humiliated in front of his family!" The mother cupped her own face.

"Huh?" Hermione asked jokily over the phone. "I love you? What were you thinking when you told him that!" She pounded her head against the wall.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you haven't divorced dad! Then I wouldn't need to be independent!" The daughter frowned.

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth gaped. "Ayyy..."

"This is too much pressure, everything happens in one scene, there's too much going on—"

"Darn it!" Hermione caressed her head in pain.

"Ma! This isn't just about you! I'm sacrificing my business for you—"

"Shit." Hermione spat. What on earth should she do? Go back?

She dropped her head.

"What business? You run a strip club for god's sake!" The mother shouted.

"Ma, that was last year!" The daughter threw her arms into the air.

Hermione sat on a bench next to the bathroom, deep in thought. She caressed her temples, her eyes closed. Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy—

"Oh stop it!" She yelled at herself. "You're going crazy over him!"

Draco Malfoy. When Draco Malfoy walks down the hall, street, or wherever he is...you know, and not just by the hundreds of wannabe Dracos who follow him everywhere. By his glow. For starters, he has blue eyes, stunning blond hair, and perfect abs-toned, but muscular too, the kind that flex instead of jiggle.

On top of that, he is an overachiever, studying at Hogwarts and at Oxford; she didn't know how he could handle it all. Even though they were all online classes-

Last year he was voted most popular guy and this year as well. He also speaks a few languages, he also is very rich and talented and dreamy...

Let's face it, Draco Malfoy is the type of man that, if he stepped in dog doo, every girl would line up for the honor of licking his feet clean. Not those dogs would dare doo in Draco Malfoy's path. Even they would rather die.

"I'm seriously going crazy..." Hermione slapped herself.

Draco was an only child. He was an only child belonging to parents whose house, excuse me, mansion, is bigger than Will Smith's mansion? He had so many people that admired him, that loved him, that cherished him. So, so, so many loved him...perhaps more than Hermione does?

_All the women in the world can love him, but the important question is: Who does Draco love?_  
>A voice disturbed Hermione's free mind, telling her not to have her moment of weakness again.<p>

Why is it that Hermione herself, knows deep down, even though it doesn't make since, that of all the people that Draco could've loved, it had to be her?

Why?

Once, she thought she could hate Draco Malfoy on account of him being so perfect all the time, but here is the clincher, here is the real tragedy: he's changed. He's now super nice. At least if he were a snob she could be left in peace.

But now, he had to want her.

This year, they have to spend the rest of the semester together as a fake married couple for a s_tupid _project, which Hermione could get done with her eyes closed.

But Draco? He probably could get it done with his eyes closed and with his hands tied.

"I'm over exaggerating..." Hermione said to herself, shifting her weight on her right.

In a few classes together with him, Draco Malfoy sits front and center. Pansy and many other slithering girls sit right next to him, like he was a god, only too happy to play the bread to his peanut butter. Like every other girl in the school, they spend each fifty-minute period waiting for him to sneeze so they can bless him.

Hermione, always sat behind him, or somewhere in the back...

Draco Malfoy is the type of person that is literally, one in a trillion.

Should she go in there and confess her feelings again? The very thought opened her to something she had forbidden herself to do for all this time tonight. She began to feel hope again. She had always been good at dreaming, but what she had never done before was believe a dream could actually come true. She believed it now. The wonder of being together with Draco, made her happy.

But at the same time, she felt scared. Scared that this is all a lie. What if he lied to her all along? What if this is all just an act to humiliate her, to fool her, to embarrass her for revenge? For existing?

No.

This wasn't it. After everything that's happened, there's no way he would've acted.

"Wha-" Hermione caught a glimpse of two lovers, standing near the small bar, making out with everything they've got, searing passion.

Their eyes stared upon each other's, never looking away. A moment such as this, a moment of love, a moment of bliss, a moment of happiness; only now it was reached. It felt as if the world came to a stop, as if they were the only two people left on this world, alone, all alone, alone and in love.

Love it was called. A love between two people. A love one cannot miss. Something happened, something came to life. This was their answer. This was their life. All in all, it was:

Love.

"God I have such a big headache!" Hermione held her face again with her hands. 

"Call dad! I know he still loves you!" The mother stated as she and her mother exited the bathroom.

The mother sighted. "Mia, can't you just go and get drunk or something?"

"Perhaps, him not hearing my confession is a sign that nothing is meant to happen between us?" Hermione asked herself as she looked down and covered her eyes with her bare hands. She then decided to get up and get a soda to cool down her already steamed brain, not knowing what else to do.

"But I did hear you." A whispering voice was heard a few feet away from her, behind a wall. But, she didn't notice one bit.

She didn't.


End file.
